


Green Eyes

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Bottom Jensen, Fifty Shades of Grey, M/M, OOC, Top Jared, 狗血, 道具play, 黄暴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五十度灰AU。总裁！Jared/记者！Jensen设定。这是个关于两具互相吸引的肉体之间性与爱的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由短篇扩写成长篇的一个坑，不要大意地往里跳吧，已经完结，还有番外。

　　第一幕  
　　  
　　作为Jensen Ackles的同事，Nancy Rosin认为他比任何人都难以接近，尽管Jensen作为一个工作伙伴来说基本上可以算是无可挑剔——他工作认真，做采访时妙语连珠，写出的报告文采飞扬，待人接物谦逊有礼，甚至连他人不曾注意到的细节也能够面面俱到。可Nancy总觉得在那张时常微笑着的脸上罩着一张让人无法看穿的面具，那是他用来隐匿自己的保护色。  
　　  
　　Jensen是个任何人也参不透的谜，是破碎的冰面上悬浮的一层雾气，是光线投射下来落在地面上阴影里的灰度。  
　　  
　　他习惯将自己的一切打理得有条不紊，例如永远一尘不染的办公桌，永远放在特定位置的水杯，永远没有一丝褶皱从底部一路扣到脖子的衬衫，还有那只永远精准走时的腕表。人们对他的第一印象往往是认真细致到近乎严苛，就连那双骨节分明的双手上莹润饱满的指甲也被修剪成几近完美的圆弧形，他穿着笔挺的套装走入他们的视线，五官端正的脸庞上架着一副金属细框眼镜，而在厚厚的镜片之下人们鲜少注意到他的眼睛——一双翡翠绿的眼睛，无论光线怎样变化总会呈现最纯粹的绿色，以至于后来有人把它当做最动听的搭讪说辞。  
　　  
　　Jensen善于伪装自己，让周围的人相信自己就是他们所看到的样子——一个一本正经的普通的报社记者，每天像飞舞的工蜂那样忙碌，吃着快餐店里供应的火腿汉堡当做午饭，兢兢业业的完成着给他额定的工作。实际上他做得很好，他也喜欢做这些，所以当他拿着最高份额的奖金时所有人都心服口服。  
　　  
　　然而没有人看透他的另一面。在傍晚时分，在下班之后，他会换下那身毫无褶皱的正装，摘下架在鼻梁上的眼镜，换上紧紧贴合着肌肤的黑色紧身皮衣，抓乱原本梳得一丝不苟的暗金色短发。发亮的紧身皮衣勾勒出他流畅的肌肉线条与完美的腰臀曲线，原本被镜片掩盖的榛绿色眼眸像碧绿的湖水，在他湿润的舌尖不经意间滑过他泛着水润光泽的嘴唇的那一刻，他身边的不少人绷紧了神经，灵魂已经深陷进他那双黑暗中闪烁微光的绿眼睛里。  
　　  
　　Jensen每天下班都会来到这间club等待一场邂逅，不过他眼光很高，拒绝了大部分人的邀约，很长一段时间里只是一个人默默地喝着杯中的苦艾酒，冰块在杯底沉淀下来与玻璃碰撞出清脆的响声。  
　　  
　　只有今天是特别的，他知道。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢你的眼睛，”一个低沉而动听的男声从他的耳畔响起，“它们让我想到法式的Verte（注1），有着最纯粹透亮的橄榄石绿。”  
　　  
　　Jensen转过头来，浓密的睫毛在他下眼睑的肌肤上落下一片阴影。  
　　  
　　“你是在向我搭讪吗？”  
　　  
　　“如果不介意的话，我请你一杯？”朝他搭话的男人有着一头浓密的深色半长发，过于昏暗的光线里让人分辨不出确切的颜色，却柔化了他英挺俊朗的脸部轮廓。Jensen能看到他有一双狭长的眼睛，漂亮的眼尾微微上挑显得英气而优雅。  
　　  
　　“为什么不呢。”Jensen笑了笑，看着那个男人用纤长的手指朝吧台里的酒保做了个手势，很快的，两杯在变幻不定的光线里呈现出瑰丽色泽的液体被递到他们面前。  
　　  
　　在玻璃杯的碰撞声中，他们进行了一番愉快的交谈，Jensen虽然无意透露自己的名字，却不得不承认被面前这个温和而健谈的男人深深吸引了，而对方也似乎对他很感兴趣。  
　　  
　　走出club之后，他们顺理成章的去一家旅馆开了房，一场近乎完美的性爱让他感到前所未有的满意。这个表面上温文尔雅的男人到了床上却像个控制欲极强的食肉动物，他握着他的双腿将粗长的阴茎一次又一次地顶入Jensen的屁股里，任凭他怎样委曲求全的哀求也没有停下来的意思。这个男人牢牢的掌控着他，像是凶猛的恶狼捕猎着自己的猎物，而在这个过程里，他们都心照不宣地没有提到自己的名字。  
　　  
　　走出旅馆之后，他们再次变成了毫不相干的陌生人。可不同于往日任何一次的是，那张英俊迷人的面孔在Jensen的脑海里挥之不去，任凭他再怎么将自己全身心地投入工作当中也没有减淡半分。

　　  
　　第二幕  
　　  
　　“这次我们报社想做个专栏来采访这位商界精英，而你，Jensen，”报社的社长是个长着灰白胡子的老头子，毛发稀疏的脑门上锃光发亮，他正撑着肥厚的下巴给Jensen委派一个新的任务，“作为业绩第一的你是我们的不二人选。”  
　　  
　　“可是我对经济方面的内容并不是那么熟悉。”Jensen在口头上推辞着，然而他在内心却觉得自己应该能得心应手的完成这项工作。  
　　  
　　“我相信你可以的，因为整个报社没人比你更适合了。”社长笑眯眯地说着从一旁拿出一本杂志放在桌面上，杂志的封面上是一个西装革履的英俊男人，以至于让Jensen在一瞬间以为是什么五花八门的模特杂志，“这就是此次你要采访的对象。Jared Padalecki，‘Peridot’公司的新晋CEO，在他上任管理的这段时间里‘Peridot’公司的股份增长了将近一倍，而他现在不过24岁。”  
　　  
　　“真是年轻有为。”Jensen赞叹道，目光忍不住落在那本杂志封面上，可当他定睛一看，封面上那张像男模一样俊美的面容却与记忆里曾经和自己一夜缠绵的那个男人重合了。虽然那天晚上club里光线很暗，之后和他出去开房对方也习惯用充满侵略性的后入式，但Jensen仍旧无比肯定那个人就是他，无论是那双细长上挑的眼睛还是形状优雅而又高挺的鼻梁都那么让人印象深刻。  
　　  
　　杂志封面上的Jared比那天他在club偶遇的那个男人更加光鲜亮丽，色彩鲜明，而此时Jensen终于分辨出了他的发色和虹膜颜色——他的那头半长发柔顺而又浓密，是融进了阳光的朗姆酒所呈现出来的颜色，而他的眼睛不同于自己明亮的翡翠色，是与黑夜相溶的榛绿色，看上去既温柔又深邃。  
　　  
　　“Jared Padalecki吗……”压下莫名在心底涌动的情绪，Jensen拿起桌面上那本杂志将它夹在腋下向社长点头示意道，“我想我需要更加了解他，这本杂志能否先借我看看？”  
　　  
　　“当然可以，”社长放下撑在下巴上的手指微笑着道，“那么这次采访就拜托你了，无所不能的Jensen Ackles。”

　　  
　　采访定在几日后的下午两点，先是由报社联系好了一切之后，Jensen直接开车赶到了“Peridot”公司楼下，此时离约定的采访时间还有十分钟。一切都很完美，十分钟时间足以让他从公司楼下到达预先安排的地点，而他不喜欢提前或者迟到，这样只会让对方觉得过于殷勤或者过于傲慢。当他备好纸笔放进随身的公文包时，已经计算好一切时间的心却莫名悸动起来，他的脉搏加快，沸腾的血液在血管里奔流，一颗灼热的心脏几乎要从胸腔里跳出来，但Jensen善于伪装，他知道没有人比他藏得更好。  
　　  
　　腕表上的时针已经走到了约定的时间，将要接受采访的对象却迟迟未到。Jensen像是有些按耐不住地挪动脚步，这时门边穿着一身套装的黑发女孩温柔地提醒道：“Padalecki先生随后就到。”  
　　  
　　接近半个小时过去，Jensen感觉自己的忍耐力已经到了极限，尽管他在主观上对Jared Padalecki很有好感，可对方不守时的行为着实让他的形象在Jensen心里大打折扣，正当他走出这个被毛玻璃罩着的狭小空间时，走廊上传来一阵沉稳有力的脚步声，一个高大挺拔的身影从转角处陡然显现，身后还跟着两个秘书模样的人物——那是杂志封面上的Jared，曾经与他在club里邂逅的男人，他穿着剪裁精致的灰色西装，原本就肩宽细腰的身材显得更加高挑修长，那双笔直的长腿被西裤包裹着，柔软的深棕色半长发被服帖地别到耳后。Jensen一眼就看到了他的眼睛，一双狭长的榛绿色眼睛，此刻它们仍是安静而温柔的状态，可Jensen见识过黑暗中的它们——晕染上疯狂与暴虐的颜色，犹如一只啃咬着猎物的黑豹。  
　　  
　　对方似乎也一眼看到了他，深邃的眼底闪过一丝讶异的神色，不过仅仅是那么一瞬间。Jared走到他跟前伸出修长有力的手指自我介绍道：“你好，我是Jared Padalecki。”  
　　  
　　“Jensen Ackles，”Jensen同样伸手回握了他，“非常荣幸你能接受我们的采访，Padalecki先生。”  
　　  
　　“话虽如此，”Jared温柔而又明亮的眼睛里满是歉意，连带那双形状好看的眉毛也舒展开来，“这边马上有个紧急会议要开，采访恐怕要耽搁了。我感到很抱歉。”  
　　  
　　Jensen皱了皱眉，攥紧了手中的圆珠笔：“既然这样……我只能告知报社择日再来登门拜访了。”  
　　  
　　“不好意思，”Jared满怀歉意地说，“不过下次你来不需要预约，我随时恭候。这是我的名片。”  
　　  
　　Jared从西装上衣的口袋里抽出一张薄薄的名片递到Jensen手中，上面是他的一些基本情况和联系方式，虽说设计简洁但同样符合他的身份。  
　　  
　　一个成功而又品味高超的男人。  
　　  
　　Jensen接过名片将它收进口袋里，礼貌地道了声“谢谢”。  
　　  
　　“下次我们不需要来这里，我会在我的私人办公室里等着你，”一只宽大的手掌轻轻地按上Jensen的肩膀，Jared不知什么时候已经凑近了他，温热的吐息轻柔地扫过他微红的耳廓，“我会一直等你，Jensen。”  
　　  
　　在Jared身上有海洋一样清淡的香水味，此刻Jensen却感到窒息，像是被汹涌的海浪卷进了大海的深处，他沉溺其中，五脏六腑里灌满了咸涩的海水。  
　　  
　　Jensen瞬间呆立在原地。等到他晃过神来时，Jared已经走远了，他试着用手指触碰Jared方才碰过的地方，似乎留下那片的热度还在。

-tbc。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进一步的进展，关于捆绑调教道具play的危险关系正式开始。

　　第三幕  
　　  
　　Jensen将Jared给他的名片放在桌上，手指在名片上来回移动，心里却在寻思着要不要私底下联系对方——Jared看他的眼神显然是认识他的，而他也同样期待在这之后能够发生些什么。可Jensen虚伪到无可救药的自尊心阻止了他拨通Jared的电话号码，他选择将Jared的名片收进被他整理得干干净净的抽屉里，再将Jared的号码存进手机的联系人中。在下班之后，他没有再去那间club，而是直接回到了自己的公寓像一个普通的上班族那样洗漱完毕上床睡觉。  
　　  
　　第二天他像Jared所说的那样没有预约就直接赶到了“Peridot”公司楼下，在确认了已经带上Jared给他的名片后，他将要见Jared的请求直接传递给了公司的接待人员，负责接待他的女孩正睁着一双大大的眼睛匆匆扫过他的脸庞，看起来似乎很诧异，但她没有多说什么，只是简洁而又礼貌地作了一个“邀请”的手势道：“Padalecki先生现在就在办公室，请跟我来。”  
　　  
　　女孩领着Jensen来到了Jared的办公室门前，先由她轻轻的敲了敲门，得到应允之后，她先将Jensen请了进去，再悄悄关上了门。在Jensen面前的是Jared，他正坐在办公桌前的转椅上，骨节分明的手指撑着下颌，狭长的绿眼睛闪烁着危险的光。  
　　  
　　“等你很久了。”Jared打了个响指，原本明亮宽敞的办公室顿时变得光线昏暗，大片的落地窗被窗帘遮盖起来。  
　　  
　　“非常感谢你在百忙之中抽空回答我的问题，”Jensen说着不由自主地攥紧了手中的笔，细密的汗珠从他的指缝渗出，“请问我们什么时候开始采访呢？”  
　　  
　　“只要你想，随时都行，”Jared半眯着一双细长的狐狸眼，打量Jensen的目光像是在欣赏一件精美的艺术品，“只是我没想到居然是你来采访我，我还差点没认出你——你平常的样子和那天晚上差别真的有点大，huh？”  
　　  
　　“让你失望了，真是抱歉。”Jensen有些生硬的说。  
　　  
　　“不不不，你误会了我的意思，你还是很美，”Jared站起身来，高大挺拔的身材挡住了Jensen的视线，他在办公桌前微微倾身，修长有力的手指抚上Jensen的脸颊，接着捏住他形状完美的下颌，“不过我喜欢你的眼睛，为什么要将它们藏在镜片下面？”  
　　  
　　Jensen只感觉到天旋地转，等到摇晃的视野再次清晰起来时，架在鼻梁上的眼镜不知什么时候已经跑到了Jared手上。  
　　  
　　“Better。”Jared微笑着，修长的手指下滑到Jensen的喉结，指腹轻轻地滑过细腻的肌肤，再解开Jensen挂在脖子上的那条领带，“从那天分开之后，我一直一直在想你。我之后还去那间club找过你，可是你总是不在。”  
　　  
　　“那真是遗憾，不过有一点我想我们是达成一致了。”Jensen薄薄的唇角勾起一丝完美的弧度，接着主动拉过Jared胸前垂下来的领带道，“我也一直在想你，每一秒钟，上帝作证。”  
　　  
　　Jensen感觉到收缩又扩张的后穴已经饥渴难耐了起来，这无疑是个好迹象。

　　  
　　“你知道吗，从你踏进这扇门的那一瞬间开始，我就一直想对你做这个。”Jared灼热的气息喷洒在Jensen的耳际，他伸出舌尖轻轻舔过对方柔软的耳垂，在他的鬓发边落下细碎的轻吻，手指却解开了Jensen衬衫上的最后一颗纽扣，“虽然你在什么都不穿的时候是最迷人的，但我喜欢尝试，我想你也会喜欢，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“那么，你打算怎么处置我呢？”Jensen抬起那双明亮的翡翠色眼睛，颜色漂亮的粉红色眼睑被一根根卷曲浓密的睫毛覆于其上，而他显然知道自己的眼睛有怎样的魔力，这是他最有力的武器。  
　　  
　　落下来的是雨点般的亲吻。Jared的嘴唇很柔软，细微的触感掠过Jensen裸露出来的大片肌肤，然而仅仅是这样简单的触碰就足以使他身体里的每个细胞兴奋不已，他主动伸出手臂勾住Jared粗壮有力的脖颈好让对方进一步地贴近自己，毫无间隔的距离挤干净了他们之间的每一寸空气，Jared身上清淡的海洋香水味钻入他的鼻腔，如同被深不见底的海水包围。  
　　  
　　他感到眩晕。窒息。思维停摆。只有情欲像火苗一样从指尖蔓延到身上的每一根神经。  
　　  
　　Jared粗暴地啃咬着Jensen从敞开的衬衫里显现出来的形状完美的锁骨，在他白皙的肌肤上留下一片暧昧的红痕，修长灵活的手指从已经剥离下来的长裤移向光裸平坦的胸膛，柔软的指腹轻轻贴合上淡褐色的乳晕，像是挑逗般地触碰着。这时从Jared唇边溢出一丝计划得逞的微笑，他突然收紧了手指，Jensen胸前淡色的乳头在他的揉捏下渐渐挺立起来，它们在他的手中发红变硬，呈现出漂亮诱人的粉红色——这种令人兴奋的变化让Jared惊喜不已，他将Jensen已经挺立起来的乳头纳入口中，灵活的舌尖轻轻舔舐着有些硬质的顶端，满意地侧耳倾听着从对方喉间流泻出来的性感低吟。  
　　  
　　“你的身体居然变得比我们第一次时还要敏感，嗯？”Jared挑了挑眉，在Jensen半张着的嫣红嘴唇上落下一个奖励般的亲吻，“上帝啊，你可真是尤物，现在我真想将阴茎直接插进你的小洞里去——”  
　　  
　　“Jay……Jared……我……”原本紧贴着的那份热度转瞬即逝，Jensen下意识地伸出手想要拉住突然离开的Jared，手指却被一只更为宽大的手掌紧紧地扣在冰冷的办公桌上，他抬起那双染满情欲颜色的翡翠色眼眸，却对上Jared细长的绿眼睛，而他熟悉那种眼神，明知危险但又让人忍不住去接近。他现在想接近Jared，想触碰他的肌肤，想要扭动自己饥渴难耐的身体被对方巨大的阴茎填满。  
　　  
　　“想……想要你……填满我……占有我……弄坏我……”他断断续续地说着，被情欲灼烤而发出的喘息声将他的话语打乱得支离破碎，“弄坏我……现在……”  
　　  
　　“只是我不能，至少现在不能，”Jared微笑着朝他摇了摇头，“因为还不够，远远不够，尽管我是那么想让自己的精液填满你的屁股，但就这样满足了你岂不是太过无趣了？”  
　　  
　　Jared用宽大的手掌托着Jensen丰润饱满的臀部，让对方稳稳地坐在那张大的出奇的办公桌上，办公桌黑色的大理石桌面完整地反射着Jensen的倒影——倒影里的他白皙的皮肤上染满了情欲的绯红，原本被梳理得一丝不苟的暗金色短发也变得乱糟糟的，上身虽然还算穿着衣服，下身却被Jared剥得一丝不挂。他感觉自己像个婊子一样在对方面前大张着双腿，从正面的角度Jared能将他的私处一览无遗，可Jared并没有多看他一眼，而是从办公桌桌底的一个暗格里掏出了什么东西。  
　　  
　　被潮湿的欲望晕染到视线模糊的Jensen看清楚了Jared手中拿着的东西——那是一支通体纯黑的钢笔，或者说是形状像钢笔的物体，它看起来纤细而修长，在Jared白皙的手掌上闪烁着莹润的光泽。  
　　  
　　“我品味单一，也并不浪漫，但是我喜欢新事物，你知道的，Jensen，”Jared眨了眨眼，细长的眼眸闪过一丝邪恶的流光，“我想看你把它放进自己的屁股里，就像你那天将我的阴茎一点一点吞没那样，将它慢慢插进去。如果表现让我满意的话，我会给你所有你想要的。”  
　　  
　　Jensen睁着那双大大的榛绿色眼眸似乎满眼不可置信，他犹豫地接过Jared手中的东西，抬起雪白的臀部让柱体的前端慢慢被细密紧致的穴口吞没，冰冷的柱体触碰着温暖湿润的内壁，转眼间他已经将整根放了进去。一切并没有他想象中的那么困难，正当他松了口气的时候，Jared却从口袋里拿出了另一个小巧玲珑的物体——一只只有口红大小的遥控器，望着Jensen的眼睛充满笑意，薄薄的嘴唇中倾吐出来的话语却毫无感情：“你高兴得也太早了吧。”  
　　  
　　Jared修长的手指按下遥控器上的按键，与此同时安静地躺在Jensen体内的东西开始震动起来，过快的频率让收缩的内壁再次顺从地敞开，攀升的快感像逐渐涨起的潮水一样从下体一层层没过头顶，震动着的柱体用力地挤压着充满弹性的括约肌，敞开的内壁分泌出湿滑的肠液将原本就已湿软一片的穴口再次打湿，密布着细密褶皱的小穴显现出美丽的鲜红。Jensen像是按耐不住一般扭动着自己的身体，从那张丰润柔软的嘴唇里发出的惊叫与呻吟足以让Jared发疯，但Jared显然精于此道，他知道怎样将眼前这具让他着迷的身体开发到极限。  
　　  
　　他只知道不够，还是不够。  
　　  
　　“好孩子，”Jared爱惜地吻了吻Jensen已经湿透的手指，“现在用你的手指操你自己，我想听你更多的声音——你知道的，Jensen，我爱死了你的声音。”  
　　  
　　“嗯……唔唔……”意乱情迷的Jensen发出一声声细不可闻的呜咽，他感到口干舌燥，被震动棒刺激到已经硬得发痛的龟头泛着一层紫红色的水光。一根根修长的手指挤进湿软得一塌糊涂的小穴里，他让自己的手指逐渐移动深入，恰巧顶弄到停留在他身体里并且还在运作的震动棒，过于刺激的痛感让他忍不住惊叫出声，他仰起了那颗长着暗金色短发的头颅，黏腻的汗水顺着优美的下颌线渐渐滑落，被情欲支配的榛绿色眼睛失去焦点，看起来神秘而又美丽。这番景象被Jared尽收眼底，一瞬间竟忘却了一切言语，脑中只有那双迷离的绿眼睛。  
　　  
　　“天哪……你不知道自己现在的样子究竟有多美……”Jared惊叹着，忍不住吻上那张还在瑟瑟发抖的嘴唇。不同于过去或暴虐或奖励式的亲吻，这或许算是他们真正意义上的第一次接吻。Jared用温暖湿滑的舌头舔开Jensen的嘴唇，灵活的舌尖轻而易举地滑进对方口中与那条柔软的舌头紧紧交缠，他们彼此交换着唾液，像两条交尾的蛇一样不知满足。  
　　  
　　Jensen的手指穿过Jared顺滑的深棕色发丝，一绺鬈发在他的指尖缠绕。Jared拉开西裤的拉链从已经湿漉漉的内裤里掏出早已蓄势待发的阴茎，充血发硬的冠状头部遍布着清晰可见的青筋，坚硬而又硕大的表面已经被缓缓渗出的前液浸透。在他把灼热的前端抵上Jensen湿软的穴口时，对方本能地蜷起了脚趾，这个细小的动作毫无保留地落入了Jared眼里，他将Jensen到接近羞耻的程度，再将手指伸进已经做好充分扩张的穴里拿出了留在里面的震动棒。  
　　  
　　“我真想把你操到一句话都说不出来。”Jared抚摸着Jensen沾满汗水的暗金色短发，将嘴唇贴在他耳边低声道。与此同时，粗长巨大的阴茎直直地挤进了Jensen的身体，Jared晃动着自己的腰肢将阴茎更深地埋入温暖湿润的甬道，身体交融的快感与痛感让Jensen更加用力地抓紧了Jared的头发。硕大的性器来回碾过Jensen敏感的前列腺，他只感觉双腿发软，轻飘飘的身体似乎就要在这深海中溺毙，Jared身上的汗味和海洋味道的香水味包围着他，如同海水灌满他的胸腔再随着海潮退去只留下苦涩的盐分。  
　　  
　　Jared将Jensen衣衫半褪的身体用力地按在大理石的桌面上，下身以一种近乎粗暴的方式冲撞着发红的后穴，接连不断的抽插让Jensen吃痛地夹紧了双腿，湿滑的内壁顿时变得狭窄起来，可是Jared并没有因此而放慢速度，他像一只发狂的狮子只顾着撕咬着眼前的猎物，似乎其他一切已经无关紧要。当Jared在Jensen身体里射出来的那一刻，他们之间似乎已经形成了绝对默契，Jensen也跟着他一起射了出来，白浊膻腥的精液沾在了Jared的高档衬衫上，然而Jared并没有因此恼怒，反而凑上去轻轻吻过那双蒙上一层薄雾的榛绿色眼眸。  
　　  
　　“你一定是上帝赐给我的礼物，Jensen。”Jared沉下声来，低沉而又优雅的每一个吐字都静静地滑入Jensen的耳膜之中，像是最好的黑胶片被放在留声机上播放出来，字字句句都如此清晰。

　　  
　　Jared心满意足地拉上裤链看着Jensen背对着他慢悠悠地穿好衣服，一脸迷茫的样子竟然让他觉得有些可爱。Jensen套好衣服，戴上眼镜，又成了刚来时那个一本正经的Jensen，只是那白皙的脸颊上情欲的红潮还未完全褪去，让Jared不得不往歪处想。  
　　  
　　“Padalecki先生，采访……”Jensen拖着嘶哑得不成样子的声音犹豫着说，Jared却拉过他的手指，将一串晶亮的东西放在他手心里。是一串钥匙。  
　　  
　　“这是我家的备用钥匙，采访就直接去我家好了。”Jared用暧昧的目光扫向Jensen再次变得通红的脸颊，对方握着那串钥匙看上去有些不知所措，又接着道，“记得在我休息的时候来，我会一直等你。”  
　　  
　　Jensen将那串钥匙攥在手心里，金属坚硬的质地划过他手心薄薄的肌肤。不用说，他早已想好下一步应该怎么做了。  
　　  
　　就算被海浪吞没，让海水挤干净肺叶里的最后一点空气又有什么关系？

　　  
　　第四幕

　　  
　　“你渴望着被征服，被掌控，从你的眼睛里我早已看穿一切，”Jared像诉说情话一般贴近Jensen的耳廓，语气温柔到让人浑身酥麻，“不过我恰巧与你完全相反，Jensen——我们真是天造地设的一对，不是吗？只有我能满足你的所有要求。”  
　　  
　　温柔的话语伴随的却是粗暴而有侵略性的动作。Jared用那双大到色情的手掌在Jensen漂亮的腰线上游移，修长有力的手指揉捏着光滑赤裸的肌肤，抚过胸前，滑过锁骨，再停留在紧闭的唇角边。Jensen仍旧睁着那双绿到发亮的眼睛，只不过从那双翡翠绿的眼眸里流露出的不仅仅是渴望，还有让人捉摸不透的恐惧。在Jensen身下是Jared家中那张king size的柔软大床，天花板上却是和床同样尺寸的一面巨大的镜子，光滑平静的镜面完整地反射着他们的镜像。  
　　  
　　Jensen能清晰无比地看到镜子里的自己：Jared给他戴上了深红色的口球，口球边缘黑色的松紧带深深地勒进他的肌肤，这让他无法言语，只能发出低低的呜咽声；在他身上没有任何东西遮盖，就连那条被汗液打湿的白色内裤也早已被Jared扔到了床下，暗金色的耻毛下软塌塌的性器还是并不显眼的淡色；他的身体被毫无保留地打开，同样赤裸的Jared正压在他身上，两具身体的重量深深地陷进柔软的床垫里。  
　　  
　　Jared从精致的床头柜里摸索出了一个黑色的东西，正用它的前端温柔地划过Jensen敏感的肌肤，冰冷硬质的触感让他忍不住颤栗，可是内心的恐惧让他不敢看着Jared，更不敢猜测他拿出的是什么。被口球塞住的嘴唇不能发出声音，他索性闭上眼睛不去看对方，这时冰冷的物体下滑到臀部，Jared突然用粗糙的一端用力地抵住了脆弱的穴口，突如其来的剧痛让他在那一瞬间蜷起了身体。  
　　  
　　“看着我，”Jared压低的声音已经带着愠怒的情绪，抵住后穴的冰冷物体顿时抽离了Jensen的身体，“把眼睛睁开，我叫你看着我。”  
　　  
　　他的声音像极地的破冰下涌动的海水一样冰冷刺骨，让人无法呼吸。  
　　  
　　Jensen听话地打开眼皮，粉色的眼睑下翡翠色的虹膜清澈透明，就如同Jared最为钟爱的苦艾酒一般有着最为纯粹的橄榄石绿，在这片碧色的海洋里细小的瞳孔沉淀着一抹深色。覆盖在上面的睫毛微微震颤，似乎上面已经沾了些触不可及的水珠，而Jared此时唯一的想法是凑上去将它们舔舐干净。  
　　  
　　可是他并没有这么做。当Jensen漂亮的绿眼睛所投射出来的视线重新落在他身上的时候，他朝对方晃了晃手中的物体，满意地看着那对透亮的瞳孔因为恐惧而收缩。  
　　  
　　那是一条黑色的皮鞭，此时Jared正饶有兴趣地将手指卷过它坚硬的顶端，再将它用力拉伸开来。  
　　  
　　“不用害怕我，宝贝，这不会很痛的，”Jared轻声道，“我会让你舒服到脑中只被我一个人满满的占据着。”  
　　  
　　坚硬的皮鞭抽打在白皙的肌肤上，虽然Jared已经下意识地放轻了力道，但还是在这具身体上留下了一串斑驳的红痕——这些深深浅浅的痕迹不规则地分布在Jensen的身体上，从腹部的人鱼线蔓延到起伏的肩胛骨，并不像爱欲留下的痕迹，倒像是专属于他的标记。难忍的疼痛与灭顶的快感在Jensen的脑中此起彼伏，他在Jared的身下晃动着自己的身体，甚至有意无意地用光裸的双腿蹭着对方腿间已经勃起的阴茎，Jared却突然俯下身，庞大的手掌轻而易举地扣住Jensen的双腕，让对方用颤抖的手指触碰他粗厚硕大的性器。  
　　  
　　“你是我的，”Jared低下头吻上那双闪烁微光的绿眼睛，湿润的舌尖触碰着染上微红的眼角，“你只是我一个人的，所以记住，你的这里只能让我一个人进来。”  
　　  
　　修长灵活的手指熟稔地挤进Jensen幽深的臀缝之中轻松地找到了已经湿软一片的小穴，指尖摩挲过细密的褶皱再滑进收缩的洞口，温暖湿滑的内壁将Jared的整根手指吞没。充满弹性的肉壁恋恋不舍地吸附着他的手指，原本已经紧致的内侧再次被扩张开来。一切都如此顺理成章。  
　　  
　　“才两天没做怎么就变得这么紧，你自己没有碰过吗？”Jared两道英气的眉毛皱成了结。他看着身下的Jensen反应有些过激地摇了摇头，榛绿色的眼眸里顿时盈满了温暖的笑意。  
　　  
　　Jared矮下身子伏在Jensen敞开的双腿之间，用舌尖将Jensen大腿内侧湿滑黏腻的液体卷入口中，灵活的舌尖滑过温软细腻的肌肤，酥麻的触感让Jensen长长地抽了口气。趁着对方意识涣散的时候，Jared突然握住了Jensen腿间硬挺的阴茎毫不犹豫地纳入嘴里，当阴茎突然深陷进一片柔软的那一刻，温热的口腔黏膜紧贴着灼热坚硬的龟头，Jared总算发挥了他的专长，他用那条能将樱桃梗打结的舌头刮过Jensen前端还在渗出前液的铃口，果真瞧见对方像是呼吸不稳一般胸部起伏。只是很轻微地加重力道，Jensen像是条件反射般地收紧了双腿，积蓄已久的精液从充血发烫的阴茎里喷薄而出——他就这样直接的，肆无忌惮地，全部射进了Jared嘴里。  
　　  
　　上帝啊。Jensen虽然见识过那么多张嘴，却没有任何一张比得上Jared这张能够要人老命的嘴。  
　　  
　　看着Jared心满意足地咽下最后一滴精液，硕大的喉结在他的喉间上下滑动的那一刻，Jensen却不由自主地想到“这个男人究竟为多少人这样做过”的这一问题。  
　　  
　　不，他不该在意。他们之间本身就是纯粹的肉体关系。可是这个问题却在Jensen脑中来回盘旋，无论如何也赶不走，以至于让Jared察觉到了他的分心。  
　　  
　　“专心，看着我。”Jared的眼中再次燃起了令人胆寒的色彩，他掏出自己早已勃起的阴茎猛地塞进Jensen湿得一塌糊涂的后穴里，接着抬起强壮有力的腰肢一口气就顶弄到了最深处。过于凶狠的突然进入让Jensen感觉到自己的身体被冲撞成了碎片，与此同时Jared接住了他，发热的手指抚过他渗出汗水的脊背，像是要将破碎的他拼合完整。Jared在他身体里律动着，粗长的阴茎一次次用力地插入又拔出，原本就尺寸惊人的性器在他体内又蓦地胀大，滚烫的温度将他填满，似乎随时都要满溢出来。  
　　  
　　两具赤裸的肉体发出“啪啪”的碰撞声。他们就这样互相渴求着，占有，交融，最终攀上欲望的顶峰。  
　　  
　　当迎来高潮的时候，Jensen抓紧了Jared宽阔的肩膀让他更好地贴近自己，蒙上薄雾的绿眼睛里除了Jared的倒影空无一物。他想自己或许会被Jared完全毁灭，他会比任何人都要更加依赖Jared的身体，但他什么都不在乎。  
　　  
　　深蓝色的海水再次没过了他的头顶，浮在透明的海面上只有Jared那双细长优雅的榛绿色眼眸，它们正专注地看着Jensen，像是海岸边的白色灯塔投射下来的一束灯光那样明亮夺目。  
　　  
　　“Jensen……”他听到Jared用无比嘶哑而低沉的声音呼唤他，那颗有着棕色半长发的头颅垂下来，大滴的汗水从发丝上滴落下来，沁入纯白色的床单里最终消失不见。

　　  
　　激烈的性爱过后Jared拥紧了被单下面Jensen赤裸的身体，像个小孩子似的用柔软的头发蹭着对方的肩膀，微痒的触感让Jensen忍不住轻哼出声。一直压抑着的嗓子像是被风扯开的破布一样又干又涩，喉咙里像灌入岩浆一般的感觉令Jensen又合上了嘴唇，却猝不胜防地迎来了Jared的一个轻吻。  
　　  
　　“今天我那么做真是大错特错了，”欲望得到发泄过后的Jared拖着性感而又慵懒的声线道，“你还是叫出来最好听。”  
　　  
　　Jensen将自己的面庞埋进柔软的被单里，却被Jared扳过来强迫他与自己对视。他看到Jared的绿眼睛如同茂密的森林融进阳光那样温暖，心中积压已久的疑问顿时再次浮上脑海。  
　　  
　　“Jared，虽然我知道这种问题很蠢……”Jensen眨了眨眼，语气仍旧有些犹豫，“但是我想知道。你爱我吗？我是很认真的在问。”  
　　  
　　Jensen当然知道他和Jared认识不过几天，滚过三次床单，向对方提这样的问题无疑是自取其辱，但Jared无意间流露出来的眼神又会让他充满期待。不管对方怎么看待他，他就是想知道。  
　　  
　　Jared显然被这个突如其来的提问给问懵了，他拨弄着柔软的头发，不再充满侵略性的神态看上去有些滑稽，倒更像一只温顺的金毛犬。正当Jensen失落地垂下眼眸不去看他时，Jared却捧起Jensen的脸颊，柔软的嘴唇落在他的粉色眼睑上。  
　　  
　　“爱你。”Jared在他的耳畔低语道，“爱你的身体，亦或者灵魂。”  
　　  
　　甜蜜的话语被摁灭在唇齿间，Jensen主动吻上了那张薄薄的嘴唇，一双宽大的手掌再次攀上他长着暗金色短发的后脑勺，Jared开始更激烈地回应他，两条纠缠的舌头互相交换着彼此的唾液，再次点燃情欲的身体又重新倒回了柔软的床垫上。  
　　  
　　这次Jared能带给自己的并不仅仅只有性。Jensen无比确认地想着，顺从地让对方再次跨上了自己的身体。  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在确立恋爱关系之后，他们之间又有了新进展。

　　第五幕  
　　  
　　在Jensen与Jared认识的第二十一天，他们之间的关系已经由床伴变成了恋人。Jensen在一个夜晚写完了关于Jared的采访报告，当笔尖离开光滑的纸面时，他不禁想到了Jared本人——他在采访时向对方提过很多问题，关于他怎样投资理财、怎样经营管理公司、有着怎样的经商理念……等等等等，却从未提过与Jared私人有关的问题。  
　　  
　　他并不了解Jared。尽管Jared在平常是那么温文尔雅，风度翩翩，可他在床上所显露出来的绝对控制和占有欲仍然令他心有余悸。他并不了解他，甚至对他一无所知。  
　　  
　　但是Jensen仍然近乎疯狂的爱着Jared，为了他，他愿意服从他的每一句话，甚至用他自己也倍感羞耻的方式取悦对方——Jensen会脱光全身的衣服跪在Jared面前伸出那条粉色的舌头小心翼翼地舔他的阴茎，从粗厚的根部到坚硬的龟头，又轻又慢，一点不落，直到让它全部泛上唾液的水光；Jensen会顺从地坐上Jared给他准备的假阳具，让自己的内壁在异物的扩充下一点一点张开，然后扭动腰肢，摆动臀部；Jensen会让Jared给他戴上漂亮的阴茎环、合适的乳夹，然后听他从背后抱住他，轻咬他的耳朵，说着“嘿，宝贝，放松点儿，你要的我会给你，都会给你”再猛地进入他，麻痹他的四肢，夺去他的呼吸……他所能想到的一切，只要能使Jared高兴，他都能够不遗余力地去做。  
　　  
　　越是不了解对方，Jensen越是感到不安，就算Jared作为一个恋人来说无可挑剔，他的温柔与细心简直足以将他融化——比如现在。  
　　  
　　Jared开着一辆玛莎拉蒂GC早就等在了报社门口，等到Jensen的身影穿过楼下的玻璃旋转门时，他立刻在对面按了一长串喇叭好让对方注意到他。Jensen果然一眼就看到了Jared，傍晚的暮色里一双榛绿色的眼眸流光溢彩，路灯的光线在他的睫毛上翩翩起舞——他事先并不知道Jared会来接他，正理了理身上的西装朝Jared急急忙忙的走过来，这时Jared打开了驾驶座的车门走了下来，主动为Jensen打开后座车门绅士地邀请他上车。  
　　  
　　“谢谢……”Jensen有些不好意思地道谢，看向Jared的眼神深情而又专注，“不过你来接我怎么没事先跟我说一声？我都没有好好准备。”  
　　  
　　“这样就很好，Jen，”Jared笑道，“我特地没有告诉你是因为想给你一个惊喜，你看到我难道不觉得开心吗？”  
　　  
　　“你知道的，Jared……”Jensen感觉自己的声音变得黏腻，像一滩软乎乎的蜜糖。在后视镜里，他看得到自己上翘的嘴角，一个如此自然的弧度——他在微笑着，而Jared看着他，上挑的金绿色眼眸里同样有他的倒影。  
　　  
　　“晚上想吃什么？”  
　　  
　　“听你的。”  
　　  
　　“我知道一个不错的法式餐厅，等会儿我们去那里怎么样？”Jared温柔地向Jensen征求他的意见，“那儿的菜味道够正宗，服务也很好，最主要的是够浪漫。我想你一定会喜欢的。”  
　　  
　　Jensen对吃的并不讲究，忙碌的工作几乎占用了他的所有时间，他最熟悉的就是快餐店里的食物，每周每日特定供应的菜单他都能一字不落的背下来。面对Jared的邀请，他觉得有些新奇，上次吃法国菜还是很久之前的一次应酬的时候，更没有过两个人共进晚餐的体验。于是他毫不犹豫地答应了Jared，对方点点头发动引擎，开着车朝目的地一路驶去，在宽阔的大道上留下一路扬起的灰尘。  
　　

　　接待他们的是一个圆脸的法国女孩，有着一双半透明的灰眼睛，希伯来式的鼻梁小巧而精致。他被她邀请入座，一盏微暗的烛台在他们面前点燃，隔着飘摇的火光，对面Jared的面容优雅而沉静，隐匿在阴影下的脸部轮廓流畅而优美，他正用手指撑着下颌，金绿色的眼睛此刻看起来竟然是全然的金色。  
　　  
　　“真浪漫。”Jensen扫了一眼餐厅里纯系巴洛克式的陈设，手指在光滑的大理石桌面上绞在一起，“你经常来这里？”  
　　  
　　他的目光落在餐厅窗边精致的紫红色帐幔上，隔着一层朦胧的薄纱，他能看到窗外灯火辉煌，月光隐隐地透进来。  
　　  
　　“并没有，其实对吃的我并不是很讲究，”Jared回答，“我是为了你，Jen。我希望看到你开心……虽然这可能是我的错觉，可是我从你的眼神里时常看到你好像在害怕失去什么。”  
　　  
　　Jensen感觉到自己的心脏像是很剧烈的跳动了一下，五脏六腑都挤压在了一起，让他喘不过气，无法呼吸。他肯定不会承认，他想立刻停下来，就算让自己全身的血液在此刻停止流动都好。  
　　  
　　“怎么会呢。”Jensen笑了笑，手指攥紧了搁在大腿上的餐巾。他知道自己的伪装不会被任何人识破，就算他现在再紧张，再不安，Jared也不会看出来。  
　　  
　　Jared也没有多说什么，只是招呼餐厅的服务生过来，微笑着询问对面的Jensen：“来点红酒怎么样？”  
　　  
　　很快的，一瓶通体光滑的红酒被服务生轻巧地打开，红宝石一样色泽瑰丽的酒液被灌入晶莹剔透的高脚杯内，底部一串串晶亮的气泡在红酒里浮动升腾，最终在酒面上诗意地绽开。Jared用修长有力的手指扣紧高脚杯细长的底部，看着酒杯里的液体随着他的轻微晃动而摇晃，红酒的醇香混着浓郁的橡木气味流泻而出。  
　　  
　　“1985年产的拉斐红酒，尝尝看？”  
　　  
　　Jensen喝酒的样子总让人有些不合时宜的下流幻想，或许是与他以往常年混迹于club有关——他知道怎样张开嘴唇让内部鲜嫩的粉红色黏膜恰到好处的显露出来，让湿润的舌面一点点被冰凉的酒液浸润，濡湿微张的润泽柔软的唇瓣，等到酒液滑入食道，在胃部沉下去时，他会露出灵活的粉色舌尖轻柔地舔去下嘴唇残留的酒液，看上去似乎意犹未尽。  
　　  
　　“柔顺，平稳，”Jensen简短地评价道，“真是不错的酒。”  
　　  
　　“在菜上好之前我们可以一直喝，只要你喜欢的话。”

　　  
　　醉意是在不经意间爬上Jensen脸颊的，等到他反应过来时，烛光里白皙的肌肤已经染上了微醺的绯红。这种酒虽然温和，但后劲不容小觑，Jared点的菜在他面前精致地摆开，可他看不清眼前的任何事物，像是视线里被蒙了一层薄雾，正当他在昏昏沉沉间用手按上自己额头时，却感觉有什么东西正轻轻地扫过他的大腿内侧。  
　　  
　　“嘿，Jen，你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　他能听得到Jared的声音，时远时近，就像Jared英俊的面容在他眼前左右摇晃一样。  
　　  
　　“吃点东西吧。”  
　　  
　　“我还好……我只是……”Jensen并没有意识到自己说话的时候已经拖长了声音，连平时发音为了简略省去的末尾也被酒精浸透。下体被撩拨的感觉并没有结束，异物隔着一层布料搔刮着内侧敏感的肌肤，有时还轻触到裤子里变得沉重的囊袋，似乎只要稍微一用力里头满溢的精液就会毫无保留地喷射出来弄脏他的裤子。Jensen低头尴尬地咬了咬下唇，却意外地瞥见了Jared的鞋尖——那个被擦得锃亮的鞋尖正顺着他的腿缓缓游走，从大腿内侧慢慢往小腿滑动，有时还会在他分外敏感的地方停留下来。  
　　  
　　“Jared，”Jensen突然叫住他，在深吸一口气后接着道，“求你，快停下来。”  
　　  
　　“我还什么都没做呢，宝贝，”Jared优雅地抿了口红酒，“真糟糕，我好怕我会忍不住在这个餐厅里就地操你，Jen。”  
　　  
　　火花在暧昧的空气里被点燃了。Jensen却并没有想到之后会一发不可收拾。  
　　  
　　他并不知道自己究竟有没有吃东西，等到他眼前的薄雾渐渐散去时，Jared湿润的舌头正在他的嘴里翻搅，巨大的手掌穿过他暗金色的短发按上他的后颈，打得一丝不苟的领带被拉扯得乱七八糟，里头发皱的衬衫领口敞开露出一对精巧的锁骨，上面留下的红痕与水光说明着Jared不久前曾在上面下了番功夫。而他的裤链也大敞着，露出里面白色的内裤边沿，Jared正将它缓缓拉下，暗金色的毛发若隐若现。——电梯正在上行，在这个封闭的空间里，他被Jared抵在冰冷的墙上，能看到电梯另一边光滑的镜面里自己的倒影。  
　　  
　　“放松，宝贝，”Jared松开他的嘴唇，看着那两片红肿的唇瓣微微发抖，“你还很饿的话，别担心，我会亲自喂饱你。”  
　　  
　　“Jay……”Jensen感觉双腿发软，只能一遍遍叫着Jared的名字，Jared知道他难受，便走进了一步让Jensen软绵绵的身体落进自己怀里，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。  
　　  
　　“我在呢。”  
　　  
　　Jared微翘的发梢轻轻地扫过Jensen酡红的脸颊让他感觉有些痒痒的，狭小的空间里，他能清晰的闻到Jared身上的香水味，依然让他想到海，蔚蓝深邃，却不再让他恐惧。他沉溺于一片温暖的海域，柔软的海水抚过他的肌肤，他能感觉到浅浅的水纹在他周身流动，平静怡然，让人安心——因为Jared正抱着他，宽大的手停留在他的后背上。  
　　  
　　“我需要你，Jay，”他闭上眼睛，纤长的睫毛自然地低垂下来，像是振翅的蝴蝶，“我想要什么，你知道的。”  
　　  
　　“如你所愿。”Jared轻咬着他的耳朵，将柔软的耳垂含进嘴里情色地吮吸，等到他急不可耐地把Jensen的裤子半褪下来时，毫无情趣的白色内裤狼狈地挂在大腿根处。这时电梯突然停了下来，随着清脆的提示音响起，面前的金属门从两边徐徐拉开，一条空无一人的走廊随着他的视线延伸到尽头，Jared的手指在西装口袋里随意翻动了一下，掏出一张薄薄的房卡握在手心里。  
　　  
　　他和Jensen一路拥吻着来到了属于他们的房间面前，在房门打开的那一刻，他已经将修长的手指钻入了对方的裤裆里。  
　　  
　　这注定是个愉快的夜晚。他愉快地想着，用脚尖将敞开的门缓缓关上。  
　　

　　第六幕

　　  
　　Jared所做的第一件事并不是将全身瘫软的Jensen放倒在床上，而是扯开了自己胸前的领带将其挂在手上，指腹抚过光滑的缎面将它拉扯成条形。他的手指蓦地收紧，修长有力的手指显得骨节突出，蜿蜒的青筋在皮下跳动——他就用这双宽大的手将Jensen的两个手腕轻而易举地扣住，将领带仔仔细细地缠上去，让细腻的布料勒紧他的肌肤，绑上一个结将它们结实地固定住。  
　　  
　　此刻Jensen知道自己的两只手被绑在床头，血液经由无数根血管在他身体里倒流，他感觉到酸胀酥麻，却连挣扎的力气都没有。Jared爬上了这张巨大的床，西装下面半敞的衬衫里袒露出结实的肌肉与线条优美的锁骨，他慢慢逼近Jensen，像一只等待捕猎的黑豹，四肢有力，敏捷优雅。Jensen正看着他，粉色的眼睑因为从额角滑下来的汗水微微颤动，透亮的榛绿色眼眸像笼罩着薄雾的森林一样神秘美丽，没顶的情欲让他的眼角绯红。Jared克制住去亲吻那双眼睛的冲动，用那双大手摸索着，剥去他的长裤与碍事的内裤，一只膝盖挤进他的双腿之间色情地顶着Jensen湿滑的臀部与大腿根，同时发出一声意味不明的轻笑。  
　　  
　　“别担心，放轻松，Jen，”Jared薄薄的嘴唇在他眼前一张一合，从耳畔传来的声音却听起来很遥远，像是要飘入天际，“你只需要躺着，一切交给我就好。我们试过那么多次了，你知道的，对吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen在迷蒙中点了点头，指尖属于对方的温度却转瞬即逝。每次做爱之前Jared总是会在一个瞬间抽身离开，身体不再接触，肌肤不再相贴，让他领悟到灵与肉的空白与孤独——Jared管这叫情趣，也是属于他的独特习惯，这跟他做爱时并不喜欢戴套是一个道理——可是无论多少次，Jensen总会感到失落，如同燃烧的火舌被一场瓢泼大雨迎头浇灭，只剩下灰烬与扩散的波纹。  
　　  
　　这时Jared正摇摇晃晃地走过来，手中握着一只盛着威士忌的酒杯，当他放下的时候，里头坚硬的冰块碰撞着玻璃质的边缘发出清脆的响声。他气定神闲地喝了口杯中的酒液，看着冰块被再次浸润渐渐融化，再轻轻地按上Jensen的后颈凑上去轻咬他的嘴唇，等着他将那张唇形完美的唇瓣微微张开让他找到可乘之机。  
　　  
　　显然，Jared做得很完美。他的舌头很顺利的伸了进去，混着温热的威士忌灌进Jensen的嘴唇，湿润灵活的舌头扫过他的牙齿、舌面、口腔黏膜，再与对方的舌头紧紧交缠，让酒精的香气渗透进他的每一个味蕾，情欲随着每一根神经蔓延全身。Jensen回应着他，任由他的舌头在自己嘴里翻搅驰骋，甚至还不忘轻咬一下留下一个咬痕——他几乎可以想象Jared在之后会怎么处置他了，只是此刻他已经不会感到恐惧，身上每一个被Jared抚摸过的地方反而兴奋起来。  
　　  
　　好想要你。占有我。填满我。弄坏我。他的每一个细胞都在重复这句话，可是Jensen现在很安静，他只是在等待着——等待着Jared接下来会怎么做。  
　　  
　　“喜欢吗？”Jared的眼角带着满溢的笑意，压低的声线听上去慵懒而性感，贴在他耳边的嘴唇呼出的热气喷洒在Jensen的肌肤上，看着他的身体因为敏感而在他的掌控之下颤栗。  
　　  
　　Jensen没有回答，而是用行动代替了言语——他主动将光裸的双腿缠上Jared的腰际，用抬高的臀部轻轻地蹭着Jared还藏在裤裆里的阴茎，他感觉得到柔软的布料里那根硬邦邦的东西正顶着他的屁股，渗透而来的温度灼热似火。这时Jared将他钉在身下将他的双腿拉得更开，烧灼的手指顺着黏腻一片的大腿向上抚弄，挤开两片臀肉猛地探进去，沿着脆弱鲜红的皱褶来回搔刮，让湿软的小穴更完美地扩张开来。  
　　  
　　“很好，很好。”Jared满意地亲吻了一下Jensen的嘴唇，抬手揩去额头上渗出的点点汗液，“我们来玩玩这个，怎么样？你饥渴的小嘴不是总渴望着吞点什么东西不是吗？”  
　　  
　　Jared推拉着Jensen的四肢，将他的膝盖折叠在胸前好让他最大限度的抬起臀部——在Jensen还来不及闭眼的一个瞬间，冰冷的异物突然被送入了他的身体，Jared弯曲着手指推动着它摩擦着柔软的内壁渐渐深入，寒冷的温度让他的小穴不受控制地收缩起来。那东西在他体内翻弄，体积随着推进的进行变小，最终化为一滩液体随着Jared的手指一起退出来——是之前浸泡在威士忌里的冰块，此刻它们正被一颗一颗推入Jensen的小穴里。  
　　  
　　Jensen想要哭叫着让Jared停下来，可对方从来没有给过他机会。等到床头的玻璃杯空掉之后，Jared从Jensen光裸的胸膛上抬起头来，柔软的深棕色半长发扫过他的肌肤，同时埋在Jensen身体里的手指开始轻柔地抽送着操开粉红色的小穴，这让Jensen不禁慢慢放松了他紧绷的身体。  
　　  
　　“准备好屁股里挨一炮了吗，宝贝？”Jared用那双巨大无朋的手揉捏着Jensen结实挺翘的臀部，低沉的声线被没顶的情欲浸润，“夜晚还长得很呢。”

　　  
　　Jensen当然想Jared操他，想得不得了。可Jared从来不会那么仁慈，他喜欢看他因无法忍耐而痛苦扭曲的样子，最难熬的那段时间过去之后，Jared会给他应得的奖励——比如他下身已经硬起来的阴茎。  
　　  
　　当Jared解开皮带从敞开的裤缝里掏出隐藏在浓密毛发下的阴茎时，Jensen竟有那么一瞬间想要将它握在手上或者含在嘴里，怎样都好，他就是在一直渴望着这个。Jared的阴茎充盈着饱满的血液，青色的血管在里头虬结蜿蜒，它们延伸着直到灼热坚硬的紫红色冠状头部，而前端翕合的小孔正往外缓缓渗出透明的前液，自下而上地在他湿漉漉的臀缝间来回顶弄。  
　　  
　　Jensen自然知道自己的手腕还被Jared的领带牢牢绑着，不然他早就主动掰开自己的臀瓣邀请Jared快些进去了。Jared低垂着他的头，沾着汗水的发丝随着他动作的弧度贴在耳边轻轻晃动，看起来是那么安静、优雅、从容不迫。他用那双灵巧的手打开Jensen的身体，撑开两瓣柔软的臀肉，再将他的臀部托起让自己的性器被湿润的小穴逐渐吞没——就是这样摆动着自己的腰和有力的髋部，Jared朝里推进，慢慢占领，垂下的金绿色眼眸里Jensen的倒影脆弱无助，双眼红肿，诱人的喘息声从他起伏的喉间一点点溢出。  
　　  
　　Jensen呜咽着，感受着Jared的阴茎将自己渐渐撑开，在体内剪动、翻搅、进进出出。Jared的撞击实在太有力、太深入了，几乎每一下都能顶到他里头敏感脆弱的前列腺，让他的肌肉酸痛，眼前的景象碎成一片一片。他听到Jared的鼻间发出长长的抽气声，色情的手指深深地陷进他两边的臀肉里，接着Jared把他的整个身体拉了起来，让他跪坐在自己的髋部上，从收缩的小穴里不断流出的液体沾湿了他的大腿根。  
　　  
　　Jared的手停留在他光裸的脊背上，按压着光滑的肌肤下起伏的脊柱线条。  
　　  
　　“自己动吧。”Jared简短地命令道，同时拍了拍Jensen的臀部。  
　　  
　　Jensen从欲望里抬起头，颤动着湿漉漉的睫毛，榛绿色的眼睛不安地转动着。他开始缓缓摆动自己的腰肢，每一次晃动都让Jared的阴茎更深地挤进去充盈他的内壁，让自己被更完整地填满。他想要Jared在他的身体里留下自己的东西，无论是印记还是精液——于是他开始更剧烈地摆动自己的身体，像是要将自己弄坏一般骑在Jared的阴茎上呻吟尖叫。还不够，还不够，他难过得快要哭出来，这时Jared捧住了他的脸颊，在他的额头上印下一个轻吻。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，Jen？为什么要哭？”Jared的语气温柔到让人浑身酥麻，细长的金绿色眼睛里填满了温暖的阳光。  
　　  
　　“不……Jay，我并没有想要这样……”Jensen断断续续地抽噎着，挪动了一下自己的臀部，“我只是……太想要你了，想要你，想要你马上射在我的身体里。你能不能立即给我？就是现在，马上就好。”  
　　  
　　Jared突然猛地压倒了他，他们的身体再次陷进柔软的床垫里。他用嘴唇疯狂地舔吻干净了Jensen眼角渗出的泪痕，舌头上粉红色的肌肉温柔地扫过湿漉漉的下眼睑与鼻梁上可爱的雀斑，又再次含住了那两片咸涩的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　接着Jared在他身体里溅撒播种，滚烫的精液注满了他的身体，甚至从他的穴口涌了出来，滑落在床单上弄得到处都是。  
　　  
　　“记住，以后不要在我面前哭，”Jared扬起下巴表情严肃地开着玩笑，“你哭起来的样子简直让我想要立马射出来，我以后可不想变得早泄。”  
　　  
　　被操弄到浑身无力的Jensen瘫倒在大床上，小穴还在不断往外流着精液。这时Jared突然将他抱了起来大步走向不远处的盥洗室，将他放在宽大的浴缸里，花洒里温热的水喷洒出来弄湿了暗金色的短发。  
　　  
　　“只需要一会儿，Jen。”Jared伸手揉了揉Jensen的满头乱发，在喷溅的花洒下再次吻住了他。

-tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真是傻，忘贴一章。

　　第七幕  
　　  
　　“我不是不愿意公开我们之间的关系，Jen，”Jared双手上一根根修长有力的手指绞在一起，金绿色的眼眸所投射出来的视线落在桌上精巧的咖啡杯里，“虽然你从来没向我坦白过，但你通常在伪装自己，不是吗？平日你的那个Jensen并不是你，只是我才知道你真实的样子——我爱你，而我想保护你。”  
　　  
　　“很谢谢你，真的，”Jensen垂下眼眸，嘴角溢出淡淡的微笑，“这样的确有利于我的工作，我也不想给自己的个人生活添上麻烦。所以我赞同你的选择，Jared。”  
　　  
　　“我知道这样或许有点委屈你，会让你感觉感觉不快，我会尽力弥补这些，”Jared伸出一只手将Jensen搁在桌面上的手完全覆盖住，轻柔地用指腹细细摩挲，“因为我爱你，宝贝，你无可取代。”  
　　  
　　“我相信你，”Jensen抿唇笑道，“不过我可不是什么可以被甜言蜜语轻易折服的人，你拿出实际行动给我看我才服你。”  
　　  
　　“哦？”Jared用咖啡匙不紧不慢地转动着杯中冒着热气的深褐色液体，淡咖色的奶沫在搅拌下渐渐溶解，然而他突然放下了咖啡，薄而优雅的嘴唇逼近了Jensen。  
　　  
　　“看来我以后得换更多种方式操你了，甜心。”  
　　  
　　听到这句话，Jensen放松的后背突然紧绷起来，白皙的脸颊顿时变得通红，看上去像一只熟透的番茄。他的嘴唇嗫嚅着，却始终说不出一句完整的话。  
　　  
　　“才……才不是你说的……那样……”Jensen听到自己的声音越来越小，似乎连尾音都有些颤抖，“不是这方面的事情，Jared，它远比这些更重要。虽然我从不妄图从你这里得到什么……”  
　　  
　　“嘘，不要说了。”Jared将手指放在嘴唇前做了一个“噤声”的手势，将Jensen剩下的半句话封在嘴里，“我知道你想说什么，Jen——你想要的，我都会给你，无论是什么，只要是在我能力范畴之内的，我都会满足你。”  
　　  
　　这就够了。

　　  
　　Jared与Jensen的这次交谈留在了再普通不过的一天，在这天里，他们做了一个重要的决定——不向任何人公开他们之间的这段关系。Jared会允许Jensen完全进入他的生活，不过在外人看来却是以“好朋友”的角色，这对于对方来说也是同样。那次采访之后，Jensen与Jared之间的关系得到了报社很多人的关注，他们都在疑惑为什么单凭一次采访Jensen就能与那位上流社会的青年才俊成为朋友。  
　　  
　　没有人知道他们之间的关系，尽管他们会共度一个又一个夜晚，但他们两个都善于伪装，从来没有人看透他们的另一面。  
　　  
　　他们沉迷于这种关系，隐秘、疯狂、充满禁忌，每一次约会都紧张得像偷情。可让Jensen不得不承认的是，他真的喜欢这样，喜欢在这种躲躲藏藏的环境里让Jared完全掌控他，给他痛苦又带来无上的快感。他会轻易为了Jared的一根手指、一张嘴唇、一条舌头甚至是一根阴茎而兴奋不已，只要Jared用那双金绿色的眼睛瞟他一眼他都能让自己那根老二立起来，更别说包裹在层层西服下的那具微红发热的身体了。  
　　  
　　Jared大概了解了他的一切，可Jensen不能确定这是否是错觉——他总觉得Jared有什么隐瞒着他，在他并不能见到对方的时候。

　　  
　　今日额定的工作全部完成后，Jensen向上司请过假，开着自己的车赶到了“Peridot”公司门前。这是他在采访过后第一次主动来找Jared，要说原因他自己也讲不出个所以然，可能仅仅是因为内心有个声音在驱使他——他想见Jared，想在一整天的忙碌过后看到他熟悉的面容，握紧他温暖有力的大手，感受他平稳湿润的呼吸。对方可能会在看到他之后感到惊喜或者疑惑，一切未知的变数让Jensen充满期待，于是他摘下架在鼻梁上的眼镜，让自己那双时常隐藏在镜片下面的榛绿色眼睛完全显露出来。他知道此时此刻的自己是哪一个Jensen，在他步入公司大门后，与他擦身而过的每一个人都忍不住为之侧目。  
　　  
　　很好。他在心里默念着，用手拉正了胸前的领带，继续朝Jared的私人办公室走去。  
　　  
　　意料之外的是，Jensen并没有如愿见到Jared，因为Jared并没有呆在自己的办公室，而是不知去了哪里，只留下办公室里正在整理文件的秘书。  
　　  
　　那是个和他有过一面之缘的男人，在他第一次到“Peridot”公司准备采访Jared时对方就跟在Jared身后，当时他并没有过多的去注意那两个人，而只注意到了过于出众的Jared。桌上的文件堆积如山，男人在整理的空档抬眼看了看站在门边的他，所流露出的目光分明像是认识他的。  
　　  
　　“Ackles先生？”对方率先开口打破了安静的空气，语气礼貌而又沉稳。Jensen不禁有些讶异，他来这座公司的次数寥寥无几，却被除Jared以外的人记住了名字和相貌。  
　　  
　　“我看过您的专栏，写得很出色，”男人微笑着说，“我叫David，是Padalecki先生的秘书。他在之前交代过，要是您来，叫我带您去个地方。”  
　　  
　　“等等……我还有点不明白，Padalecki先生现在在哪里？”Jensen忍不住开口问道。  
　　  
　　“可能就在我要带您去的地方吧，我并不确定。”David耸了耸肩，在他手里摞成一叠文件已经变得整整齐齐，他走过去将它们放在书架上。  
　　  
　　“那么你要带我去哪里？”  
　　  
　　David笑了笑，一双灰蓝色的眼睛望向装潢精致的天花板，上面的半透明的玻璃反射着他的倒影。  
　　  
　　“顶楼。”

　　  
　　“Peridot”公司总部是一栋耸入云端的高层建筑，足足有四十余层，每层的面积也相当广阔。它坐落在被称为“金融中心”的繁华地段，在它周围基本上都是与其高度相当的高楼大厦，底下的马路宽阔而忙碌，常年有无数的车流在路上穿行而过。坐满十多层电梯之后，Jensen终于到达了公司顶楼，当他打开封锁顶楼的安全门之后，一股强力的气流灌进他的领口，吹乱了他的头发，扑面而来的冷意让他的脸颊发白。在他眼中一片很空旷的空地延展开来，四周围着防护的铁丝网，在这之外还能看到漂浮在周围的云层与雾气，而在这块空地中央正停放着一个庞大的物体。  
　　  
　　它的旋翼还在旋转，强劲的气流贴着地面抬升起来，形成的烈风让他有些步伐不稳。Jensen试着小心翼翼地走过去，隔着一层玻璃他看清楚了驾驶舱之内的身影——那的确是Jared，他此刻就在这里，在一架私人直升机上，就算隔着玻璃的厚度他也能感觉到对方落在他身上的视线。  
　　  
　　坐在驾驶舱里的Jared朝他眨了眨眼，翕动的嘴唇像是在说着什么，Jensen大概能从Jared的口型解读出他所说的话。  
　　  
　　他知道Jared在叫他过去。  
　　  
　　就像胸腔左侧放着一颗定时炸弹，每一次有力的搏动都如同精准无误的计数，那些细小的声音只有他自己能听到。在他跨进舱门的那一刻，坐在主驾驶座上的Jared突然偏过头轻吻了一下Jensen的嘴唇，那片柔软的温度在他的唇瓣上转瞬即逝，却足以让他的思维暂时停摆下来。  
　　  
　　“你从没有告诉过我你居然有一架私人直升机。”  
　　  
　　“嗯哼，”Jared勾起嘴角，“我不仅有一架，我还知道怎么开这玩意儿。”  
　　  
　　“这真是挺酷的，”Jensen不由自主地称赞着，榛绿色的眼睛里磷光闪烁，“但是你怎么知道我会来？我明明没有事先通知你。”  
　　  
　　“因为我知道总有一天你会来这里，”Jared笃定地说，“我就是知道。”  
　　  
　　Jensen没有再接过Jared的话，他的十指绞在一起，看上去有些害羞，有些失措，白皙的脸颊飘上一缕薄红，通红的耳廓烫得灼手。  
　　  
　　Jared检查好一切程序，拉动操纵杆，踩上踏板的脚掌微微发力——那些贴着地面的灰尘从底下升腾，被逐渐破云而出的阳光染成金色，在Jensen视线以内原本被云雾遮盖的景象逐渐变得清晰起来，平坦的地面正在飞速缩放——这个庞然大物正在上升，而Jared正驾轻就熟地操作着它，就像平常驾驶一辆汽车一样轻松。  
　　  
　　“你打算带我去哪里？”Jensen忍不住问道，他知道Jared可以带他去很远很远的地方，从三万英尺的高度俯瞰一座座城市的风景，穿过巍峨的高山、茂密的森林与平滑如镜的湖泊，最终总会要到达一个目的地。  
　　  
　　“海岸线是蓝色的，Jen，”Jared平静地说，“那是大海的边缘，它向中心延展着，一眼望不到边际——我喜欢海洋，因为它广阔、美丽而永恒，无论经过多少年，它也依然如故。”  
　　  
　　“你看上去倒不像相信永恒的家伙。”Jensen笑着将防护镜拉下来，接着说，“带我走吧，去你想去的地方。”  
　　  
　　那时Jensen总算明白了自己为何第一眼就会被Jared深深吸引。不是因为Jared身上独特的海洋香水味，也不是因为他有着英俊迷人的相貌和温文尔雅的谈吐，而是因为他本身就是大海那样广阔而永恒的存在。他用波涛熄灭他的火光，用潮汐吞没他的痛苦，他有时像一片平静无波的浅海，有时却像一片激流迭起的海域。Jensen并不了解他，却准确无误地知道Jared就是这样一个特别的人。  
　　  
　　Jensen是太阳，是绚丽的火花，Jared却像大海，广博神秘令人捉摸不透，让阳光在海水里一点点溶解——他就像个窃贼，引诱了太阳，并窃夺他（注2）。  
　　  
　　从平流层底下降之后透过云层Jensen终于看到了海。海面上倾泻的阳光折射出金绿色的光线，这种颜色让他想起Jared那双金绿色的眼睛。  
　　  
　　直升机的旋翼旋转着，机身缓缓地降下来，最终平稳地落在细软的沙滩上。安静的驾驶舱里Jensen和Jared能够听到远处的潮声，像是成千上万种声音交织在一起，如同一支清亮温柔的旋律，一颗在海底脉动的心——就这样听着，两片火热的嘴唇渐渐贴在一起。  
　　  
　　太阳在他们眼前渐渐从水面上沉下去。  
　　  
　　【注2】：化用纳博科夫《微暗的火》里金波特所做的注释，出自莎士比亚悲剧《雅典的泰门》第四幕第三场，原文为：“太阳是个窃贼；她引诱大海并窃夺它，月亮是个窃贼:他从大海那里偷来他那银色的光。大海是个窃贼:它导致月亮溶解。”

　　第八幕

　　  
　　几乎每一天Jensen都觉得有所期待，因为Jared就是这样一个能给人带来惊喜的恋人，他感觉自己就像一个沉浸在初恋喜悦里的小女孩一样，简直不像是平时那个他人眼中堪称完美的Jensen。然而他与Jared的相处方式也从初识的干柴烈火转变为了现在的细水长流，整个过程简直就像一场90年代的爱情电影。  
　　  
　　可这并不是电影，他现在就在同Jared交往，而Jared是个年轻有为的青年才俊，虽然年仅二十四岁却已经拥有了难以计数的财富，在暗流涌动的商界成为了炙手可热的新星。按常理来说他们并不应该有所交集，可就因为一次戏剧性的采访，命运把他与Jared接连到了一起。——一场浪漫主义的样板戏。Jensen愉快地想着，将嘴边的水杯放下推到正确的位置，淡粉色的唇角上扬成自然的弧度。  
　　  
　　“Jensen？”一个熟悉的女声将他从Jared身上拉回现实，等到他回过头的时候，他的同事Nancy就站在他身后。  
　　  
　　“我打扰到你了吗？”Nancy的语气听起来有些紧张，水蓝色的眼睛正小心翼翼地瞄了一眼Jensen，又将视线移向另一边。  
　　  
　　“没有，”Jensen将转椅移到面对Nancy的位置，“那么有什么需要我帮忙的吗，Nancy？”  
　　  
　　“嗯……我写了一篇报道，想让你帮我看看有没有什么错误。”Nancy手里正拿着几张写满了字的纸，Jensen伸手接过去，将它们整理规整。  
　　  
　　“乐意效劳。”Jensen微笑着，镜片下迷人的绿眼睛弯成好看的月牙形状，竟一瞬间让站在他面前的Nancy晃了神。  
　　  
　　“怎么，我脸上有什么奇怪的东西吗？”Jensen抬手摸了摸自己的脸颊，却看到Nancy有些急切地摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“没……没有……只是我觉得……”害羞的女孩支支吾吾地说着，纤细的手指还在不安地绕着自己的头发，“你好像和从前不一样了。”  
　　  
　　“哪儿不一样？”Jensen有些好奇地挑眉，镜片下的眼眸微光闪烁。他自然知道是什么改变了他，可他从来没有觉得外人能看穿他的另一面，在任何时候。  
　　  
　　“笑容，Jensen，”Nancy如实回答道，“你以前的笑容……恕我冒犯……虽然看起来很温柔，可总让人感觉礼貌而又疏离，而现在我能感觉到你是发自内心微笑着的。”  
　　  
　　“你像个心理咨询师，甜心。”Jensen笑了笑，“分析得很有道理。没错，基本上是这样。”  
　　  
　　“那么肯定有什么让你开心的事情吧？”Nancy眨了眨一双水蓝色的大眼睛，白皙的手指从发丝上滑下来，“其实一直以来我都想问你一些问题。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“如果是一些私密问题……你会不会拒绝回答？”Nancy嗫嚅着，眼睛不安地瞟向Jensen，“我是说情感方面的。”  
　　  
　　“你不妨说说看？”  
　　  
　　“嗯……我想问问，你现在有女朋友吗？”Nancy的声音顿了顿，又接着道，“一直以来我觉得你对这方面都不怎么上心，在你身边也没有和你关系很密切的女伴，我就很纳闷了，像你这么优秀的人怎么会还是单身？直到现在，我从你脸上看到了不一样的表情。”  
　　  
　　Jensen早在心里将Nancy的提问猜了个透，顺便思考了这个问题的答案——他当然不会将Jared和盘托出，但也不会否认这个事实，于是他将Jared虚化成了一个完美女友的形象，选择了一种含糊不清的回答方式，毕竟没人能比他更善于伪装自己。  
　　  
　　“是的，不过我们尚且处在需要互相了解的阶段，”Jensen承认道，镜片下眼睛里闪动的磷光平静而又温柔，“她很漂亮，很温柔，我很喜欢她，希望能和她更长久地互相扶持下去。我们彼此互相着想，决定在日常里不干涉对方的生活——因为我们彼此忠贞，而我相信这点。”  
　　  
　　“能被你这样的恋人爱着，她真是幸运。”Nancy感叹道。  
　　  
　　Jensen低头微笑，长长的睫毛轻扫着透明的镜片，薄薄的唇角浮起完美的弧度。  
　　  
　　“我想能遇见她我才是最幸运的。”

　　  
　　Jared的电话是在傍晚时分打来的，那时Jensen正好刚刚下班准备走去马路对面那家快餐店解决自己的晚饭，所以当他接到对方那通电话时，刚到嘴边的火腿芝士汉堡还没来得及咬下去。嘟囔着Jared为何会这时突然打电话过来，他按下了通话键，电话那头Jared的声音混着安静的电流声传入他的耳膜，对方的声音听起来似乎有些急切，呼吸的频率似乎要比平常快上一些。  
　　  
　　“吃饭了吗，Jen？”  
　　  
　　Jensen才不相信Jared这么急切地打电话来就是为了这个。他的目光落在手中的汉堡上，那只热乎乎的汉堡还一口未动过，乳白色的芝士正顺着生菜的纹路满溢出来。  
　　  
　　“我吃过了。”  
　　  
　　“那等会我就直接过来接你了，我大概过五分钟就会到，”Jared肯定地说，“过会儿我们直接去店里。”  
　　  
　　“等等，我好像还没搞明白？什么店？”Jensen感觉有些迷糊，榛绿色的眼眸微微圆睁着，像是听到了什么不可思议的事情。  
　　  
　　“你需要一套合身的西装，Jensen，”Jared温柔地提醒道，“下个星期我要带你去一场晚宴，到时候会有许多各界名流参加，我会向他们介绍你，告诉他们你是个多么出色的人——以好朋友的身份。”  
　　  
　　那一瞬间Jensen觉得有些不自在，心脏像是被狠狠挤压了一下，却说不上是什么感觉。  
　　  
　　“你不需要感到不安，宝贝，”Jared放软了语气，“我爱你，这点可不止上帝知道。”  
　　  
　　“你抢了我的台词，Jared。”Jensen几乎是脱口而出。  
　　  
　　“好了，Jen，还是不开玩笑了，我现在在开车，先把电话挂了，”扬声器里传来Jared带着笑意的声音，“五分钟后见。”  
　　  
　　“好的，待会见。”

　　  
　　Jensen虽然喜欢穿正装，衣柜里也全是各式各样的领带和西装，但他从来都是在商场购买，看到还算顺眼的就拿下来去柜台付款，从未想过去定制西装。而Jared与他不同，虽然他可能在家里有一百件相同的白衬衫，但每一件都经过了精挑细选，对于西服的要求更是苛刻——Jared几乎每一身西装都经过量身定制，价格自然不菲，光是一条领带就能扣掉Jensen一个月二分之一的薪水，而一流的剪裁与细节是他无论如何也不能放弃的元素。  
　　  
　　Jared是天生的衣服架子，一身剪裁完美的西装更加凸显了这点，六英尺四英寸的身高配上被西服修饰的宽肩窄腰的身材与修长笔直的双腿让任何人都挪不开眼睛。  
　　  
　　不得不让人承认的是，Jared就是这样一个品位高超的男人，没有人能否认这点。  
　　  
　　Jared最常穿的是Zegna的高级定制西装，每到空闲下来的时候，他便会去Zegna的品牌店里定制一套让自己满意的西装，所以理所当然，他是这里的常客。当他带着Jensen再次造访时，长相甜美的女店员一眼就认出了Jared，礼貌地将他们领到柜台前之后，接待他们的是一位气质儒雅的老者，低沉温和的声线带着些独特的意大利腔调。  
　　  
　　“您的西装已经定制好了，Padalecki先生，”老者说，“请问还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
　　  
　　“请帮这位先生定制一套西装，务必要选最好的面料与最优秀的裁缝。”  
　　  
　　“那么，您是需要半定制还是全套定制？”  
　　  
　　“下周我们要参加一场晚宴，时间未免有些紧，”Jared思忖着，修长的手指撑着下颌，“全套定制需要的时间比较长，还是半定制吧，我需要看看店里现有的成衣有哪些版型。”  
　　  
　　“好的，先生。”对方点了点头，皱纹遍布的手按下了旁边的银铃，一个穿着黑色马甲的年轻男人从一边走出，“那么请先带这位先生去试衣间里量下尺寸吧。”  
　　  
　　Jensen瞟了一眼Jared，镜片下榛绿色的眼眸里闪动的流光明明灭灭，Jared朝他点头示意，细长的金绿色眼睛里带着温柔的笑意。  
　　  
　　不需要过多的言语，仅仅是普通的对视，他们也能轻易地确认对方想要表达的一切。

　　  
　　量完尺寸后，Jensen站在巨大的穿衣镜前凝视着镜子里的自己——他用手指抚平领口的皱褶，露出白皙的颈线与精致的锁骨，镜像里的他半眯着榛绿色的眼睛，似乎也在认真打量着自己。这时的他突然摘下了鼻梁上的金属细框眼镜，随着这个动作的结束，镜子里的自己像是重新散发出光芒一般，似乎室内所有的光线都被这抹绿色夺去了。感谢上帝赐予了他这双眼睛，虽然Jensen从未觉得自己的相貌有多出众，但已经有无数人称赞过这双眼睛，在他选择展现出自己的另一面的时候。  
　　  
　　你的眼睛真是迷人，竟然是全然的翡翠绿色，而且你的眼睑是粉红色的，你的睫毛是那么那么的长，上面时常沾着水珠。我能吻吻它们吗？吻吻你的眼睛甚至更多的地方。  
　　  
　　无数人向他这么说过了，可没有任何一个人比得上Jared那句动听的搭讪说辞。他有些忸怩地揉了揉自己的半边脸颊，正为自己又想到Jared这一点而害臊，这时在他身后试衣间的门怦然合拢，天花板上精致华丽的巴洛克式水晶吊灯摇摇晃晃，室内的光线顿时暗沉了许多。  
　　  
　　并不明亮的光线里他感觉到一双有力的大手逐渐攀上他的腰，钻进他的衬衫底下，手指贴着光裸的肌肤慢慢游移，而那个人湿润的吐息正喷洒在他的耳廓上，原本白皙的脸颊顿时通红一片。  
　　  
　　Jensen的身体有些发抖，像是被撞破了心底的小秘密一样不知所措，然而身后的那个人将他搂得更紧，两具紧贴的男性躯体彼此传递着热量，那张柔软的嘴唇正若即若离地触碰着他后颈上的肌肤，微痒的触感让他浑身酥麻。  
　　  
　　“你怎么现在就进来了，Jared？”Jensen听到自己喉间的声音干涩到发哑，下意识间他咽了一口唾液来润湿自己的喉咙，耳畔的Jared轻笑了一声，凑上前去咬了咬他通红的耳垂。  
　　  
　　“我帮你挑好了，当然，到时候还是要看你自己喜不喜欢。”  
　　  
　　“相信你绝对不会让我失望。”Jensen嗅着身后传来的海洋香水味微笑着道。

　　  
　　Jensen能感受到Jared正用那双宽大的手掌掌控着他的身体，修长的手指内侧粗砺的厚茧摩挲着已经染上微红的肌肤，正顺着他的腰线缓缓向前停留在他隐藏在衬衫下面的乳头上，在他视线游离开来时甚至狠狠地掐弄了一下，强迫他把涣散的视线收回来，专心地落在眼前这面平滑的镜子上。  
　　  
　　“专心一点，Jen，”Jared用三根手指轻易地抬起他的下颌，吐露出来的仍是低沉暧昧的耳语，“抬头看看这镜子，你能看到什么？”  
　　  
　　Jared的手指会碰到他的嘴唇，停留在他的下唇上，用指尖轻轻地描摹他的唇线，甚至挤开他那两片湿润柔软的嘴唇试着将手指伸进去——不过他没有继续做下去，而是停下来耐心地等待着Jensen的回答。  
　　  
　　情欲像潮水一样顺着一根根纤细的血管攀沿而上，Jensen再次凝视镜子的时候，眼眶已经被咸涩的液体浸透，漂亮的榛绿色眼睛湿漉漉的，微热的眼角带着一层薄薄的绯红。他的声音变得颤抖，就像一只摇摇欲坠的杯子似乎只要轻轻一碰就会化成一堆碎片，等到Jared将嘴唇印上他的后颈时，他才肯微微张开嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“我……我……看到……我们，”Jensen断断续续地说，破碎的声音渐渐微弱，“你……在……在……吻我……然后我们……”  
　　  
　　“然后我马上就要把你按在这面镜子上，让你灼热的肌肤紧贴着冰冷的镜面，再把自己的阴茎挤进你的屁股里，”Jared在他耳边用近乎下流的语气说，“我狠狠的操你，操到你叫出来，直到你一整天都叫不出我的名字。”  
　　  
　　光是听着这些话语，Jensen原本已经变得通红的脸颊又烧灼得像火一样烫，已经到嘴边的话语像是被蒸发掉了最后一丝水分，只留下轻飘飘的空壳。而代替话语的是动作——Jensen再次主动张开了嘴唇，丰润柔软的两片唇瓣之间湿润的舌头若隐若现，他伸出舌尖，像只乖巧的猫咪一样轻舔着Jared的指腹，发出的淫靡水声让他脸上的红色又加深了一分。  
　　  
　　“很好。”Jared称赞般地拍了拍Jensen紧实的臀部，柔软的布料勾勒出内裤边缘的形状，而Jared选择将它们很干脆地剥离下来，直到它挂在脚踝处。  
　　  
　　“好戏才刚刚开始呢，宝贝。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试衣间play和晚宴，准备狗血开虐。

　　第九幕  
　　  
　　那双长腿轻轻蹭着他光裸的腿间，细腻的布料摩擦着滚烫的肌肤，Jensen只感觉到自己快要在Jared怀里渐渐融化，就像被阳光照耀流淌而下的一滩雪水。试衣间里昏暗的光线给他的肌肤打上一层柔和的暖黄色，使得鎏金边框的全身镜里的镜像看上去更像一幅文艺复兴时期的油画——Jared正揉捏着他胸前樱红色的乳头，或轻或重的力道让柔软的乳尖充血变硬，在柔和的光线里显现出美丽的鲜红。对方显然熟悉如何取悦这具身体，比如怎样舔舐他的乳头才能让他发出更加动听的叫声，怎样亲吻他的嘴唇才能让他在呼吸的时候带上沾染着色情意味的潮湿的喘息，怎样挤进他的臀瓣插入他进到合适的深度让他呻吟着高潮。在这场疯狂的性爱里，他便是毋庸置疑的主导者。  
　　  
　　耳鬓厮磨之间，Jared湿润的舌头舔舐着Jensen形状好看的耳廓到染上微红的耳垂。那感觉有点像被火灼烧，灼热的火种蒸干深埋在细薄皮肤下奔流的血管，直到它们全然染上一层惹人遐想的绯红——Jensen没法正常呼吸，像是肺叶里也最后一滴水分也流逝殆尽，整个人如同一条刚被扔上岸的鱼一样浑身湿漉漉的——他能感觉到Jared的手正顺着他小腹上肌肉的曲线下滑到腹股沟处，手指穿过暗金色的毛发停留在他抽动着的，已经硬挺起来的阴茎上。上帝啊，仅仅是一个简单的触碰而已，Jensen万万没有想到自己的身体已经敏感到这种地步，在Jared的手指摩挲过坚硬胀痛的前端的那一刻，他还差点不受控制地惊叫出声。  
　　  
　　Jensen能听到自己身体里的声音。他的每一个细胞都在渴望着Jared，或疯狂或热切的——他渴望着下一秒Jared能吻上自己的嘴唇，能让他好好地品尝他细薄的嘴唇上浓郁的咖啡或者红酒气味，感受他整齐组合的齿列与温暖湿润的口腔内壁；然后他会被Jared从后面捂着嘴，等待着Jared将自己缓缓嵌入他的身体。  
　　  
　　Jared身上清淡的海洋香水味挥之不去，让他再次以为自己就要在这深海之中溺毙，镜中Jared闪动着的绿眼睛就是这水面之上唯一的事物。  
　　  
　　“看着它，Jen，”Jared再次强迫他凝视着身前的镜面，说话时湿热的气息从他的皮肤上渐渐渗透，就如同他手指上的热度一样，“看看你正用自己的乳头蹭着我的手指，就算隔着一层布料我也能摸到它们变得有多硬，现在我想舔舔它们，可以吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen当然没有理由拒绝Jared的请求，也没有机会拒绝。话音刚落，他便感觉到一片温热湿润包裹住胸前已然变为鲜红的乳头，Jared正低垂着头颅，柔顺的深棕色发丝轻扫着周围敏感的肌肤，微痒酥麻的触感顺着神经渐渐蔓延——Jared在用舌头品尝他，好像他就是一块可口的蛋糕。他的舌尖勾住嫣红的乳珠，用上牙齿轻轻拉扯，再稍微用力地啃咬下去，果不其然地，Jensen发出了让他血脉贲张的呜咽声，凝视着镜像的榛绿色眼眸再次变得涣散迷蒙。  
　　  
　　“果然，你的味道总是很好。”Jared意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，粉红色的湿润舌尖让他的两片唇瓣泛上水光，“既然如此，给你一点奖励怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“你有两个选择，宝贝，”细碎的吻落在Jensen光裸的肩胛骨上，“第一，让你在我之前先射出来，你可以射在我的手上甚至我的嘴里，但不能弄脏我的衣服；第二，让我直接进到你的里面去，我会用精液灌满你的屁股，让你被我操到不能走路。”  
　　  
　　Jensen并没有直接回答Jared的问题，而是抬高了自己的臀部，柔软的臀肉紧贴着对方的裤缝，收缩的小穴里湿滑的液体顺着他的腿间滑下。Jared像是明白了Jensen的意思，他用手指沾着对方腿根附近的黏液在他臀缝周围打着圈，再用拇指将穴口分开让对方湿软的小穴将自己的手指完全吞没——这并不是个费力的过程，他已经将Jensen开发到足够好了，他的后穴只为他一个人敞开，只等着他往更深的地方慢慢推进。他的手指在Jensen身体里浅浅的抽插，弯曲的指节轻敲着他湿热发红的内壁，然后他从Jensen的里面慢慢退出来，将对方在他手里融化的身体狠狠按在冰冷的镜面上，Jensen的脸颊正紧贴着它，每一个细小的毛孔收缩起来，灼热的呼吸喷洒出的水汽爬上光滑的镜面形成令人费解的雾状纹路在他的脸侧渐渐扩散。  
　　  
　　他敢发誓自己的身体软得像一块甜腻的棉花糖，因为突然触碰到冷硬的东西而瑟瑟发抖，原本怒张的穴口也翕合起来，此刻Jared那灼热坚硬的冠部还抵在他后穴的穴口处，正生硬地磨蹭着他穴口边缘鲜红的褶皱，似乎在寻找一个合适的时机准备猛地挺进里面去。Jensen呜咽着，有些焦急地用两根手指撑开自己的穴口，让对方的阴茎能够顺利进入他已经完全敞开的身体。  
　　  
　　Jensen几乎是主动坐上去的。当他全身无力地瘫倒在冰冷的镜面上时，Jared刚好进到最深的地方，他温热的内壁与Jared的阴茎绞在一起，还能听到对方沉重的阴囊拍打在他臀部上的声音。在他们身体交融的时候，Jared用一只巨大的手掌捂着他的嘴唇不让他发出一丝声音，那些细不可闻的啜泣与呜咽全部被他吞咽回去，只剩Jared柔软的嘴唇亲吻着他濡湿一片的背部，脸颊深埋进他半褪下来的衬衫里，勾勒出他潜藏在衣物底下的优美的脊背曲线，与此同时，在他身体里律动着的Jared停了下来，他们的肉体紧紧相贴，被操弄到意识模糊的Jensen却从未有过如此强烈的念头。  
　　  
　　他想让Jared再次亲吻他，似乎视之为呼吸所需的空气。于是他回过头，让Jared的手指穿过他湿漉漉的暗金色短发，丰润柔软的两片嘴唇在他眼前一张一合。  
　　  
　　“吻我。”Jensen的眼底像是噙着什么闪光的东西，在Jared的嘴唇再次紧贴上他的那一刻顺着眼角滑出。突然Jared从他的身体瞬间退了出来，一双灵活的大手将他翻转过来再死死地压在他与镜面之间，他们之间的距离近到能够挤干净任何一寸空气，Jared的手正顺着的他的双腿托住他的两瓣臀肉，似乎要将他的大腿分得更开——事实就是如此，他的穴口再次被Jared粗大的阴茎填满到快要溢出的地步，就像在Jared的阴茎上整个人被举了起来。他开始更用力地抽插，晃动自己腰部的频率如同一架飞快运转着的机器，他一次次将自己钉入Jensen体内，凑到Jensen耳边的嘴唇像是在诉说着低沉暧昧的情话。  
　　  
　　Jensen只能无助地勾住他宽阔的肩膀，衣衫半褪的样子就像一个可怜的布娃娃。他的身体随着Jared的动作而有节奏地晃动，光裸的脊背抵在冰冷的镜面上。此刻他正处在一个狭小而局促的空间里，呼吸被夺去，四肢被完全掌控，所能做的只有张着嘴唇回应Jared在抽插的空档里那些短促的亲吻。他的身体里涌动着热流，Jared凶狠地操干着他的屁股，一股股粘哒哒的精液从收缩的穴口慢慢流淌出来，白浊的精液喷溅上他的内裤，刺鼻的气味与空气中的汗味混在一起——那是Jared与他的气味。  
　　  
　　可是他想更贴近Jared，直到他们的血肉完全接连起来不分你我，让Jared从他的身体到心灵完完全全的占有。  
　　  
　　“你能再贴近我吗，Jay？”他感觉自己的耳膜在震动，低哑的声音微弱地发抖，“贴近我，用你的阴茎将我整个儿捅穿，在我面前说你那些性感的下流话，将我锁在你的掌心里……”事实上Jared的阴茎已经快捅到他的直肠了，巨大粗厚的头部无情地摩擦着他内壁里每一个敏感的地方，只是他还是觉得不够，完全不够。  
　　  
　　被情欲撩拨的他不知满足，只能被动地接受着Jared的抽插与爱抚，在那双宽大的手掌底下扭动腰肢，发出淫荡的喘息与哭叫。这些都被Jared那双暗沉的金绿色眼眸看在眼里，朦胧的视线里，他能看到Jared锐利的上扬的眼尾，那双眼睛里的光芒在昏暗的光线里夺目得就像钻石。  
　　  
　　“现在的你真像个该死的小荡妇，Jen，”Jared低喘着在Jensen耳边感叹道，“你的小穴吞下了那么多东西——我的手指，我的阴茎，它吞吃着我的精液似乎要将它吸得一滴不剩……或许我应该试试放下整个拳头，你会喜欢的，对不对？”  
　　  
　　Jensen不知道该点头还是摇头，只是将双腿缠紧了Jared的腰。或许Jared说得没错，现在的他就像个纵欲的婊子，除了Jared谁也不能满足他。  
　　  
　　再次进入的时候，Jared胡乱的吻着他，在他的脖颈上，锁骨上，被吮吸得红肿的乳头上留下一串分外明显的吻痕，下身则摆动着他的髋部狠狠地顶弄着Jensen悬在空中的臀部。后背撞上镜子时发出沉重的声响，这时从那扇门外面传来一阵脚步声，让他浑身延展开来的肌肉再次因为紧张而绷紧，起伏的肌肉线条被一层稀薄的汗液覆盖。  
　　  
　　脚步声停了下来，可随之而来的却是急促的敲门声。  
　　  
　　“请问这位先生您好了吗？”  
　　  
　　“该死。”Jared暗骂一声，此刻他的阴茎还夹在Jensen身体里，而Jensen同样也是衣衫不整大汗淋漓的状态。他清了清嗓子让自己的声音听起来像平时那样柔和平稳，手指却一直没有离开过Jensen赤裸的肌肤，转过头朝门外道：“请稍等。”  
　　  
　　这时的Jared才不情不愿地从Jensen温暖的身体里退出来，好在他还是一副衣冠楚楚的模样，连柔顺的发丝也未曾凌乱。他站在Jensen面前耐心地帮他将散落在地上的衣物一件件穿好，用手指将弄皱的衬衫领口整理平整，让那些斑驳的吻痕完美地掩盖在下面，再抬手为浑身乏力的Jensen系好领结。现在的Jensen看起来与刚来时没什么两样，除了有些泛红的脸颊与疲软无力的双腿。Jared事先打开了试衣间的门，他们一前一后从中走出，仍然像先前那样优雅从容，没有人想到在这之间的二十分钟里到底发生了什么。  
　　  
　　Jensen觉得此刻的自己连站稳都已经很勉强了，只要他一走动就能感觉到Jared留在他体内的精液从他的后穴里往外冒，裤裆里黏糊糊的感觉令他尴尬不已。  
　　  
　　Jared正站在他不远处的前方，宽大的手掌插在口袋里，昂贵的西装裤勾勒出他修长完美的腿型。他正看着他，眼底满是温柔的笑意。  
　　  
　　Jensen觉得这事还没完，他绝对绝对的要找这家伙算账——不过除去突然被人打断的部分，刚才的确算是一场完美的性爱。想到这里，他舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，继续朝Jared的方向走去，脑中刚刚萌芽的想法又完全熄灭了。  
　　  
　　谁让他在Jared面前就是没原则呢。

第十幕

 

一周之后，晚宴如期在帕尔蒙酒店五楼的宴会厅内举行。

宴会厅的装修风格偏向后现代主义，与一般宴会厅复杂繁琐的装饰相比可谓独树一帜。当Jared领着Jensen穿过酒店长长的回廊推开大厅的门时，里头黑白两色的大理石地板和带着金属质感的钛金色顶灯吸引了他的目光，耀眼的灯光下倾倒出来的香槟酒犹如烁玉流金层层叠叠地浮动在晶莹剔透的水晶高脚杯里，优雅的绅士和名媛们托举着它们在偌大的宴会厅里从容地穿行而过，谈笑风生。

Jared拿出了早已备好的请柬交给负责接待的棕发女孩，而Jensen紧跟在他后头尽量与他的步伐保持一致。今天Jared穿的是一套深色系的定制西装，精致讲究的剪裁恰到好处地衬托出他修长高挑的身形，而他胸前搭配的深红色领带则使得他的整套着装不是那么单调严肃；Jensen穿的是那天Jared给他挑选的半定制西装，酒红色的西装外套与合身的黑色衬衫相得益彰地勾勒出他完美的背部曲线，为了适应这种正式的场合Jared还特意给Jensen挑了一个与西装外套同一色系的领结。

对于由他一手打扮出来的Jensen，Jared当然赞不绝口。他一直以来都觉得他的Jensen是最完美的，他有着最完美的脸部轮廓和腰臀曲线，以及最吸引他的，那双最完美的榛绿色眼眸。当Jensen换好衣服从房里走出来的时候，在Jared心里膨胀的色情幻想又冒了出来——他想将Jensen抵到门上，用膝盖挤进他的腿间，弄乱他的头发，扯开他的领结，用舌头舔进他的喉咙汲取他口腔里每一点甜蜜的津液，再解开他的衬衫纽扣和裤缝将手指伸进去贪婪地抚摸。他知道Jensen会在他怀里小声地喘息，双手勾住他的肩膀告诉他“我需要你”，然后顺从地张开嘴唇与他唇齿纠缠，可留给他们的时间不足十五分钟，他们即将赶赴那场重要的宴会。

Jared和Jensen的到来引起了一部分人的关注。最先朝Jared这边走过来的是一个穿着纯黑色西装的金发男人，湛蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着温柔而又友好的光，看着Jared的眼神就像见到了许久不曾碰面的老友。

事实就是如此。

“嗨，最近在忙什么？”金发男人瘦削的手指托着高脚杯，淡金色的酒液在杯中流转，他倚靠着身后的门廊修长的双腿交叠在一起。

“当然是公司的事，”Jared回答道，视线却移到了旁边的Jensen身上，“我介绍一下，旁边这位是我的朋友Jensen，Jensen Ackles。”

金发男人碧蓝的眼珠灵活地转动，目光细细地打量着Jensen的面庞。

“这位‘bel-aml（注3）’就是写文章的那个Jensen？”他的语气听起来有些惊讶，继而伸出一只手以示礼节，“你的专栏我有幸拜读过，如果不是亲眼见到你，我会以为那个Jensen是个阅历丰富见多识广的老者——非常深刻，精确又清晰，锐利的笔锋就像刀刃。”

“谢谢你的称赞。”Jensen同样伸手回握，榛绿色的眼眸里有灯光浅浅地掠过。

“我也顺便自我介绍一下，我是Jared的大学同学，”金发男人抿了一口杯中的酒液，“我叫Chad，Chad Murray。”

“‘Murray’财团的少东家，Chad Micheal Murray。”Jared插话道，“我的最佳损友。”

“原来你有这自觉啊，都不用我提醒了，”Chad爽朗地笑道，“Jensen你要是想知道这家伙以前上学的时候做过些什么我都可以爆料给你哦，他可真是个天才……”

Jared做了个“噤声”的姿势Chad才停下了方才喋喋不休的嘴，Jensen则一直在他们身边保持微笑。

“好了我不说什么了，这是我的名片，上面有我的联系方式，”Chad从西装口袋里掏出一张设计颇有新意的名片递给Jensen，“以后有什么我帮得上忙的地方可以随时联系我，Jensen。”

Jensen礼貌地道谢，将名片收进口袋，榛绿色的眼眸又望了一眼旁边的Jared，对方正将双手插在西装口袋里与另一个灰色头发的中年男人愉快地交谈。他像是注意到了Jensen的视线一般回过头，向他的交谈对象说了几句聊表歉意的话之后又朝Chad和Jensen这边走过来。

“看来这桩生意势在必得嘛，Jared，”Chad朝Jared举起酒杯，杯中的香槟随着他的动作液面微微晃动，“跟他合作你不吃亏，Eric Wilson这个人虽然古板，却是个很可靠的家伙，毕竟他靠一己之力就创造出了自己的商业帝国。”

“你知道的，我不会放过任何一个可能的机会，只要能给公司创造利润，”Jared肯定地说，“数字并不是虚幻的泡沫。我有魄力，有能力去处理这些，一旦我想的，我就能做好一切——我们的价值在于创造价值，这点对于同在商界打拼的你来说同样再同意不过了吧。”

“我可不像你，毕竟你强制干预，我自由放任，”Chad调侃道，“我可一点都不想接手我老爹的活，那又不是什么轻松的美差。”

“你最好不要让别人听到这个，”Jared笑着拍了拍一旁Jensen的肩膀，“别忘了我朋友还在呢。”

“业界人士又不是不知道我是个无可救药的纨绔子弟，”Chad摊手作无奈状，嘴唇却凑近了Jared的耳朵，在他耳边小声道，“话说Jensen是你的新猎物，嗯？”

“这事不用你管。”Jared用确保不被Jensen听到的声音低语，却见Chad歪着头看了看他，从唇边溢出一丝怪笑。

“看来你很喜欢他嘛，”Chad露出恍然大悟的表情，“情有可原，不得不承认你眼光不错，他看起来是挺火辣的……不过真的能有人完全束缚住你吗，我可不相信。”

“随便你怎么说。”

“你不要生气啊，我只是说出了自己的想法而已，”Chad的声音软了下来，“我太了解你了，以前的你，现在的你，将来的你，你不会爱上任何人，只是喜欢征服的快感而已——显然这一点Jensen做得很好吧。”

Jared正准备反唇相讥，这时一个声音打断了他们之间这番火药味渐长的谈话。

“抱歉，打扰到你们了？”是Jensen，他将手中那杯酒放在不远处的桌面上，“我先失陪一下去找找这里的洗手间。”

Jared想要跟上Jensen。他不敢确定Jensen是否听到了刚才他与Chad的谈话，可对方的步伐是那么急促，似乎想要立即逃离这里。他往前走了几步，却在意想不到的时刻遇见了意想不到的人。

不，他早应该猜到对方会来这里，毕竟任何一个重要的社交场合她从来都不会错过。

黑色长发的女人走到他面前将白皙的手臂勾上他宽阔的肩膀，她将身体贴近了她，刺鼻的玫瑰香水气味在他周身萦绕。她举着酒杯，点点光线在金色的酒面上跳动，Jared同样举起酒杯，空气中迸发出清脆悦耳的酒杯碰撞声。

“嗨，Jared。”

他看到她耳垂上精致的珍珠耳环晃晃荡荡。

 

Jensen回来的时候正巧碰到在一旁一个人喝着闷酒的Chad，Jared却已经无影无踪。他在周围四处张望，Chad看他一脸困惑的模样便凑了过来，将手中的酒杯直接递给了Jensen。

“你在找他？”Chad的声线听起来比平常更加低沉，修长的手指指向一个不知名的方向，顺着Chad所指的地方，Jensen一眼就看到了Jared。Jared正在和一个身材窈窕的女人交谈，Jensen看不到对方的脸，眼里只有那头柔顺的黑色长卷发垂在背后和束腰的淡紫色礼服长裙。她和Jared看起来很亲密，而她的嘴唇离Jared领口裸露出来的肌肤不超过两英寸，Jared对于她的亲近也没有任何抗拒，他很自然地贴着对方柔软的身体，端着酒杯的手被女人白皙纤细的手指覆盖。

Jensen感觉一种不可名状的情绪从脑中悄然炸开，就像超新星在宇宙中爆发，巨大的能量将他的思绪搅成一团。

“她是谁？”Jensen的目光一刻也没有离开过Jared所在的位置，旁边的Chad露出惊讶的表情：“你不知道？”

Jensen摇了摇头，低垂的榛绿色眼眸黯淡无光。

“Genevieve的家族企业一直是‘Peridot’公司最大的赞助商，也是与之合作最紧密的企业，一定程度上这些年‘Peridot’创造出的业绩都要归功于她，”Chad解释道，“她是Cortese家族的独女，将来家业必定由她全部继承。现在Jared的事业蒸蒸日上，估计过几个月他们就该举行订婚仪式了。”

Jensen只是静静地听着，就像全身的血液在身体里滞流，手脚像灌了铅一样沉重。Jared从来没有向他提起过这些，甚至是个人问题也很少向他提及。他原本以为自己和Jared是再平常不过的恋爱关系，可现在看来他才像那个该死的地下情人，他对Jared一无所知，只是被动地接受着Jared的给予然后和他漫无休止的做爱——Jared一直牢牢掌控着他，随意支配着他，却一直没有给他必要的安全感。

现在的事实证明他的不安是正确的。这或许就是Jared不愿公开他们之间关系的原因。他不知道Jared对Genevieve是否有真感情，但Jared对他的隐瞒是事实，他几乎无法容忍这一点。

Jensen下意识地退后一步，却不料踩到了某个人的脚尖，在他快要跌倒的那一秒，眼前Chad的表情变得错愕，一双有力的大手握住了他的肩膀，他的整个身体落入一个宽阔的怀抱里，熟悉的海洋香水味拥抱着他，让他再次有了溺死在海底的错觉。

他回过头，只见Jared站在身后，还是一如既往的英俊优雅。Jared细长的金绿色眼眸闪着温柔的光，他将Jensen西装上的皱褶整理平整，修长的手指骨节齐整洁白干净，手腕上别致的百达翡丽腕表上璀璨的宝石光彩照人。

“你还好吗，Jensen？”Jared关切地问道，一只手再次放上Jensen的肩膀。

Jared身边的女人已经走了过来，Jensen总算看到了她的正脸。她很漂亮，有一双黑曜石般明亮的眼睛与细腻的乳白色肌肤，精致的束腰长裙将她丰满的胸脯与纤细的长腿完美地衬托出来。她与Jared站在一起是那么相配，那么引人注目，足以让任何人艳羡不已。

“介绍一下，”Jared微笑道，“这位是我的生意伙伴Genevieve，你叫她Gen就好。Gen，这是我的朋友Jensen。”

“这就是你经常向我提起的Jensen？哇哦，”Genevieve惊叹道，“我没想到你长得这么……这么……好看……”

“谢谢，你也很漂亮。”Jensen礼貌地亲吻过Genevieve的手背，对方则向他露出一个甜美的笑容，“很高兴认识你，Gen。”

Jensen擅长伪装自己。他正努力使Jared以为自己还是那个对他百依百顺的Jensen，当Jared的视线从他身上移开之后，在他榛绿色的眼眸里沉淀着一抹令人捉摸不透的墨绿，让人联想到黑夜里倒映在深潭里青绿色的森林。

他知道，他们已经无法回头。

 

【注3】：在法语里是“漂亮朋友”的意思。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗室play加视频play。

　　第十一幕  
　　  
　　酒会过后即是舞会。绅士们在宴会厅里邀请自己的女伴，他们优雅地欠身挽上女伴们洁白柔软的玉臂从容地走向中央的舞池。宴会厅里播放着舒缓悠扬的舞曲，精致细腻的音符久久萦绕在悬挂着钛金色顶灯的天花板与门廊周围，结伴的男女一对对走到舞池中央，每一个脚步踩在音符上，轻盈的裙摆随之飞扬。  
　　  
　　Jared邀请了Genevieve，对方则很乐意地接受了他的邀请。Jensen看着Jared挽上Genevieve纤细的手臂，与她充满了玫瑰香水气味的身体紧贴在一起款款步入舞池。Jared正用那双大到色情的手掌放在对方盈盈一握的腰肢上，另一只手则托着Genevieve白皙纤细的手指。他们随着旋律的演奏又轻又缓地摇摆，精准自然的舞步在流光四溢的舞池里旋转——Jared显然对这样的场合驾轻就熟，此刻的他更像一个十六七世纪出入于上流社会社交场合的贵族青年，举手投足之间的气度都令人倾倒不已。这样的Jared固然很迷人，可Jensen总能听到心中有一个声音在低语。  
　　  
　　他不爱你，他根本不在乎你，他从来不属于你。  
　　  
　　Jensen并没有跟着那些商界名流一起去跳舞，他一直站在一旁安静地看着整个舞会里发生的一切，手里托着一杯喝完一半的酩悦香槟，清亮的酒液里周遭的影子无限放大。气泡从酒杯底部一点点升腾，最终在表面“啪”的一声绽开，Jensen轻轻地摇晃着手中的酒杯，看着金色的酒水在杯中流转，透过透明的玻璃与酒液他能看到一双湛蓝色的眼睛正望着他，在那抹蓝色的底部似乎被勾兑了点点流金。  
　　  
　　“不去跳舞吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen将视线从酒杯上面挪开，只见一个穿着酒红色晚礼服的女人站在他面前，她的长卷发是很浅的金色。  
　　  
　　“你需不需要一个舞伴？我看我们的衣服颜色很相配。”女人拉了拉自己长长的裙摆，有意无意地露出自己修长的双腿，“我们有很多话题可以聊。”  
　　  
　　“虽然我很乐意，女士，”Jensen有些尴尬地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“但我只想等一个人，虽然不知道能不能等到他。总之，很抱歉……”  
　　  
　　等那道酒红色的身影从他眼前消失时，Jensen抿了一口杯中醇厚的酒液，身体倚靠着旁边的门廊，却感觉到一个肩头上落上一片温暖的重量。  
　　  
　　“我们走。”是Jared的声音，他的呼吸喷洒在他的耳廓，潮湿而又微热。  
　　  
　　Jared那双充满威慑力的细长眼眸在他眼前陡然显现，让他不禁朝后后退了一步，等到他稳下身体，他才想到要开口。  
　　  
　　“舞会还没结束，你就这样走？”  
　　  
　　“管他的，”Jared在Jensen耳边嘟囔道，他的语气有些不耐烦，“这里我真是一刻也呆不下去了。”

　　  
　　Jensen被Jared带到宴会厅走廊外的一个暗室，这里通常作为存放餐具器皿的地方使用。不过当下这里空无一人，Jared把Jensen困在一个壁柜与他的手臂之间，他用力地压着他的身体，手指攀上对方的脸颊，感受对方皮肤底下缓缓涌动的热流。过于狭窄的空间里Jared身上的海洋香水味像海浪一样盖过他的头顶，窒息的感觉再次影响了他的思考。  
　　  
　　Jared的动作有些急躁，手臂上紧绷的肌肉说明了这点。他脱掉了自己的西装外套，单薄的衬衫布料勾勒出他背部遒劲的肌肉，然后把Jensen完完全全覆盖在他的身下，将面庞埋进对方的颈窝里汲取他身上的气味和温度。他用宽大的手掌托着Jensen柔软的后颈，将一个个吻印上他的脖子乃至下颌，此时在他怀里的Jensen闻到Jared身上混着的玫瑰香气，被吻到瘫软的身体又再次僵硬起来。  
　　  
　　“想就地要你，Jen，”Jared的嘴唇几乎要贴上Jensen的鼻尖，“从我们出门的时候就开始了。”说着他的嘴唇下滑，将Jensen丰润柔软的嘴唇轻轻含住，湿润的舌尖舔过带着香槟气味的唇瓣，在上面留下一片惹人遐想的水痕。  
　　  
　　“只有你能让我性奋。”  
　　  
　　他的手掌下滑直到握住Jensen饱满的臀部，隔着西装裤的布料用手指描摹他的臀缝，这令Jensen不禁长长的抽了口气。与此同时Jared的舌头正挤进他的两片唇瓣之间着急地捕捉着他的舌头，将他紧紧压在壁柜上用力地吻他。  
　　  
　　可这次Jensen并没有选择回应Jared，只是木然地接受着他的吻，任凭他的舌头在自己嘴里翻搅，舔过他的齿列，轻触着他的舌面。  
　　  
　　这时Jared放开了他的嘴唇，留在他唇上的温度转瞬即逝。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，宝贝？”Jared的手掌拖着他的脸颊，“你看起来好像有些不开心。”  
　　  
　　“没什么，真的。”Jensen垂下眼眸，榛绿色的瞳孔里沉淀着一抹深绿，这抹色彩被浓密的睫毛阴影覆盖，就如同他被暗尘覆盖住的心一样，“我只是喝多了。”  
　　  
　　“你平常喝多了可不是这个反应，”Jared用手指摩挲着Jensen泛着水光的唇瓣，“不想在这里和我做？”  
　　  
　　“不，不是，”Jensen摇头，“我只是现在没这个兴致……”  
　　  
　　“噢，是吗？”Jared收回手指，语气里透出的寒意令Jensen不禁打了个冷颤，“可是你看起来像在生气呢。”  
　　  
　　Jensen沉默了，榛绿色的眼眸一动不动望着Jared，意图用眼神传达“你知道的”这句话。  
　　  
　　Jared露出了恍然大悟的表情，细长的金绿色眼睛里透露出一丝令人胆寒的色彩。他眨了眨眼，薄薄的嘴唇再次凑近了Jensen。  
　　  
　　“放轻松，宝贝，”Jared放软了语气，“你是在为Gen的事生气吗？”  
　　  
　　“你身上的玫瑰香水味真的很刺鼻。”Jensen如实承认道，“你们俩都那样贴在一起了，还指望我能在边上若无其事的看着？”  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉，亲爱的，”Jared温柔地吻着Jensen的眼睑，“她对于我来说什么都不是，只是现在我还需要她的帮忙……所以，你能理解我吗？”  
　　  
　　“事关‘Perdiot’的命运，huh？”Jensen挑眉问道，“既然如此，那好吧。”  
　　  
　　他在Jared面前主动解开了自己的领结，黑色衬衫里一对精巧的锁骨若隐若现，他很清楚Jared喜欢在这上面花上很多时间，直到上面布满深深浅浅的齿印和红痕。Jared再次将他整个裹在了怀里，柔软的嘴唇吮吻着他裸露在外的肌肤，喷洒在他颈间的呼吸滚烫近乎白热。他埋头轻咬着他锁骨，整齐的齿列划过覆盖在锁骨上面细薄的皮肤，齿印留在上面无比清晰，看起来暧昧而又情色。那并不痛，却足以让他沉寂的情欲再次迸发。  
　　  
　　可他却再次用手阻隔了Jared贴上来的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“不许对我撒谎。”  
　　  
　　Jensen踮起脚尖主动吻了Jared。他将舌头伸进Jared嘴里一边又一边地确认是否留下了他人的气息，带着香槟气味的舌尖肆无忌惮地扫过Jared灼热的口腔黏膜，过高的温度让他回想起Jared曾经为他口交时张开的嘴唇，那条湿润而灵活的舌头，被那张嘴吞吐的自己的阴茎。Jensen觉得自己的脸颊烫得像煮开的水，他想要松开Jared的嘴唇，对方却紧紧地缠绕着他的舌头，汲取着他舌面上醇厚的酒精气味，像是要把他的舌头吃进去一样焦急地啃咬，直到从他嘴角流出透明的津液，口腔里弥漫上淡淡的甜腥味。  
　　  
　　此刻的Jared更像一匹急不可耐地想要享用猎物的野狼，Jensen被按在他的利爪之下，等待着他用尖利的牙齿撕开皮肉。  
　　  
　　“当然，我只会爱你一个，”Jared舔去Jensen舌头上他咬出的伤口之上的鲜血，“爱你的身体，以及灵魂。”  
　　  
　　这是Jensen第二次听到Jared说这句话，第一次则是在他首次造访Jared家时在他提出那个问题后对方自然而然的回答，他甚至根本没考虑过这句话中所含的真实成分。  
　　  
　　Jared很少对他说“爱”这个字眼，更多的时候他显现出来的是对他的独占欲——比如他会轻咬着Jensen的耳垂在他耳边一遍遍地低语“我想要你”，比如现在。  
　　  
　　“想要射在你里面。”Jared无比笃定地说。他将膝盖挤进Jensen发颤的腿间，解开对方腰间的皮带，手指顺着腰线一路下滑褪下包裹着臀部的西裤，扯下贴在肌肤上已经湿掉一半的内裤，用一根手指直接挤进湿漉一片的臀缝里。  
　　  
　　Jared让Jensen背对着他，下颌抵在冰冷的壁柜上，细碎的吻落在Jensen裸露出来的后颈与脊背处。全然的黑暗里Jensen看不见周围的一切事物，只能感受着Jared的手指在自己体内逐渐深入——优雅却下流的手指正从他内部将他细细打磨，粗砺带茧的肌肤摩擦着温热的内壁，那动作有些心急有些粗暴，正逼迫着他的小穴更大限度地扩张开来。为了避免自己发出声音，Jensen咬紧了牙关，却不得不接受着Jared的手指在他后穴里浅浅的抽插，发出黏腻的轻哼与低喘声。  
　　  
　　Jared陷入了盲目的欲求之中，他从后面拥着Jensen染上情欲颜色的身体，满脑子想着怎么用阴茎将他狠狠贯穿，然后将精液填满他的肚子。他听不见Jensen喉间发出的吃痛的呻吟，无视了他细微的反抗，只是用力地扣住他的双臂，用坚韧的皮带将它们束缚住，让对方在他怀中丝毫动弹不得。  
　　  
　　“乖一点，宝贝，”Jared用牙齿轻咬着Jensen的肩头，“为什么要乱动？你难道不想要？”  
　　  
　　他并没有理会从Jensen唇间吐出的那些破碎的话语，而是直接打开了对方的身体。Jared的阴茎穿过敏感细密的皱褶，粗大灼热的前端毫无保留地撑开他的内壁，他摇晃着自己的腰部逐渐朝前推进，慢慢占领，直到Jensen的里面全部被他的阴茎填满才长长地吁了口气。他对Jensen的一切了如指掌，所以当他将Jensen按在壁柜上狠狠顶弄着他身体里的那一点时，Jensen的身体在他怀里微微发颤，内壁因为紧张而骤缩再次夹紧了他的阴茎。  
　　  
　　Jared注意到Jensen的肩头在发抖，在他将精液一股脑射进对方的小穴里时，他终于听到了Jensen低低的啜泣声。  
　　  
　　他将Jensen沾满汗水的脸颊转过来，嘴唇轻吻着对方粉红色的眼睑。  
　　  
　　Jensen知道这并不是因为疼痛，尽管这次的性爱经历绝对是他与Jared之间最糟糕的一次。回想起刚才晚宴上发生的事情，他又感觉如鲠在喉。  
　　  
　　“你是个骗子，”他说着，眼泪从那片纯粹的绿色里滑下来，“这肯定是我最后一次选择相信你。”

　　  
　　第十二幕

　　  
　　晚宴之后Jared把Jensen送回了对方所住的公寓，在此期间他们坐在车里一眼不发，Jensen只是偏过头看着窗外飞速后退的夜色，五彩斑斓的灯光从他疲惫的眼中掠过。然而之后Jared很长一段时间没有主动联系他，这让他有些不安，却不得不去说服自己不要胡思乱想。或许Jared工作很忙，忙到没有时间和他通电话；或许他遇上了什么麻烦，他需要逐一去处理它们；或许他有点为那天并不完美的性爱而沮丧，为他一时冲动说出的话语而失落——Jensen对此感到抱歉，面对Jared和Genevieve的交好他表现得的确过于冲动了，他愿意为了Jared放低姿态，只要Jared不再介意的话。  
　　  
　　在此之后他给Jared发了很多条短信，但没有收到任何一次回复。  
　　  
　　Jensen开始害怕了，他害怕Jared会就此从他的生命里消失，就像他们第一次之后两个人分道扬镳各不相见一样——可缘分把他们再次凑到了一起，让他们成为了恋人。他们之间有这个世界上最棒的性，这是除了Jared以外的人无法带给他的。除此之外他还和Jared分享了世界上最美好的东西——无尽的太阳与海，对方还向他许诺过要在罗德岛建一所房子，将来他们俩可以一起住在这里，在夕阳里的沙滩上就着一杯红酒的酒劲做爱，让温暖的海水没过他们的半身。  
　　  
　　他想念Jared，每时每刻都渴望触碰他，从柔软的发梢到宽阔的胸膛。在没能联系到Jared的日子里，每分每秒对于他来说都坐如针毡，每次他只能草草完成自己的工作盯着手机屏幕，等待一封新简讯的到来。可是没有，一次都没有，Jared就像人间蒸发了一般，那个排在他通讯录首位的那个名字此刻只成了一串冰冷的字母。  
　　  
　　等待Jared时每一寸空气都令他窒息。然而有一天他还是忍不住拨通了Jared的手机号码，听到的却是无尽的忙音。  
　　  
　　Jensen再也按耐不住焦急的心情，决定直接驱车赶往“Peridot”，因为想要弄清楚究竟发生了什么。当他穿过空荡的长廊，乘上拥挤的电梯，来到Jared的私人办公室门前时，却意外地看到大门紧闭，就连上次与他碰面的David也不知所踪。他试着询问了公司其他的工作人员，得到的结果让他不禁松了口气。  
　　  
　　他是从接待他的黑发女孩那里得知这个消息的——此刻Jared正在欧洲参加一个国际性金融峰会，大概要一个月左右才能回来，现在公司的日常事务由副总裁代为掌管。  
　　  
　　这下他终于知道Jared最近在忙些什么，只不过这仍然无法解释Jared不与他联系的缘由。  
　　  
　　Jensen失落地回到自己的公寓，像往常一样例行查看自己的电子邮箱，却发现满是各种稿件的邮箱里混着一封并没有做备注的邮件。  
　　  
　　这封邮件没有标题，显示的发件人邮箱是Jarpad719@gmail.com  
　　  
　　他几乎想都没想就左键单击点开了这封邮件，视线从网页的顶部拉向底部，难以遏制的狂喜之情从胸腔满溢，如同月亮初升时大海的潮汐。  
　　  
　　From：J•P  
　　  
　　Sent：Wednesday,May 07,2014 9:14AM  
　　  
　　To：J•A  
　　  
　　Subject：—  
　　  
　　这是我到达伦敦的第二天，在此之前我一直在斯堪的纳维亚半岛上来回辗转，忙得不可开交。由于在国内的电话卡不能全球漫游，David给我换了一张新的。我不确定你是否在尝试着联系我，但这一点我希望你知道。  
　　  
　　我想你，Jen。很想念你。  
　　  
　　在与你分开那天我一直在思考我是否做得过分了，答案是肯定的——我承认在我做出那样的行为时并没有考虑你的感受，而是自然而然地以为你可以理解我。直到你说出那句话时我才意识到我搞砸了，我让你伤心难过，而当时我甚至想不到怎样才能向你道歉，甚至不知道是否应该主动联系你。过了两天之后，我不得不去欧洲出差，登上飞机之前我才想起和你告别已经来不及了。  
　　  
　　我不知道你是否会因为我没有主动联系而产生误会，所以我让David帮忙找来了你的电子邮箱。如果你能看到这封邮件的话，就会知道地球这一端的我正在想念着你。  
　　  
　　伦敦现在正在下雨，而我在想你。  
　　  
　　希望你能原谅我所做的一切。

　　  
　　这封简短的邮件被Jensen默读了不下十遍，而后他开始着手回复。  
　　  
　　在键盘上敲击的每一根手指都在颤抖，他的双眼盯着电脑屏幕，温暖的泪水让上面的字体渐渐模糊。  
　　  
　　他当然想让Jared知道自己所想的一切，并且迫不及待要这么做了。

　　  
　　From：J•A  
　　  
　　Sent：Tuesday,May 06,2014 8:35PM  
　　  
　　To:J•P  
　　  
　　Subject:I got you.  
　　  
　　所以你现在过的是标准的格林威治时间，huh？  
　　  
　　显然，这只是个调侃而已，你知道我的意思。  
　　  
　　我从来就没有怪过你，所以你根本不需要跟我道歉。那时的我仅仅是想要冷静一下，回到家我只用了一个小时就想通了所有事情。  
　　  
　　之后我试着主动联系你，可是从来没有得到过回复，这让我心急如焚，甚至一度以为你想要终止我们这段关系。后来我去你的公司找你，才得知你出差的消息。那时的我不禁松了口气，心想我应该还有挽回的余地，回到家就收到了你的邮件。  
　　  
　　我很高兴，这证明我们的心意相通。  
　　  
　　此刻我也在想你，每分每秒，上帝作证。  
　　  
　　我已经迫不及待想要见到你了，Jay。  
　　  
　　我爱你。  
　　

　　他用颤抖的手指点下了左上角的“发送”键，坐在电脑前长长吁了口气。揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴之后，Jensen戴上了自己的眼镜正准备处理邮箱多出来的那堆稿件，却听到了收到新邮件的提示音。  
　　  
　　Jensen刷新了一下收件箱，果不其然收到了一封邮件，依然来自Jarpad719@gmail.com.  
　　  
　　他忍不住优先点开了这封邮件，内容里只有简短的一句话。  
　　  
　　「想见你。你用Skype吗，蜜糖？」下面还写着一串账号。  
　　  
　　Jensen不太使用社交网络，甚至没有自己的Twitter和Facebook，会申请电子邮箱也只是因为工作需要，对于聊天软件更是一无所知。这次为了Jared，他地破天荒地去申请了一个账号，等到他登录上去后，第一件事便是联系Jared。  
　　  
　　Jared果然在线。Jensen注意到他的头像是一只可爱的金毛犬，这让他忍不住想要发笑。当他的手指再次放上键盘时，Jared已经主动敲了他，还附带了一个微笑的表情，简直就像个纯情的男大学生。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：把你的视讯打开，Jen:)  
　　  
　　Jensen调整好了摄像头的角度，确保自己的正脸能被对方完全看见，这时从Jared那边发来了一个邀请，Jensen很快就点了同意。  
　　  
　　屏幕上并不宽阔的窗口里光线在一点点变亮，Jared的轮廓变得清晰起来，Jensen能看到他周围精致的套房陈设与窗外暗沉的天色。电脑屏幕散发出来的淡淡的荧光照在Jared脸上，使他的五官看起来更加分明。Jared穿着酒红色的宽大浴袍，敞开的领口里锁骨和胸肌若隐若现，垂下来的发丝往下滴着水珠，深棕色的鬈发看起来分外润泽。  
　　  
　　Jared的脸色在阴沉的天色里显得有点苍白，细长的眼眸下面青紫的痕迹昭示着他有些疲惫，不过仍然像往常那样英俊优雅。他戴着耳麦，将薄薄的嘴唇凑近话筒，低沉悦耳的声线伴随着兹兹的杂音从电脑的扬声器里传来。  
　　  
　　Jensen突然意识到自己真的很久没有听过Jared的声音了。  
　　  
　　“Jen，听不听得到我的声音？”  
　　  
　　Jensen点了点头，又添了一句：“你那边有点杂音。”  
　　  
　　Jared又试着调试了一下，从那边传来的声音变得清晰又真实。  
　　  
　　Jared。Jensen在心头一遍又一遍默念对方的名字，舌尖向上抵住上颚准确发音。Jared。  
　　  
　　“你真是迷人。”Jared的声音听起来性感极了，“上帝啊，我真是恨不得马上飞回去陪着你。”  
　　  
　　Jensen摘下眼镜放在一旁，露出那双翡翠色的眼睛，电脑屏幕的反光倒映在清澈的虹膜上，就像倒映在一汪碧绿的湖水之中。他看到屏幕里的Jared正用手指撑着下颌，希腊雕塑般的面孔又凑近了一分。  
　　  
　　“看来你还记得我所说的话啊。”Jared的嘴角勾起一丝弧度，就连慵懒的声线里也带着若有若无的笑意。Jensen注意到那只撑着下颌的手，细长的手指看上去苍白而齐整——它很大，几乎要盖住Jared半张脸颊，这让他忍不住回想起这只手在他身上肆意游移的模样。  
　　  
　　Jensen感到口干舌燥，他微微挪动了一下臀部，发出一声含糊不清的回应。  
　　  
　　窗口里Jared脸上的笑意加深了几分，甚至有些贴近那种不怀好意的坏笑了。他调整了一下坐姿，让人不禁联想到他是不是把浴袍下摆掀开里面什么都没穿。  
　　  
　　“口好渴，我去接杯水。”Jensen舔了舔鲜红的下唇站起身来从屏幕前很快离开，大约一分钟后，再次出现在屏幕里的他手中多了个盛着冰水的玻璃杯。  
　　  
　　在Jared眼前，他将嘴唇贴上玻璃杯，有意无意地突显出饱满丰润的嘴唇与嫩红色的口腔内壁——该死的漂亮，该死的下流。他无比清晰地听到那头Jared深深吸了口气，脸颊已经爬上了近似于醉酒般的红晕。  
　　  
　　“操，Jen，想咬住你那张不听话的嘴唇，”Jared的声音混着潮湿的鼻音，已经带上了明显的情欲气息，“那张淫荡的小嘴。此刻我正为它硬着，硬的发疼。”  
　　  
　　Jensen握着玻璃杯把手的手指已经渗出了很多汗，他的指尖变得灼热而又黏腻，显然Jared的反应是他意料之中的结果。听着Jared口中直白的话语，他下意识望了一眼自己裤裆，果真瞥见从他的裤缝处已经渗出一点深色。  
　　  
　　Jared低沉暧昧的声音就像一个个鼓点敲击着他的阴囊。他伸出手拉下裤链，隔着棉质内裤他能够触摸到自己腿间已经一片湿滑黏腻，他一边看着屏幕里的Jared一边将内裤慢吞吞地拉扯下来，放松了自己的身体，将后背完全靠在身后的椅背上，半眯着眼的样子让人联想起一只慵懒的猫咪。  
　　  
　　“想要我的屁股吗？”这恐怕是他为数不多的一次主动挑逗。虽然Jensen上半身的衣服完好无损，可他已经快把下半身全部脱光了。他的手指游走到自己的臀缝之间，掀开细密的皱褶，慢慢挤进自己的穴口。  
　　  
　　上帝啊，他的后面都湿透了。  
　　  
　　“想要你的屁股，如果它在我眼前的话，我会咬它，用舌头舔湿你漂亮的小洞。”Jared的话语下流无比，却令他兴奋不已。他想象着Jared张开嘴轻咬着自己的臀肉，一双色情的大手捏着他的两边臀瓣，灵活的舌尖抵住他湿软的穴口轻柔地舔舐，然后像试探一般渐渐进入——伸进体内的是自己的手指，他用指腹在湿润的内壁里仔细研磨，想要将自己的小穴操得更开，而此时他的阴茎又胀大了一圈，他用空出来的那只手圈着它飞快地上下套弄，铃口处缓缓渗出的前液沾满了他的手掌。  
　　  
　　Jensen吞咽了一口唾液，喉结随着他的动作上下滑动了一下，从他唇齿之间流泻出破碎的低哑呻吟撩拨着Jared的耳朵。  
　　  
　　耳麦里传来Jared愉快的笑声，Jensen盯着屏幕，视线却已无法准确聚焦。  
　　  
　　“你的脸好红，”Jared低沉的声音飘荡在耳际，“我猜你的手指一定没有闲下来，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“操，Jay，”Jensen拖着干涩嘶哑的声音说时，他能听到从后穴传来的淫靡水声，“我他妈只想让你操我，所以快点，我想要你的手指，你的阴茎——想要你在我身体里留下标记，不只是插进去拔出来那么简单……”  
　　  
　　Jensen将手指顶到了最深处。他感到自己全身的温度就像一个达到沸点的水壶，指尖下的肌肤滚烫到近乎白热，血液随着满溢的快感在他的血管里飞速奔流——那样快，那样有力，近乎疯狂地在他的皮下抽跳。  
　　  
　　指尖摸到了最里面，脆弱的前列腺被他的手指戳刺着，过于强烈的快感让他忍不住抽泣呜咽。Jensen的肩膀颤抖着，抬起的眼眸周围是一圈诱人的绯红，而翡翠绿的眼眸被泪水打磨得晶莹透亮，正被沾着泪珠的卷曲睫毛覆盖着，看起来脆弱而又美丽。  
　　  
　　Jensen听到自己的声音突然变得尖利起来，在他完全射在手上的那一刻。与此同时他听到那一端的Jared发出一声暗沉的低吼，不禁绷紧了自己的脊背。  
　　  
　　“该死的……”Jared长长的抽了口气，又抬起头朝Jensen低低地笑，“再让我猜猜……你刚才一定是射在了自己手上，我说得对吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen的个人小秘密再次被Jared猜透了，这脸上的红色又加深了一分。  
　　  
　　“我也是。”Jared笑着坦白，咧开嘴角的弧度是那样美好。Jensen就是喜欢看他笑的模样，每当他这样笑着，他会想把整个世界都送给他。  
　　  
　　Jensen又凑近了些。他的手指抚过自己通红的嘴唇，然后拉下衣摆弓起了腰。  
　　  
　　一个柔软的吻印在了镜头上。  
　　  
　　“我爱你。”他说。

-tbc。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这文的走向已经越来越dark了。

　　第十三幕  
　　  
　　这段时间里，Jared和Jensen每天都通过这样的方式交流。这种交流方式给人的感觉很奇妙，他们对着屏幕，说话需要通过一个小小的麦克风，之间相隔数千里的距离，却像对方就在眼前一样，甚至比肉体交合更令人感觉刺激。Jensen痴迷于此，每天从报社下班回来，他所做的第一件事便是打开电脑登录Skype，有时候Jared的头像会亮着，但更多时间里它仍是灰色的状态。在Jensen心里时常有些微的失落在冒泡，他渴望看到Jared，希望有更多时间和他在一起。当Jared的头像好不容易亮起时，他毫不犹豫地主动敲了Jared。  
　　  
　　Jensen：你终于来了。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：想我了吗，宝贝？  
　　  
　　Jensen：一点也不。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：真的？一点也不？  
　　  
　　Jensen：真的，一点也不。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：既然你都这么说了，那我先下线了:( 过会儿还要作一个会议总结。  
　　  
　　Jensen：你等等，再陪我一会。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：你看起来有什么话要对我说，Jen。  
　　  
　　Jensen：你什么时候回洛杉矶？  
　　  
　　Jarpad：等这周的会议一开完我就回来。怎么了，甜心？  
　　  
　　Jensen：太长了，真的，太长了。我迫不及待想要见你。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：只有几天了，不会等太久的，好吗？乖乖等我回来，我会给你带礼物的。回来的那天我会去见你，我们可以去任何地方约会，任何你喜欢的地方。  
　　  
　　Jensen：好，那天我会在报社楼下等你。给我电话。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：一定会的。  
　　  
　　Jared的头像重新暗了下去，Jensen坐在电脑前一时间不知道该看向何处。他退出了聊天界面，选择了关机，呆坐在椅子放松了全身的肌肉，好让自己的神经不那么紧绷，看着黑漆漆的电脑屏幕，他长长地吁了口气。  
　　  
　　明明听到了值得兴奋的消息，可Jensen却并没有感到欣喜，相反的，另一种不安的情绪涌上他的心头。  
　　  
　　Jared向他下了一个简单的许诺，他并不确定对方是否会兑现。虽然他与Jared之间的矛盾已经几乎完全化解了，可只要想起Genevieve这个存在，他还是会感觉芒刺在背，毕竟Jared欺骗过他，这是个谁都不能否认的事实。他所知道的Jared是个优雅的绅士，是个成功的商人，是个完美的恋人，但也是个骗子，理智令他不能完全相信Jared所说的每一句话，他需要再三斟酌才能下一个准确的结论。  
　　  
　　事实上他还是不够了解Jared，尽管他与对方每天都可以聊很久，可Jared总是选择规避那些比较私人的问题，比如他的过去——他并不希望任何一个人知道他的过去，这意味着他无法向Jensen完全敞开心扉，他隐瞒着所有自己不想让别人知道的事情。  
　　  
　　“你对我的了解已经够多了，Jen。”Jared总是这样说，每到这种时候，Jensen会选择不再过问。  
　　  
　　Jared才是他们之间不坦诚的那一个。  
　　  
　　他越想越懊恼，放在台灯上的手指不停地敲击着开关，光线明明灭灭地在他眼前闪动。这时在他脑海里突然闪过一个人的名字——  
　　  
　　“Chad”。那个在舞会上和他有过一面之缘的纨绔子弟，Jared的损友兼大学同学。他对Jared的了解远远比他要多。  
　　  
　　他从抽屉里找到了Chad曾经递给他的名片，犹豫了半晌后，还是拨通了上面的电话号码。  
　　  
　　电话很快就接通了，男人带着笑意的声线从那头响起来。  
　　  
　　“你好？”  
　　  
　　“你好，我是Jensen，”Jensen在介绍自己的时候停顿了几秒，“呃……Jared的朋友。”  
　　  
　　“哈，你们俩的关系我再了解不过了，”Chad笑着说，“所以，像你这样的美人为什么会突然联系我呢？”  
　　  
　　电话这头的Jensen突然沉默了，Chad只能听到他起伏的呼吸声。  
　　  
　　“我猜猜，是因为Jared？那个家伙最近不是在欧洲吗？”Chad漫不经心地问道，从听筒这边传来他的吞咽声，显然在正在享受一杯珍藏已久的陈酿，“我有什么可以帮你的？”  
　　  
　　“我想知道关于Jared的事情，”Jensen深吸了一口气，“更多更多。”  
　　  
　　“你指的是什么方面的？放纵的大学生活？复杂的人际关系？还是他有过多少男友和女友？”  
　　  
　　“一切。”Jensen简短地说。  
　　  
　　“你是不是觉得他有什么瞒着你，才来求助于我？”Chad显然已经将一切看透，“你知道，我不可能告诉你任何不利于他的事情，毕竟他是我的好朋友。”  
　　  
　　“但愿那些我没必要知道。”  
　　  
　　“不过我给你一个忠告，”Chad的语气突然认真起来，玩味的声线压低了几分，“如果你不想被伤害，离他远点。”  
　　  
　　“我不明白……为什么？”Jensen的声音听起来十足的迷惑不解，好像在听一件类似于“苹果树上长了个梨”这样的事情，“他有多少我不了解的地方？”  
　　  
　　“事实上，谁都不能说了解他。我只知道他刚进哈佛商学院的时候SAT成绩接近满分，是个标准的优等生，可对于他的家境和过去我一直一无所知，”Chad向Jensen娓娓道来，“他在社团活动方面一直很活跃，爱好也很广泛，甚至经常去听学校开设的心理学课程，还拿到了学位。”  
　　  
　　“这些听起来真是再正常不过了……所以你为什么这么说？”  
　　  
　　“他在大二的时候开始交女朋友，那些在舞会上认识的小妞，每一个和他交往的时间不会超过两个星期。”Chad的语气开始转折，“可是不久之后他开始跟男生交往，有时是一个，有时是同时几个，他从不把他们带去宿舍，而是直接去酒店开房。可是从来没有一段关系能持续很长时间。”  
　　  
　　“我不管他曾经是怎样的人，”Jensen几乎要窒息，“我只想知道，关于我……”  
　　  
　　“关于你？我知道，他的确很喜欢你，”Chad暧昧地说，“甚至是他这么多年最喜欢的一个。不过你真的敢确定你是他独一无二的挚爱吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen再次陷入了沉默，这份死寂在扬声器里逐渐蔓延。  
　　  
　　“我没资格评价你们俩之间的事情，但我还是想告诉你，Jensen，”Chad说，“你没必要对这段感情太过认真，这样只会徒增伤害。Jared远比你我想象的要复杂，他是个谜，没人能够完全参透。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢你和你的忠告。”  
　　  
　　Jensen没有听Chad继续说下去，而是直接挂断了电话。他不能接受他人对自己和Jared的感情说三道四，因为他自有主张。  
　　  
　　他黑暗里这样想着，疲惫地阖上眼皮，脑中却不由自主地开始浮现Chad所说的每一句话。

　　  
　　Jensen翻阅邮箱的时候收到了新邮件的提醒，此时他正在报社对着电脑工作。他认为浏览一封邮件并不会占用他多少工作时间，于是他用鼠标左键点开了这封邮件。  
　　  
　　一封来自Jarpad719@gmail.com的邮件。  
　　  
　　From：J•P  
　　  
　　Sent：Saturday，May 17,2014 9:25PM  
　　  
　　To：J•A  
　　  
　　Subject：I’ll be back the day after tomorrow.  
　　  
　　我现在已经到日内瓦了，在这儿我给你买了礼物，虽然暂时不打算告诉你是什么，但我想你一定会喜欢。  
　　  
　　回国的飞机订在明天下午两点，在回国之后我还要从肯尼迪机场转机，预计后天能回到洛杉矶。  
　　  
　　上帝啊，我真的想马上见到你。

　　  
　　Jared终于要回来了，这也意味着他能在后天见到对方。而在此期间，他已经将近一个月没有亲眼见过Jared，他渴望Jared的拥抱，渴望Jared的亲吻以及更亲密的肢体接触。虽然他在之前胡思乱想了一番，可对于他来说，没有比Jared就在身边更令他感到开心的事情。Jared在邮件里并没有提到航班的编号与时间，Jensen便打算回头再发一封邮件问问他，不出意外，他应该会去机场接机。  
　　  
　　在脑中规划好了一切，他关掉电子邮箱，将双手放上键盘打算继续卖力工作。要想为自己争取更多假期，他必须比别人完成更多的额定工作才行，社长那个糟老头子把下个月的工作计划都扔给了他，显然已经充分信任他了。不过Jensen坚信自己能做好一切，毕竟大家都认为他无所不能。  
　　  
　　正当他开始构思一篇社会性较强的文章时，身后有个低沉的男声突然叫住了他。  
　　  
　　“Jensen。”  
　　  
　　是他的同事Chris，一个金发碧眼的小伙子，他在这里已经工作将近一年了，Jensen对他的印象还挺不错的。  
　　  
　　“这是明天要刊登的新闻，我想要你帮我过一遍，”Chris望入Jensen眼底，眼神分外真诚。  
　　  
　　“我并不负责这个，你知道的。”Jensen想要推辞，他的工作已经够多了。  
　　  
　　“可是别人都下班了，留在这里的只有你。”Chris的语气听上去几乎是在哀求了，“就帮我这一次好不好？我交稿已经够晚了，要是拖到明天早上Jim会杀了我的。”  
　　  
　　“既然如此，你先给我吧。”Jensen叹了口气，扶正了鼻梁上的眼镜，他抬眼，果真见面前这个大男孩露出了感激的笑容。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你！Jensen！真是太感谢了！”  
　　  
　　“没什么的，Chris。”Jensen勾起唇角微笑了一下，却见Chris在一瞬间红了脸。  
　　  
　　负责新闻类板块对于他来说是件很无聊的事情，每天他所能看到的无非是“加州竞选议员的情况如何如何”“又有部什么电影要在好莱坞开拍”诸如此类的新闻，Jensen原本以为今天的新闻也没有什么特别的。他顺着标题扫下来，接着一页一页翻阅过去，终于停在了第三页。  
　　  
　　“‘Perdiot’股份有限公司CEO在日内瓦以个人名义宣布创立基金会，并同时宣布与某社交名媛在下个月订婚。”  
　　  
　　新闻篇幅并不长，旁边有一张配图，是彩色的，上面是穿着一身黑色西装的Jared和穿着粉红色雪纺长裙的Genevieve，Genevieve优雅地挽着他，Jared则对镜头露出了非常标准的笑容。  
　　  
　　Jensen知道自己的嘴唇在发抖，脑中有什么东西正在炸开——这种感觉不是单纯的愤怒，而是绝望，是疼痛，这种疼痛好比在他鲜血淋漓的伤口上撒上盐粒再用冰水浸透，盐水深深地渗透进他的皮肉里，似乎再也无法结痂痊愈。很好，Jared再次把他摆了一道，若不是他在报社工作，有看新闻的习惯的话，多半还被对方像傻子一样蒙在鼓里。  
　　  
　　Jared去欧洲开会是事实，那些忙碌的行程也是事实，可是Jared从来没有告诉过他Genevieve与之同行，他还在媒体面前公布了与她订婚的消息。  
　　  
　　这一切对于他来说简直讽刺至极。Jensen坐在转椅上将脸埋进手心里，等到他再次抬起头来时，脸上的表情是超乎寻常的冷静。  
　　  
　　他已经知道该怎么做了。

　　  
　　第十四幕

　　  
　　Jared回到洛杉矶的那天下午他便直接赶到了Jensen工作的报社楼下，而在此期间Jensen却一直没有联系过他。这让他觉得有些蹊跷，却没有过多去在意。他将玛莎拉蒂GC停在马路对面时已经是下午五点，下班的工作人员陆续走出大楼，他却迟迟未见Jensen的身影。刚开始他觉得并不奇怪，毕竟Jensen对待工作的态度比任何人都要严谨，可当他等了一个小时，看到天色逐渐昏沉之后，他才注意到了不对劲的地方。  
　　  
　　楼层里的灯光已经完全熄灭了，大楼里除了大厅皆是一片黑暗。Jensen应该早已离开。  
　　  
　　可是Jared并没有看到Jensen走出来，也没有接到他的任何短信和电话。Jared坐在车里努力平静怒气之后，他拿出手机拨通了Jensen的号码——Jared在回国之后将手机换了回来，以免Jensen联系不到他，可现在看来他的顾虑是多余的。  
　　  
　　电话接通了，可Jensen并没有接听它，Jared在扬声器里听到的只是无尽的忙音和嘈杂的电流声，它们搅在一起令他心烦意乱。  
　　  
　　Jensen接电话一向及时，即使是被什么突发状况耽误他也会很快回电。然而Jared在驾驶位上等了好一会却依然没有等到Jensen的来电，他忍不住再次拨了过去。  
　　  
　　原本的状况还是照旧。忙音。电流声。灭顶的焦躁吞噬了他的心。  
　　  
　　他握紧了手机，手心渗出粘哒哒的汗水沾在光滑的表面上，黏腻的感觉令他胃部翻涌，原本焦躁的心情变得更为无可附加。  
　　  
　　下一秒，Jared将手机甩出了车窗，在方向盘前抬起了通红的眼睛，不安的情绪几乎要从他的眼眶里满溢出来。手机摔在不远处的地面上已经四分五裂露出一堆精细的零件，他发动了汽车引擎，车轮转动起来直接从那堆手机残骸上碾了过去，一路踩着油门，似乎已经完全无所顾忌。

　　  
　　Jared再次拨通Jensen电话的时候已经换了个新手机，电话卡也重新置办了一张。这次他并没有等待太久，电话很快接通，电话那头传来平稳的呼吸声，接着熟悉的声音从他耳畔响起，那无疑是Jensen。  
　　  
　　“你好，这里是Jensen。”  
　　  
　　“是我。”Jared的声音低到几乎听不见，语气平稳得要命，几乎听不出任何愤怒急躁的情绪。  
　　  
　　Jensen像是听出了他的声音，瞬间就陷入了良久的沉默。Jared一直在等着Jensen主动开口，他需要一个值得信服的理由。  
　　  
　　“Jared……听着，”Jensen的话语听起来有点断断续续，Jared耐心地等待着他的答案，“别再打来了。”  
　　  
　　这个答案绝不是他想要听到的。  
　　  
　　Jared直接忽略了Jensen的话，仍然维持着温文尔雅的语气：“我去报社楼下找过你，给你打过无数通电话，你是不是没有注意到？告诉我，你是没有注意到。”  
　　  
　　他发自内心的希望Jensen这样回答，他们至少可以相安无事的继续在一起。  
　　  
　　“我辞职了，公寓我也退掉了，然后我花整整两天时间在思考要不要接你的电话，你打来了，”他听到电话那头的Jensen深深地吸了口气，断断续续的声音已经带上了明显的哭腔，“就算如此，在挂掉这通电话之后，我也会把手机号码换掉——所以你还不明白吗？”  
　　  
　　“我应该明白什么？”在内心深处Jared自然明白一切，可他还是想等Jensen亲自开口。  
　　  
　　“该死的，你觉得我是傻子，能够任你愚弄一次又一次？你认为我不会知道你和Genevieve订婚的消息，或者我知道了还会置若罔闻的做你的婊子吗？”怒气就像火红的岩浆从火山口喷发那般喷薄而出，Jensen用力地咬了咬下唇，眼圈红得可怕，“我最痛恨的就是被人无休止地欺骗，更何况那个人是你——为了你我可以付出一切，甚至是生命。可是你又是怎么对我的？”  
　　  
　　“Jen，事情并没有你想象的那么简单，你回来，我会慢慢解释给你听，好吗？”Jared的语气又放软了一分，“求你。”  
　　  
　　这已经是极限了。Jared向来不轻易求人，就算在竞争激烈的商界也是如此，高贵的自尊迫使他从不低下头颅，可面对Jensen他不得不放低姿态，这是此刻他唯一能做的。  
　　  
　　“求你。”  
　　  
　　Jensen再次在听筒那边默不作声，可Jared发誓他听到了对方喉头哽咽的声音。  
　　  
　　他足够了解Jensen，只要对方还爱着他的话，他还有后退一步的余地。Jensen在用力压抑自己的啜泣声，他的呼吸听起来是如此脆弱而又悲凉。  
　　  
　　“不可能的，Jared，”Jensen叹息着说，“你还是不懂我的意思？究竟要我怎么做才能让你明白……我们完了。”  
　　  
　　Jared耳中所有声音在此刻都安静了下来，只剩下扬声器里兹兹的电流声穿透他的耳膜。  
　　  
　　“已经没办法再继续了，因为我有原则，你跨过了那条线，一切覆水难收，”Jensen解释道，“你有你的事业，你的抱负，你的决心，我都理解，但这只是你一个人的事……你现在只需要安安静静的等待那天，订婚，带着她去选戒指，然后结婚。别担心我，我再也不会出现了。”  
　　  
　　“是吗，如果我说不行呢，”Jared的声线在一瞬间变得阴鸷恶毒，甚至带着一点残忍的笑意，“你以为自己真的能那么轻易地从我眼前消失——换掉工作，换掉住处，换掉手机号码决定人间蒸发，这些真的对我管用吗？我太了解你了，Jensen，无论如何我都会去找你。”  
　　  
　　“我会离开洛杉矶，去任何地方，完全退出你的生活。”  
　　  
　　“那你就试试看吧，”Jared笑了笑，压低的声音听起来是那么陌生，“把整个美国翻个遍对于我来说也不是什么难事，只要我给了足够的数额，会有很多人愿意为我提供你的行踪。”  
　　  
　　Jensen吞咽着舌上的唾液，思考着Jared话语中的可能性。  
　　  
　　“到时候我会找到你，把你带回来，扔在我的床上让我操上三天三夜，”Jared接着道，“我会给你痛苦，给你噩梦，因为这是你从我身边离开所要付出的代价。”  
　　  
　　几乎是咬牙切齿的语气。Jensen从来没有见过如此怒不可遏的Jared，他在他面前一向温柔得无可救药，除了某些时候——在床上的时候，他是如此狂野，像只不知疲倦的狮子。此刻他所面对的Jared让他险些以为是某个毫不相干的陌生人，他的声音不再充满情欲气息，也不再温柔深情，留下的只是纯粹的愤怒，愤怒与愤怒。  
　　  
　　“再见，Jared。”Jensen闭上眼睛，又像想起了什么似的，“不，是永不相见。”  
　　  
　　他直接挂断了电话，将自己埋进了床上的被单里，按下台灯的电源键后灯光暗下，他在黑暗里一动不动地看着空荡荡的天花板，一滴眼泪从他的眼角滑落沁入枕头里。  
　　  
　　像是终于无法忍耐一般，他终于失声痛哭，伴随他的只有冰冷的黑夜和隔壁房间将熄未熄的灯光而已。

　　  
　　一切总要继续。  
　　  
　　曾经与他共事的同事们都不知道他究竟去了哪里，在他们看来，Jensen在一个再普通不过的早晨就那样悄无声息的离开了，在桌上只留了一封辞职信。谁都不知道到底发生了什么以及他辞职的缘由。不过在那之后他并没有离开洛杉矶，而是到了离这里三个街区的埃尔蒙特安顿下来，没有任何人发现他的行踪。  
　　  
　　在此之后，Jensen做了选择。他删除了Jared所有的联系方式，将自己的手机号码换了一个全新的，又找了一份媒体方面的工作——是一家颇为畅销的时事杂志，当上司听闻他的名字后毫不犹豫的雇了他，并给他安排了一个待遇相当不错的职位。虽然这份工作暂时不及在报社时那么优厚的薪水，但足以让他养活自己了。“不过是重新开始而已。”他每天早上对着镜子露出微笑，以此确保自己随时处于最佳状态。  
　　  
　　生活平淡如水。对于他来说每一天都在重复，和他遇见Jared之前没什么两样——除了他没有再去club这一点。在外人看来，他就是个无趣的上班族，每天准点上下班，在街边的咖啡店里解决一日三餐，好在他在杂志社的业绩不错，这个月的任务已经超额完成的同时也兼顾了质量——很快的，他赢得了所有同事的敬佩之心，也获得了上司滔滔不绝的称赞。这种生活比他想象中还要顺利，可是他总觉得少了些什么。  
　　  
　　激情与刺激——他有多久没享受过这些了？半个月？一个月？从Jared身边离开之后开始？他感觉自己就像个禁欲的修士，可从没有人逼他这么做。  
　　  
　　性爱固然很好，可Jared曾经给他的太过完美了，让他仍然从那段记忆里完全解脱出来。很多个晚上他仍然会梦到Jared，梦到他骨节分明的大手抚过他赤裸的肌肤，细长的狐狸眼认真凝视着他的眼眸，薄而坚毅的嘴唇含住他的唇瓣轻轻吸吮，粗大而完美的阴茎捅进他的身体，再将他一点点打开——这些美妙旖旎的幻想只能存在于梦中，现实中的Jared可能正在忙着跟Genevieve订婚，他们会用上最好的香槟酒庆祝，热情地邀请上流社会的每一个宾客，报纸上会用整版报道这场盛大的订婚仪式。可是他不想知道关于Jared的任何消息，一点都不。  
　　  
　　Jensen并不打算将自己永远囚禁在有Jared的梦魇之中，于是在下班之后，他站在新租的公寓宽大的穿衣镜前再次开始审视自己。  
　　  
　　他脱下了套在身上的白衬衫与设计简单的牛仔裤，从衣柜里翻出了许久没有穿过的紧身皮衣与黑色皮裤一点点穿上——虽然现在的他比起以前已经略显消瘦，被皮裤包裹的大腿留出了一点空间，但好歹还算过关。  
　　  
　　Jensen在镜子面前抚摸着自己的脸，除了脸型比之前更为瘦削眼眶更加深陷之外他找不到任何与以前不同的地方。最后他摘下了眼镜，镜像里的那双眼睛仍然是不掺杂质的翡翠绿，在黯淡的光线下闪烁微光。  
　　  
　　他不禁想到Jared与对方所说的那句搭讪说辞。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢你的眼睛，它们让我想到法式的Verte，有着最为纯粹透亮的橄榄石绿。”  
　　  
　　Jensen闭上眼睛努力将Jared从脑中驱逐出去，因为他知道自己正在准备一场狩猎，他会进入那片狩猎场锁定自己的猎物，会拥有一段比前者刺激百倍的一夜情体验。  
　　  
　　忘掉一切，放纵自己，这将是他今晚唯一需要做的事情。

-tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你会看到一个醋性大发的总裁和并不成功的公众场合play，继续dark

　　第十五幕

　　  
　　从之前与Jared认识之后，Jensen就再也没有造访过这里。他喜欢这里变幻莫测的黑光灯与暧昧迷离的气氛，喜欢这里的特调马提尼与Graveyard（注4），喜欢在这里的每一段邂逅——Jared固然是其中最完美的一个，但其他的艳遇对于他来说也相当愉快。其实Jensen并不是固定的Bottom，很多时候他会将目光转向那些身材纤细，脸蛋精致的漂亮男孩，当然，只有在他找不到合适的攻略对象时他才会这么做。对于Jensen来说，比起操人他更喜欢被操，尽管他眼光很高，但为了令自己有个美好的夜晚，他并不打算降低要求。  
　　  
　　被一袭紧身皮衣包裹着的Jensen推门而入，门铃清脆的在他耳畔回响。他从容地走过昏暗的室内挤做一堆的人群，忽略掉了那些浓郁的香水味和刺鼻的烟味径直向长条形的吧台走去，而没有理会黑暗里那些来回打量着他的下流眼神。迷幻的暗沉光线里他的皮衣泛着一层紫色的光泽，暗金色的发梢呈现着近乎深棕的色泽，而那双眼睛仍然是纯粹的宝绿，就像装在酒杯里的苦艾酒一样澄澈透明。他在吧台旁边坐下来，挪动手指点了一杯特调马提尼，却并没有将视线投向别处。  
　　  
　　Jensen知道自己并不需要主动出手搭讪，这对他来说毫无意义。他就像一罐甜美的蜂蜜被安静地放置着，如此惹人垂涎——Jensen能感受到那些落在他后背上的火热视线，它们像细密的蛛网一样爬满了他的肌肤，很快的，一只手搭上了他的肩膀，他回过头，只见一个打着黑色耳钉的男孩站在他身后，纤细瓷白的胳膊看上去像轻轻一扭就会断掉一样，Jensen推测他应该没有超过18岁。  
　　  
　　“嘿，你很火辣，”男孩凑过来用直白而简明的话语搭讪道，“咱们试试怎么样？”  
　　  
　　Jensen匆匆扫了一眼男孩的脸蛋，微笑着道：“还是等你到了能喝酒的年纪再来吧。”  
　　  
　　他可对小男生半点兴趣都没有，何况对方的长相也不是他的菜。男孩兴致缺缺地从他身边离开了，紧接着一个高大的人影贴了过来，来者身材健硕满身肌肉，看起来像个标准的健美教练，而对方显然表现得过于主动了，让Jensen感觉很不自在。  
　　  
　　“美人，在等人吗？”男人靠近Jensen的耳朵朝他的耳垂轻轻吹气，Jensen下意识地往后面躲了一下，榛绿色眼眸打量着对方。  
　　  
　　男人的身上满是雄性荷尔蒙与汗液混合的气味，就连呼出的空气也是灼热的。Jensen感觉对方身上的汗沾在了他身上，就好像也他是全身黏腻充满了汗臭味一般，他抿了一口杯中的马提尼，微微皱了皱眉头。  
　　  
　　“我并没有在等谁，只不过我能回答你的必然只有‘不’。”Jensen觉得自己的语气尖酸刻薄极了。  
　　  
　　“我只是想请你喝一杯……”  
　　  
　　“不了，谢谢你的好意。”Jensen直接拒绝了他，甚至拒绝的时候也没有看对方一眼。在那个男人放弃纠缠之后，吧台前正忙着擦拭的酒杯的酒保忍不住笑道：“你真是一点都没变。”  
　　  
　　“你也是，Jason，”Jensen用手指在吧台上画着圈，“我要续杯，可以吗？”  
　　  
　　名叫Jason的酒保笑了笑，接住Jensen递过来的酒杯，将身子探过来道：“不过你真的很久没来了，前段时间在忙什么？”  
　　  
　　“工作。”  
　　  
　　“是吗，”Jason看起来不以为意，“你上次来的时候不是跟一个帅哥相谈甚欢吗，我记得你之后跟他走了，之后怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　“就那样。”Jensen简略地说。  
　　  
　　“就那样？”Jason张着嘴，似乎很惊讶，“可是之后你就没有来过了，我还以为你们俩进展迅速。”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴。”Jensen眼中的绿色变得更深了，压低的声音听起来破碎而嘶哑，带着一分怒气。他有些过激的反应令Jason吓了一跳，Jason便不再过问。  
　　  
　　这时一个低沉而富有磁性的声线从Jensen耳畔响起，还没等他反应过来，对方已经坐上了他旁边的空位。  
　　  
　　那是个长相英俊的男人，有一双和Jared非常相像的金绿色眼眸和深棕色头发，不过他的头发比Jared短上许多。他的面部轮廓像是柔化了的Jared，有着相对来说较为扁平小巧的鼻梁和不那么突出的颧骨，Jensen猜他或许有点东方血统——Jensen的目光游走在男人宽阔的肩膀和结实的肌肉上，显然对方身材比例很好，标准的宽肩细腰窄臀被简单的紧身T恤与深蓝色牛仔裤包裹着，虽然身高方面不如Jared，但仍旧比他高出一点。  
　　  
　　对方并没有直接朝他搭话，而是直接点了两杯sunrise，将其中一杯推到他面前。  
　　  
　　变幻的暗紫色的灯光下金红色的酒液晕染了同样的颜色，而灯光下对方的眼睛令他想到晶莹剔透的猫眼石，看上去神秘而又危险。  
　　  
　　“你看起来似乎有心事，虽然我不打算过问，这杯酒或许能让你的心情好许多，”男人的声音很柔和，令他联想到微风掠过树叶发出的沙沙声，“我叫Augus，很高兴认识你。”  
　　  
　　“Jensen。”Jensen喝着杯中的sunrise时很乐意地自我介绍时，将嘴唇贴在酒杯上显现出粉红色的水润的下唇与若隐若现的灵活舌尖。他承认自己在有意无意地引诱对方，因为在心里他已经默认了今晚与他共度良宵的人选。  
　　  
　　在愉快的谈话过程中他了解到Augus其实是一个心理医生，与他交谈就像是与另一个自己交谈一般，他能理解他的所有话语甚至是每一个表情，并且像个引导者一样开导着他走出困境。  
　　  
　　“既然你已经打算重新开始，又何必执着于过去呢。”Augus叹息一声，细长的眼眸里溢满真诚，那一瞬间Jensen竟然有吻上那双眼睛的冲动。  
　　  
　　这样看着他的Augus令他想起Jared。他将眼睛闭上又睁开，那双绿眼睛并未如他想象中那样消失。  
　　  
　　正当他将脸颊凑过去打算亲吻那双眼睛时，突然有人从背后抓住了他的肩膀。那只手骨节粗大手指纤长，就像大理石雕塑一样完美。  
　　  
　　“他是谁？”熟悉的声音在那个瞬间从他耳后响起来

　　  
　　Jensen几乎以为自己是幻听了，那分明是Jared的声音。  
　　  
　　“这人他妈的是谁？”那个声音又响起来了，他重复了刚才的话语，还加了个以表愤怒的语气词，而以这样的方式说出这几个语气词显然是Jared的专利——一个平稳中音调微微上扬的“the hell”似乎埋藏着压抑已久的情绪，这种情绪就像活火山里积蓄已久的岩浆，只等着合适的时刻一举喷发。  
　　  
　　还没等Jensen开口说话，Argus已经站了起来挡在了他身前。  
　　  
　　“你说的人就是他吗，Jensen？”Augus挑起眉毛露出一个微笑，“虽然很想请你喝一杯，但显然Jensen不打算跟你走。”  
　　  
　　“请你让开。”Jared加重了“请”字的语气，Jensen这才注意到他的嘴唇上有一道血痕，是咬下唇才会留下的痕迹。  
　　  
　　Augus仍然不为所动，他直勾勾地盯着Jared，像是要将他的脑门盯穿。  
　　  
　　Jared的眼睛红得可怕，深陷的眼眶将他的疲惫加深了些许——他并没有如Jensen所想的那样成为一个被幸福滋养着的准新郎，Jared看起来比以前更加消瘦了，虽然他的肌肉线条还是很完美，但薄薄的黑衬衫下显然空了几分。Jared的眼神可怕极了，鼻翼微微抽动，下颌因为绷紧而抽搐着——显然他的愤怒已经到了顶点，而Jensen从未亲眼见过对方暴怒的样子。  
　　  
　　“我说，让开。”Jared低吼着逐个吐字。Augus看着他，膝盖不由自主地微微发颤，他必须承认自己被Jared的气场压到无处可逃，好像对方就是一只凶猛狠戾的黑豹。  
　　  
　　“如果你不想惹麻烦的话。”  
　　  
　　Jared直接推开了强壮的Augus，对方的身体狠狠地撞在吧台上，一瞬间摆放在吧台前的酒杯噼里啪啦地落了一地，满地都是亮晶晶的玻璃碎渣。Jared从愤怒中抬起头来整理着自己凌乱的发丝，一只手已经伸过去扣紧了Jensen的手腕，将它们牢牢地束缚在自己的手掌之下。  
　　  
　　“我到处找你。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说，又发出一声残酷的冷笑，“你是不是没有想到我会重新找到你？”  
　　  
　　Jensen看着他，圆睁的榛绿色眼睛满是恐惧。  
　　  
　　“你怎么找到我的？”  
　　  
　　“我太了解你了，Jensen，”Jared长叹一声，“你的个性，你的言行，你的想法，你喜欢去的地方，我都知道……我就是知道。”  
　　  
　　Jared的金绿色眼眸在黑暗里闪烁着危险的光。Jensen看出他的眼神在躲闪，顿时明白了真相。  
　　  
　　“你派人跟踪我。”没有任何波澜的陈述句，Jensen感觉自己的脑中又有什么“嘭”地炸开，“这事有多久了？”  
　　  
　　“从你到埃尔蒙特一个星期开始，不过，”Jared道，“你迟早有一天会来这里，不是吗？我就在这里等你，总有一天会等到你。”  
　　  
　　“你真是疯了。”Jensen想要甩开他有力的大手，却怎么也徒劳无用，他被Jared一把拉扯起来，重重地撞向对方的身体，这样重的力道让他的额头几乎要磕到Jared的鼻子，却急剧地缩短了他们之间的距离。Jared一手握着他的腰，另一只手仍旧扣着他的手腕，他用力地咬了一口Jensen的耳垂，滚烫的嘴唇贴在细薄的肌肤上轻轻翕合着。  
　　  
　　“你知道我会对你做什么的，对不对？”

　　  
　　Jared拉着他走到club中一个更昏暗的角落里，两个人的身影被角落的阴影完全覆盖，虽然灯光会偶尔扫到他们身上，在他们旁边还有对热恋中的小情侣在忘我接吻，可Jared显然一点都不在乎。  
　　  
　　他就是他妈的一点都不在乎。  
　　  
　　Jared将Jensen堵在黑暗里含住他颤抖的双唇，用舌尖品尝着唇瓣上浓郁的龙舌兰气味，再重重地啃咬着他的唇瓣直到他将紧闭的嘴唇完全张开。Jensen吃痛闷轻哼一声，Jared的舌头则趁着这个机会轻而易举地滑了进去——他吻着他，令他在他的触碰下颤抖。Jared的舌头舔过Jensen嘴里每一寸领地，几乎要伸进他的喉咙里，宽大的手掌紧紧地揪着他的头发，强迫他更大限度地打开嘴唇，透明的津液顺着Jensen的嘴角渐渐流淌下来。这个粗暴的毫无情趣可言的吻持续了很长时间，Jared终于松开了他，黑暗中闪烁微光的绿眼睛全是野兽般的渴望。  
　　  
　　他已经等待这一刻太久太久了。  
　　  
　　【注4】：“恶魔坟场”，一种由龙舌兰酒、朗姆酒、金酒、白兰地、威士忌和伏特加混合而成的特调酒。

 

　　  
　　第十六章

　　  
　　那股熟悉的海洋香水味包围了Jensen，令他再次有了一种即将溺死的错觉。  
　　  
　　“放开我。”Jensen哑声道，他觉得自己的声音干燥得就像砂纸。被Jared牢牢制住的他无法动弹，只能无助地微微扭动手腕，任凭自己的汗腺往外分泌着汗液，不过Jared也好不到哪去，他几乎全身是汗。在他们周围，空气几乎要燃烧起来。  
　　  
　　“你从什么时候开始害怕我了，Jensen？”Jared的指尖抚过Jensen脖颈处裸露在外的肌肤，是烫得灼手的温度，“上帝啊，你竟然在发抖。”  
　　  
　　Jensen并不知道自己此时此刻的反应，他只感到下腹部升起一股热流，每一个Jared触碰过的地方感知变得越发明晰，似乎他身上每一个细胞每一根血管都做好了接纳对方的准备——我的老天，他可不想这么做，可当Jared的嘴唇贴上他锁骨处的肌肤时，他竟然开始不由自主地扭动自己的臀部。  
　　  
　　与此同时Jared扯开他的紧身皮衣上那些复杂的搭扣，用力到就像在对付一堆碍事的垃圾，很快的，Jensen的整个胸膛都暴露在了空气当中。Jared并没有停下动作，他的嘴唇从锁骨一路下滑到胸膛，湿热的舌尖滑过敏感的肌肤直至胸前两个小巧的乳头，在昏暗的光线下Jared无法看到它们因为他的舔舐而染上的漂亮颜色，却听得到Jensen喉间起伏的越来越激烈的呻吟。他知道Jensen在拼命压抑以免被其他人听见，于是他将其中一个乳头完全用嘴唇含住，坚硬的齿列刮过Jensen柔软的乳尖，让它在自己嘴里慢慢变硬——等到那一刻到来的时候，他用牙齿叼住已经挺立起来的乳头，再狠狠咬了下去。  
　　  
　　Jensen把自己的嘴唇咬破了，甜腻的鲜血在他惊叫出声时顺着他的嘴角流下来。Jared的手仍将他固定在墙上，他的蝴蝶骨抵着冰冷的墙面，沁人的寒意渗透进骨髓。在他面前，Jared直起了身子微微低下头舔去他唇上鲜红的血迹，舌尖扫过渗血的伤口，却没有像之前一样在他的唇上多做停留。他离开了他的嘴唇，凝视他的目光结成冰霜。  
　　  
　　“你就那么不想要我碰你？”  
　　  
　　Jensen的身体反应早就否认了这个提问。他当然想要，想要Jared用手指触碰他，用嘴唇含住他，甚至是从背后操他，可他的自尊还有羞耻心在嘲笑着他，让他在意识里将Jared隔离在屏障之外。  
　　  
　　可潜意识里的一个声音正在告诉他，这徒劳无用。  
　　  
　　Jared碾压着他，身上的布料摩擦着他已经敞开一半的皮衣，他的视线越过Jared的肩膀看着不远处不断变换的灯光与旁边已经空掉的角落，显然那对情侣在他不注意的时候已经离开了。此刻Jared用他那双大到不可思议的手捧住他的脸颊，将他偏过去的头颅扭过来正对着自己，Jensen看到Jared瞳孔颜色暗沉，仿佛是一片深不见底的纯黑。  
　　  
　　“该死的，看着我，”Jared咬着字道，“我叫你看着我。”  
　　  
　　他的手开始急切地对付Jensen下半身的皮裤，显然因为沾着汗水的缘故这条该死的裤子紧紧贴合着他的肌肤，他只能拉开皮裤上的金属拉链释放出Jensen形状漂亮的阴茎。而当他将Jensen的阴茎握在手中时，他很快就意识到对方已经勃起了。  
　　  
　　“来吧，宝贝，说你想要，”Jared色情的大手托住他的阴茎，炙热的手心贴合着泛着水光的表皮强硬而有力地撸动，“说你想要我。”  
　　  
　　Jared在给他手淫，低垂着头颅，柔顺的发丝垂落，视线落在他充血坚硬的阴茎上。他这样的确性感极了，特别是当他用强硬的口吻低吼着命令他时就像毒药一样充满诱惑力，令Jensen差一点就屈服下来，不过就差那么一点。  
　　  
　　Jensen看着他，湿润的绿眼睛周围眼眶通红。他什么话都没有说，只是被动地接受着Jared用力的套弄，这时从他耳旁响起一声柔软黏腻的呻吟，接着又是一声，这时他才意识到这声音是出自自己之口。  
　　  
　　他很快在Jared手里高潮了，滚烫的精液溅了对方满手。  
　　  
　　看来他远没有自己想象的那么坚强。  
　　  
　　“这里的每个人都想要你，可是我要让他们知道你究竟属于谁，”Jared重重地咬上Jensen的耳廓，蒸汽般灼热的呼吸喷洒上他的肌肤，“现在，把腿分开。”  
　　  
　　Jensen鬼使神差地应声照做了，他分开自己的双腿，感受着Jared用一条修长的腿挤进他的腿间，隔着细腻的皮革摩擦着大腿内侧敏感的肌肤。Jensen绝对想象不到自己究竟是以怎样一种姿态展现在Jared面前的，他只知道他的眼前蒙着一层汗水，皮肤上烫得像火烧，舌头上分泌的唾液几乎要从他嘴里满溢出来，嘴唇却不受控制地发干，就像被太阳晒干了似的。  
　　  
　　“天哪，看看你，太他妈美了，”Jared兴奋地赞叹道，他的眼睛因为愉快的情绪重新明亮起来，“想就在这——就在这干你——狠狠的——让每一个人都看见——”  
　　  
　　Jensen睁圆了眼睛，眼神里装满了惊惶与恐惧，因为惊讶而微张的嘴唇却骤然被Jared的舌头狠狠地堵住。Jared再次狠狠地吻进他嘴里，牙齿啃咬着、蹂躏着带血的唇瓣，舌头抵住他的喉咙，就像自己要用这张嘴操他一样掠夺着他，他的嘴唇几乎要被汗水鲜血和唾液浸透。他的手指穿过Jared柔顺的半长发，将自己的脸埋进Jared的颈窝里用力地喘息，嗅到的全是Jared身上的海洋香水味和汗液的气味。  
　　  
　　“你不会……你不会想这么做的……”Jensen听到自己的声音在发颤，也不知是因为恐惧还是因为兴奋，在他说话的时候，紧绷的皮裤已经被Jared扯下了一半，冷飕飕的空气掠过他的臀部，羞耻的感觉令他浑身打颤。  
　　  
　　“我会，因为我想要，”Jared的语气听起来十足的傲慢，修长的手指紧扣着Jensen的臀部，指甲陷进柔软的皮肉里，“那些人，他们盯着你的屁股，却得不到你——因为只属于我，你的身体，你的灵魂，它们都是我的。”  
　　  
　　“我的。”他啃咬着Jensen起伏的喉结，在他颈间留下一串湿滑的吻，再下滑到他通红的乳尖，蜻蜓点水般的吻上去，嘴里自顾自的宣判着主权，“我的。”  
　　  
　　最后Jared的嘴唇吻上他滚烫的阴茎，鼻尖扫过那些暗金色的毛发轻轻触碰着，翕动的嘴唇无比清晰地吐字：“我的。”  
　　  
　　他几乎要为Jensen全身上下都做了标记。等到一切就绪之后，Jared放在Jensen臀部上的手指开始缓缓移动，从他的一边臀瓣移向已经湿软的后穴。他用身体完全覆盖着Jensen，在他的桎梏下对方什么也看不见，只能依靠听觉判断周围是否有人走近。Jensen耳边的声音已经被Jared粗重的喘息声完全盖过去了，说老实话，他既不能知道是否有人看到他们，也不能知道周围是否有人走上前来。  
　　  
　　羞耻和渴望彻底搅乱了他浑浊一片的脑子，他不知道该推开还是该回应Jared，而Jared仍然在挑逗他的身体——那根下流的手指挤进他的臀缝，沿着收缩的小穴摸到了更深入也更柔软的地方，在他的身体里熟练地探索着——Jared用手指操着他，食指的指腹刮擦着温软的内壁，湿热的肠液不受控制地从后穴里躺下来润滑了他的手指，也让他的穴口更好的被扩张开来，在Jared的手指更深地进入乃至戳刺到Jensen的前列腺时，强烈的射精感再次从他的阴茎蔓延至下腹，电流般的快感从他的腹股沟穿过，令他几乎要完全融化。  
　　  
　　“想马上就进到这来——如此温暖——如此——”Jared的睫毛上有汗水滴落，他从Jensen的后穴里抽出手指，将Jensen的身体猛地翻转过来，“你说，我可不可以？”  
　　  
　　Jensen被狠狠撞到墙上，坚硬的墙壁磕到了他的额头，赤裸的胸口紧贴着墙壁，寒意从肌肤蔓延到每一个关节。他感觉到某种硬邦邦的东西隔着一层布料抵着他光裸的臀部，是他渴望已久的Jared的阴茎，可此时此刻他不想连最后一点尊严也失去。  
　　  
　　“不要。”  
　　  
　　Jared重重地咬上他的肩膀，力道之重几乎要将他的皮肉撕裂，那疼痛真实无误地提醒着他就要被操了，被那个他发誓永不再见的Jared Padalecki。他终于不受控制地哭了出来，眼泪顺着双颊流向下颌，最终滴落在Jared的肌肤上。Jared虽然看不到他的脸，可他听得到，感觉得到，他的Jensen就在他的怀里哭泣，不是因为高潮的欢愉，也不是因为剧烈的疼痛，他的阴茎还抵在Jensen已经做好扩张的穴口，炙热的阴囊在对方股间摩擦，然而他却暂停了下来，主动替Jensen套好了衣服。  
　　  
　　“不想让我在这里操你，可以，”Jared苦笑着说，“不过你必须跟我回去。”  
　　  
　　“我们已经毫无瓜葛了，Jared，我没有理由……”  
　　  
　　还未等Jensen说完这句话，他已经被Jared拉着离开穿过人头攒动的大厅离开了这间club。他被强硬地塞进Jared的车里，Jared猛地踩下油门驾驶着汽车一路飞驰，在这个过程中他们都一言不发，耳畔只听到车窗外汽车擦身而过的声音。  
　　  
　　汽车前面的挡风玻璃上突然飘起了雨，等到Jared把车开到自家楼下后，雨已经越下越大了。  
　　  
　　他并没有带伞，雨水完全淋湿了他的头发，他走过来打开了副驾驶座的车门将Jensen拖出来，很快也让Jensen全身被淋湿了。Jensen的肌肤在雨水的冲刷下发着光，头发上沾满了透明的水珠，雨水顺着他眼角的纹路汇集起来流进他的眼睛里。  
　　  
　　Jared握着他的胳膊将他拖进了大门。Jensen一直觉得Jared家里大的可怕，这么大一座房子一直是他一个人居住，除了每周上门两次打扫卫生的女佣之外，他几乎从没看到过任何人出入这里。Jensen原本以为自己对Jared房子里的格局已经足够熟悉了，可Jared并没有将他带向任何一间卧室，也没有把他按在任何一堵墙壁上用力操他，他黑着脸拉扯着他穿过二楼长长的走廊走进了一个类似于储物间的地方，在他按下房间里的一个开关之后，一扇原本并不存在的门从墙壁里打开了。  
　　  
　　Jensen并不知道Jared究竟想要做什么，在他被那双大手推进这扇门里时，他看清楚了周围的一切。  
　　  
　　中央只有一张深红色的kingsize的床，天花板上仍像Jared的卧室那样装着一面巨大的镜子，灯光全部打开的那一刻，他看清楚了周围整齐放置的性虐道具，虽然他并不能确认这里总共有多少，但绝对比那些情趣用品店里更加齐全。  
　　  
　　Jared像是早就看出了Jensen的害怕，指腹抚过他的唇角时露出一个玩味的笑容：“你之前是不是说过我们之间已经毫无瓜葛了？”  
　　  
　　Jensen不知道该摇头还是点头，下一秒Jared的手指从他的唇上离开他才想到该怎么回答这个问题。  
　　  
　　“很好，”Jared点了点头，他的嘴角勾起，眼里却毫无笑意，“现在，我就让你进一步了解我吧，Jensen。”  
　　  
　　Jensen看到了他手中把玩着一个明晃晃的东西——是一副手铐。

-tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真正的调教play。这次是滴蜡和尿道play……

　　第十七幕  
　　  
　　Jensen全身都湿透了，还未干涸的雨滴从他的发梢上滴落下来，身上的皮衣在并不明亮的光线里泛着黯淡的光泽。Jared拿着手铐逼近他，眼神如同极地的冰层下涌动的海水一样暗沉，语气却温柔到让人头皮发麻。  
　　  
　　“来玩个游戏吧，”他说着，嘴角不自然地上扬起来，伸出的手掌轻而易举地扣住Jensen的双腕，被雨水沾湿的皮肤在他手掌底下的触感冰冷而又滑腻，“我们可以玩很久。”  
　　  
　　冰凉的金属物体贴上他的手腕，寒意从他的肌肤渗透进皮下暴起的青筋，他只听到耳畔传来很清脆的“咔哒”声，半跪在他身旁的Jared正朝他微笑着，托着他手腕的手掌骤然松开，变得沉重的双腕瞬间垂落——那副手铐牢牢地束缚住了它们，现在的他只能屈伸着手指，像一具僵硬的提线木偶般行动。  
　　  
　　“你想做什么？”Jensen惊愕地看着他，圆睁的绿眼睛反射着对方的影子，“把我监禁起来……？你不能这么做！”  
　　  
　　“相信我，Jensen，我会处理好一切的，”Jared英俊的面庞在他面前陡然放大，细长的狐狸眼闪烁着邪恶的微光，他的鼻息灼热而又潮湿，柔软的嘴唇会在说话的时候不经意间碰到他的嘴唇，“其他人都会只当你身体不适在家休息而已，谁都不会察觉到会有什么特别之处……嘘，别说话，可能待会儿你就用不上你那张漂亮的小嘴了。”  
　　  
　　“这是犯罪，Jared。”Jensen拼命摇头，他的眼角湿漉漉的，带着诱人的粉红色，蜷缩起来而微微颤抖的样子就像一只湿透了的小动物，“你并不是真心想这么做的。”  
　　  
　　“这是褒奖，宝贝。我想这么做，一直都想，”Jared抬手温柔地抚摸着他的头发，修长的手指下滑到他的脸颊小心翼翼地触碰着，仿佛他还是当初那个被他的宠溺和温柔包围的Jensen，“只是以前你是我的恋人，我怕弄伤你让你害怕我，尽管当初你看起来挺喜欢这样的……现在不一样了，你和我毫无瓜葛，我想是时候这么做了。”  
　　  
　　Jared的身体瞬间离开了Jensen，令他联想起当初他们做爱时那片突然消散的热度。他走到一旁，视线落在房间周围整齐摆放的那圈道具上，就像在打量自己最心爱的收藏品——他的视线移动着，如同爬行的蛇摆动着尾巴在地面上滑过，最终聚焦在悬挂在高处的束身皮衣上。那看起来并不像普通的衣服，仅仅由几条镶嵌着金属的皮质扣带构成，不过显然这些扣带的伸缩性能都很好，能够自由地调节长度。为了与之相配，Jared还专门从众多藏品中专门挑出了一个精致的项圈，项圈上装饰着光泽夺目的黑曜石和居中的橄榄石，那必然是它最为特别的地方。  
　　  
　　Jensen跪坐在中央的那张大床上，曲线优美的脊背因为恐惧而汗水密布。Jared走过来坐在床沿，在他身上缓缓游走的双手最终停留在起伏的喉结上，再用手指猛然扼住，这时从Jensen喉头传来一声细不可闻的呜咽，那听起来痛苦而又脆弱，就像沉溺在水中一样无助。  
　　  
　　“它看起来是不是很漂亮？这么纯粹的绿色，就像你的眼睛一样，”Jared将嘴唇贴在他的耳廓暧昧地吐息，项圈坚硬的质地滑过他的肌肤，“想看你戴上这个，那看起来肯定很美。”  
　　  
　　那双大手剥去了他全身的衣物随意扔在地上，灯光将他的肌肤照得发白，那些蔓延在背脊上的巧克力色雀斑也呈现着灿烂的浅金色，像一串洒在肌肤上的金子，Jared靠在他背后温柔地亲吻着它们，从他的颈窝直到背后起伏的蝴蝶骨，并将手臂绕到他身前给他戴上这个精巧的物件。Jensen在那个瞬间突然感觉到像是有一团棉花塞进了他的喉咙，柔韧的皮革贴着他的肌肤，全身的血液加快了流动，却在他的颈部被硬生生地切断了一样难受——Jared牵引着项圈上细细的金属链将他拉近自己，手指触摸着项圈上璀璨的橄榄石。  
　　  
　　“它果然很适合你，如此美丽，想让你好好看看自己，”Jared粗暴地揪着Jensen的头发强迫他看着镶嵌在天花板上的镜子，“等到你穿上我为你精心准备的‘礼服’，你就完全属于我了，我最珍贵的礼物，我的Jensen。”  
　　  
　　Jensen看得到那个被迫打开身体的自己：他的身体修长而又苍白，被汗水润湿的肌肤泛着接近透明的光泽，Jared给他戴上的项圈是黑色的，与他肤色形成的对比是那么鲜明，看起来脆弱到近乎悲哀。在Jared拉着他的胳膊穿过那些麻烦的扣带，握着他的脚踝扣上沉重的脚镣，他的身体在一瞬间被完全束缚起来时，他感受到的不仅仅是疼痛，还有从每一个细胞传递出来的渴望。  
　　  
　　——他在渴望这个，渴望疼痛，渴望束缚，渴望被残忍对待。虽然他并不想承认这些，可他的身体已经兴奋了起来，他开始不安地挣扎，臀部向后挪动着，四肢却僵硬得像石头——他被锁住了，身体的每一个关节每一根神经都是，而唯一的钥匙就在Jared手上。  
　　  
　　“顺从可能会让你好过一点，宝贝，”Jared让他软软地靠进自己怀里，纤长的手指捏紧了他的下颌，“你也在期待着，对不对？”  
　　  
　　原本Jensen以为Jared这样凑近他会给他的嘴唇印上一个吻，可Jared并没有选择吻他，而是将手指伸向了他的下体，用指腹描绘着他穴口的形状。  
　　  
　　“想给你的这张小嘴一点奖励，毕竟它看起来那么饥渴，总是想要吞点什么，”Jared拍了拍他挺翘的臀部，在雪白的臀肉上留下一串清晰的掌印，“趴下来，头朝向床垫里，腿再分开些，屁股再抬高点。”  
　　  
　　这样的姿势毫无尊严，他就这样趴在Jared跟前，被手铐铐住的手腕放在背后，没有任何遮盖的臀部朝着Jared所在的方向，嫩红色的私处一览无遗。  
　　  
　　Jared也低下头，硕大无朋的双手粗暴地揉捏着他的臀部，看上去像是在研究他臀缝间已经湿软一片的穴口——突然Jensen感觉有一股热流穿过他的内壁，温暖而又滑腻，几乎令他浑身瘫软忘记了一切疼痛，可就在他沉溺于这种过于温柔的快感中时，他感觉到有异物进入了他的身体，那个东西根部粗大而冷硬，正塞满了他的小穴，光滑的质感研磨着他不断翕合的穴口边缘。Jensen的头深深地埋进柔软的床单里，自然看不进放进他屁股里的东西是什么，只能感受着那东西在他的小穴里越进越深，坚硬地抵着他的肠道的感觉。  
　　  
　　接着是煤油味。打火机火石擦燃的声音。这让他不由自主地夹紧了臀部，握紧床单的手指不住地颤抖。  
　　  
　　“你会后悔的。”他喘息着咬着字说道，肩膀因为他的动作而微微发抖，缠绕着身体的扣带深深地勒进他的肌肤里在周围留下一道道鲜明的血痕。可是Jared对他的声音充耳不闻，仍然按着他的臀部在忙活着什么。他闻到那股煤油气味越来越浓重。  
　　  
　　滚烫的液体淌下他的肌肤，带着火焰般的温度，滑过他的每一个细小的毛孔和底下每一根纤细的血管，滴落在他脆弱的穴口处，几乎要将他的皮肤炙烤到完全融化。那些滴落的液体在肌肤上逐渐凝固变冷，这让他终于能够判断那究竟是什么。  
　　  
　　“你看，你的身体还在向我要求更多更多，那根插在你屁股里的蜡烛还没有融掉一半呢，”Jared笑了笑，继续道，“我不管你会怎么看我，可在我看来，你的确挺喜欢这个的——如此淫荡，Jensen，只要你亲口承认你属于我，我会给你所有你想要的。”  
　　  
　　“你不会明白我想要什么……呜……”Jensen刚想要反驳，却被屁股上火辣的疼痛打断了而选择咽了回去。Jared扬起手掌重重地掴上他的臀部，顿时雪白的臀部上火红的掌印清晰可见，疼痛伴随着羞耻和快感在他的神经里渐渐蔓延，就像毒蛇牙齿间渗透出的毒液流遍全身。  
　　  
　　“你想要一个理由。”Jared笃定地说，“我会慢慢告诉你，不过要等时机到来之后。”  
　　  
　　Jensen咬着下唇，大滴大滴的汗水顺着他的额角滚落在床单上，他并不打算否认Jared做出的这个结论，因为事实上的确如此。  
　　  
　　“等到我完全驯服你，让你的身体对我的每一个指令都惟命是从之后，”Jared将对方汗涔涔的脖子扭过来，在他颤抖的嘴唇印下亲吻，“那不需要太久，因为我对你的每一个地方都太熟悉了——我知道你的每一个敏感点，知道怎样吻你能让你的阴茎立即硬起来，知道插入到多深的地方能让你兴奋……所以现在你认为违抗我能有任何胜算吗？”  
　　  
　　说着，他的手指游移到Jensen的胸前揉捏着两个小巧的乳头，看着周围淡色的乳晕逐渐晕染成漂亮的鲜红，在他的乳晕外侧又轻又缓地打着圈。果然，在他的爱抚之下，樱红色的乳尖已经挺立了起来——他的身体反应每次都是如此诚实，而Jared正饶有兴致地看着这一切。  
　　  
　　“你就是这样……想要把我完全变成你的婊子吗？”Jensen突然反问道，他仍然背对着Jared，Jared无法看到他此刻的表情，“你认为让我完全屈服之后，我就会相信你的话了？”  
　　  
　　“你是在激怒我吗，Jensen？”Jared绕到Jensen眼前，语气无比温柔，“我的确会生气，会发怒，会被你分散注意力，可是那样不就遂了你的心愿吗？你需要更多的教训，亲爱的。”  
　　  
　　他吹灭了蜡烛，那点烛火在他眼里熄灭了，可他并没有将那段燃烧一半的蜡烛立即从Jensen红肿的穴口里拔出来，反而又将粗大的根部推进了些许，在他的内壁里翻搅着，坚硬寒冷得像一截冰柱。  
　　  
　　“就让我继续慢慢的教你吧。”那声音仍旧带着温柔的笑意，在他耳边如此清晰，乃至于挥之不去。Jensen知道时间在流逝，可在他身上却如静止了一般，蜡油滑过肌肤留下的痕迹还是很清晰，疼痛仍然留在他身体里，并未因为时间的前进而减淡半分。  
　　  
　　那疼痛就像一颗定时炸弹，从他胸腔左侧富有规律地传来——是心脏的位置。  
　　

　　第十八幕  
　　

　　Jensen分不清白昼与黑夜，因为这个房间没有窗户，只有一盏暗红色的顶灯在天花板上投出白亮的光线洒在每一个角落，Jared几乎整天开着它，确保它能无时无刻为这个隐秘的房间照明。尽管如此，Jensen还是能大概推测出时间——Jared大部分时间都会呆在这里，深夜的时候也不会离开，而是躺在那张大床上用手臂轻轻拥住他的身体，手指浅浅地摩挲着他身上一个又一个伤痕入眠。他僵直着脊背，连正常的呼吸也做不到，只能听着对方平稳的呼吸声与疼痛相拥着暂时休憩，深眠对于他来说几乎不可能。  
　　  
　　Jared会在清晨醒来，给他送来早餐放在地上。蔬菜沙拉与花生酱果冻三明治搭配一杯牛奶用整洁的托盘装着，颜色鲜艳香气四溢令人垂涎。Jensen从床上坐起来，手腕上晃动的手铐依然无法解开，Jared淡淡地看了他一眼然后悄悄退出房间，将沉重的房门紧闭起来。四周顿时陷入死寂。  
　　  
　　这样的Jared令他深恶痛绝，好像在对方眼中他就是一只不听话的狗，一件供他玩弄的器物，他给予他这些该死的施舍——一顿早餐、一杯水、一束黯淡的光线，就像认定了会为此屈服一样，只等着他卸下可笑的自尊从而向他屈服。Jensen坐在空无一人的房间里一动不动，只是静静地看着那杯热牛奶上升腾的热气消散在空气里，直到安静的液面覆上一层乳白色的薄膜，底部沉积着一缕一缕浓稠的沉淀物。  
　　  
　　Jared给他准备的水他也没有动过，纵使他感觉口干舌燥也努力抑制着自己不要去碰Jared给他的任何东西。他不想接受对方的一切给予，那样只会让他更加狼狈。他捂着身上发痛的伤口站起来，被蜡烛完全扩张过的后穴已经被Jared清理过了，却还是火辣辣的疼，似乎内里已经无法正常合拢。他按着床沿走过去，双腿因为痉挛而剧烈地打颤，下一秒却因为步伐不稳而摔倒在地，脚上的镣铐劈啪作响。  
　　  
　　Jensen勉强撑着眼皮望向咫尺之外安静放置着的水杯，又强迫自己将视线悄然移开。舌尖上分泌的唾液越来越多，却不足以缓解他越发强烈的干渴。在一片浑浑噩噩里抬起头的他只感觉整颗头颅像灌了铅水一样沉重，就连覆上眼睛的翳膜也像被胶水黏住一般，他靠在床沿，背部被身后的床铺支撑着，白皙的双腿上青紫斑驳的痕迹绵延成片——这些都令他再次想起Jared，想起他那双在黑暗里闪烁微光的金绿色眼眸和紧握在手中的黑色皮鞭，昨晚等他再次反抗之后，他用它在他身上留下鞭痕，鲜明的红痕从他的皮肤上泛起，每一道都深藏着Jared的愤怒与不甘。  
　　  
　　Jensen痛苦极了，他不知道自己还要等多久，会不会有任何一个人发现他被监禁在此。答案是完全否定的，每一次他睁开眼睛的时候都会绝望，在他周围不会有任何人出现——除了Jared，他或许现在正在“Peridot”处理着公司里的问题，丝毫不会考虑他的死活。在钻心的痛楚与绝望的幻想之中，Jensen浅浅地耷拉着眼皮再次睡了过去。

　　  
　　他静卧在黑暗里，却被人毫不留情地拍醒。睁开眼的时候，Jared正用温暖的手掌捧着他的脸，脸上的表情带着一丝关切与焦急。  
　　  
　　那或许是他的错觉，因为还未等他的视野完全清晰起来，Jared便重新换上了那副阴鸷恶毒的表情。  
　　  
　　两道修长的眉在他的眉心紧锁，漂亮的眼尾上挑着，细长的狐狸眼里沉淀着一抹深不可测的幽绿，薄而优雅的唇角上翘起一丝残忍的弧度。  
　　  
　　“我给你的食物和水你都完全没有动过，”一个寡淡的陈述句，Jensen顺着Jared的视线望过去，那份早餐和水杯还是原封不动地放在原地，“所以你是打算就这样饿死自己，好让我内疚？”  
　　  
　　Jensen惊讶地睁大眼睛，瞳孔因为惊愕而剧烈收缩，他急忙摇了摇头否认了Jared的提问，却被凑上前的Jared揪住头发强迫他与之对视。  
　　  
　　“他妈的，别对我露出这样的表情。”Jared低吼着望入他榛绿色的眼睛里，“告诉我，你究竟想怎么样？我该拿你怎么办？你要怎样才能和我心平气和地说话，而不是以这种——这种让我最讨厌的方式？”  
　　  
　　“让我……”Jensen终于开口，喉咙里像被千百只蜘蛛啃过一样灼痛，“放我走。”  
　　  
　　“不可能。”Jared冰冷地宣判道。  
　　  
　　“我不会屈服于你的。”  
　　  
　　“尽管试试看，看你能坚持多久，”Jared咧嘴笑了，低低的笑声在空气里震颤，“话说我有没有告诉过你我会将你带到这儿的理由？”  
　　  
　　手指拉着项圈上细细的金属链，Jared将他逼到末路。  
　　  
　　“曾经我带过很多人来到这里，那些站街的男妓，张开腿求我操的荡妇们，”Jared傲慢地说，“他们喜欢这些，喜欢被我这样对待——我用皮鞭抽向他们，他们会叫得更卖力更浪荡；我用绳子束缚住它们，他们扭动身体，却一点也不想挣脱……没有哪种性爱比疼痛与快感并存更加美妙的了，只要是尝试过的都会那么认为。”  
　　  
　　“所以，你和那些婊子没有什么两样，Jensen。”

　　  
　　Jared弯下腰拿起了地上的水杯，里头的白开水沿着光滑的杯壁滚了一圈又归于平静。他拿着它走到Jensen跟前，将冰冷的玻璃杯边缘抵上Jensen干裂的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“喝了它。”简短而又明确的命令，Jared的声音像杯中冰凉的水从他的耳畔滑过，在空气里逐渐消弭。他的低喝沉缓有力，Jensen却并没有因此顺从地张开嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“很好。”Jared冷笑了一声，这抹笑声像尖利的钢针直直地刺入Jensen的肌肤令他浑身震颤，他逼近他，将他圈在怀里。Jensen鼻腔里满是那股熟悉的海洋香水味。  
　　  
　　那感觉就像凝视着破碎的海面，他置身在深蓝色的海水里越陷越深，咸涩的海水灌进他的鼻腔，无形的波纹扫过他身上微小的创口。隔着透明的海面他能看到Jared金绿色的眼睛，那里面没有丝毫的怜悯与温柔，只有无尽的愤怒与疯狂，如同海面上掀起万仞巨浪将一切吞噬殆尽。  
　　  
　　Jared将杯中的白开水喝掉一半，然后重重地咬上了Jensen的嘴唇。坚硬的齿列划开覆盖在唇肉上的薄膜，腥甜的血液从创口间悄无声息地涌出，他用舌头舔过渗血的伤口，粗糙的舌苔刺激着底下纤细的血管，挤开对方微张的双唇，灵活的舌尖长驱直入——这算不上是一个亲吻，Jared嘴里含着的水灌进Jensen口中，混合着嘴唇上带着的血腥味从他的唇齿间滑入食道，甚至从两个人的嘴角间滑下来滴落在温暖的皮肤上。  
　　  
　　他就用这样的方式逼迫Jensen咽下了整整一杯水，虽然对方在他喂水的时候还是会在他怀里微弱地挣扎，但好歹缓解了Jensen因为脱水而停留在舌尖上的干渴，他的嘴唇因为湿润而再次变得润泽柔软，唇上鲜红一片让人分不清那到底是血液还是其本身的颜色。Jared笑着，看起来显然对此很满意。Jensen无力地靠在床沿，指间流淌着方才从嘴角漏下的几抹水渍，迷蒙的绿眼睛因为疼痛而失去焦点，令人判断不出他究竟在看着哪个角落。  
　　  
　　Jared的手在落满阴影的床边摸索，最终在一个暗格处停留下来。他打开了床边的暗格，在他手指的动作下响起尖锐的金属碰撞声——他的手指滑过这些冰冷的器具，动作从容而轻缓，就像在挑选一件别致的首饰，在他眼底的幽绿又加深一分，嘴角无意识地再次勾起时，Jensen知道他已经找到了目标。  
　　  
　　他几乎是像条件反射般地夹紧了双腿，大腿上的伤痕互相摩擦着，还没来得及愈合结痂。Jared将那个从暗格里拿出来的东西紧握在手中，脸上挂着面具般冰冷的笑容，就在他将手掌展开的那一刻，Jensen看清楚了那是什么——  
　　  
　　那东西并不大，约莫是一支钢笔的大小，看起来小巧而纤细，银白色的圆棒上熔铸着一颗颗光滑的钢珠，就像一件精美的艺术品。  
　　  
　　它看起来是如此美丽，精巧的外表却极具欺骗性。尽管Jensen没有接触过这种道具，但早已知道它的效用——他开始不停地摇头，嘴里不停地呢喃着“不、不”，可依旧不能阻止Jared半跪在他面前强硬地掰开他双腿的动作——那几根下流的手指抚摸着他斑驳的伤口直到下体，隐藏在暗金色毛发下的性器还未抬头，仍是毫无精神的软塌塌的状态，他的手指穿过那些纤细的毛发，终于准确无误地握住脆弱的阴茎，感受着它在自己手中抽痛发抖。  
　　  
　　明明Jared还没来得及做任何事。  
　　  
　　“不……不……停下来……”Jensen几乎已经不能分辨出自己的声音了，他所听到的呻吟黏软而又滑腻，根本不像出自自己之口。伏在他腿间的Jared匆匆抬头看了他一眼，接着用柔软的唇碰了碰他的会阴，顿时Jensen脸上的肌肤因为羞赧而胀的通红。  
　　  
　　甜腻的吻从他的腿间一路滑下来，Jared托着他的阴茎，将另一只手上的尿道塞头部对准了前端已经被透明的前液浸透的铃口，等着它将银白色的圆棒渐渐吞没进去。缓慢的过程就像不成熟的幕间剧，细长的圆棒撑开窄小的铃口朝前探索着，冰冷的钢珠碾压着尿道里细薄的内壁，这种进入比从后面来要更漫长更艰难——硬物穿过尿道的感觉令Jensen绷紧了全身的肌肉，进入时从阴茎里传来的剧烈痛楚使他不得已地蜷起了脚趾，稀薄的汗液从毛孔里渗出，全身因为被束缚着只能前后挪动。他想不到任何事物，只剩灭顶的疼痛将一切掩盖，Jared高大的影子仍在眼前，被温热的眼泪模糊的视野却空无一物。  
　　  
　　太痛了。那疼痛像刻刀划在骨头上，鸩毒溶进血肉里。  
　　  
　　Jared的手指将尿道塞上的钢珠推进最后一颗时，Jensen似乎已经到了极限。他浑身上下都是粘哒哒的汗水，紧缚在胸前的皮革因为沾着汗水而变得滑腻。然而此刻他感觉到的并不仅仅是疼痛，还有从下腹逐渐升腾起的一股湿淋淋的快感，就像一道灼热的电流从皮下穿过，几乎要将他的血液蒸干，强烈的尿意从他的小腹席卷上来，充血发红的阴茎在Jared手中羞耻地抽跳着。  
　　  
　　“你会爱上这种感觉，我保证，”Jared将他翻转过来，两条大腿分得更开，“我会从后面操你，操到你想要射出来，可是你却怎么也射不出来，只能像个婊子一样求我拔掉它。”  
　　  
　　Jensen的面部表情因为疼痛与快感扭曲着，抬高的臀部被Jared巨大的手掌覆盖，修长的手指沾着黏腻的润滑剂细细地抹上穴口，再探进手指仔细润滑——很快的，Jared拉开裤链，非常轻易地将封在裤缝里巨大的阴茎滑入了Jensen体内。他握着Jensen汗涔涔的腰开始剧烈地律动，每一下总能撞击到更深的地方，等到他戳刺进内里敏感的腺体时，可怕的射精感和尿意在他的小腹里此起彼伏，他感觉自己快要变成一只怪物。  
　　  
　　情欲是磨人的毒药，令他只能在性爱中沉沦。  
　　  
　　Jared从后面操着他，可是他既不能射精也不能尿出来，这种糟糕的感觉还不如死了好。可令他难以理解的是，此刻他在经历性爱时的快感还要比平常放大百倍，他从来没有像现在这样渴望过被抽插，被掌握——在Jared一次又一次撞进他身体里的时候，他放任自己瘫软在Jared宽阔的怀抱里，手指颤颤巍巍地摸索着他粗大而完美的阴茎，只是一个挺身，他便得到了Jared的一切——Jared将精液全部射进了他体内，滚烫灼热完全填满了他最柔软的地方，可是他在内心还在乞求更多更多。  
　　  
　　他想要射精，与此同时水注满了他的腹腔，他想把它们通通排泄出去。  
　　  
　　在Jared打算放手之前，他还是什么都做不到。他的阴茎还为此硬着，榛绿色的眼睛因为强烈的渴望而湿漉漉的，鲜红的嘴唇往外渗着血，那点血迹不知什么时候才能凝结。  
　　  
　　这时，Jared在后面咬着他的耳廓，温热的舌尖舔过细薄的肌肤。  
　　  
　　“我可以让你射，让你拥有一个最完美的高潮，”Jared在他耳边低声诱惑道，“不过你要乞求我，跪在我的面前用舌头舔我的鞋尖，要我教你更多更多——告诉我，你会做的，对吗？”  
　　  
　　是的。Jensen在心里绝望地想着，似乎身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着“臣服他，臣服他，臣服他”，可他的四肢还是僵直着，连正常的移动也做不到。  
　　  
　　最终可悲的意志还是败给了生理需求。Jared坐在床上翘着腿，昂贵的牛津鞋在白亮的光线里锃光发亮，Jensen像一只被抛弃了的幼犬一样跪在他面前，赤裸的膝盖被硌得通红，他小心翼翼地探出舌尖舔过光滑的鞋面，皮革的气味在味蕾上渗透，可是他并没有开口说出那个请求，只是抬起迷蒙的眼看着Jared，像是在说“我可以吗”。  
　　  
　　那双大手穿过他的发丝又轻又慢地抚摸着， Jared温柔到足以让人融化的声线从他耳畔响起。  
　　  
　　“这才是我的好男孩。”  
　　  
　　在Jared将银白色的尿道塞从铃口里拔出来的时候，Jensen昂着脖子猛地吸了口气，苦涩的空气全部灌进肺泡里，他听到耳边有什么东西碎裂的声音。  
　　  
　　是粉碎的自尊。

-tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一发温柔的清肠……是不是看到了HE的迹象呢？:)

　　第十九幕  
　　  
　　被Jared再次抱在怀里的时候，Jensen全身就像一条脱水的鱼一样湿漉滑腻。他知道自己全身一定肮脏透了，裸露在外的肌肤被一层稀薄的汗液覆盖，下身流淌下来的精液和尿液还未完全干涸，浑身上下都是难闻的气味——这种状态是以往的他最为厌弃的，可现在事实告诉他自己就是这副狼狈的模样，他正像个婊子一样大张着双腿躺在Jared结实有力的臂弯里，被汗液浸透的肌肤摩擦着Jared身上所穿的高档衬衫，全身瘫软的样子如同一个毫无行为能力的婴儿。Jared知道这一切，可他还是紧贴着他，似乎并不在乎他身上究竟有多脏。  
　　  
　　Jensen在他怀里微弱地挣扎了两下，却被Jared打横抱起朝那扇紧闭的门走去。他听到沉重的开门声，感觉天花板在他头顶旋转着，Jared一只手放在他的肩头，另一只手托着他的双腿，温暖的热度在皮肤上蔓延，令他想到暖融融的阳光。  
　　  
　　体温很熟悉，气味也很熟悉，可Jensen不敢沉溺其中，他知道Jared再也不可能像从前那样待他，他们之间只有无休止的互相折磨和纯粹的性，他甚至不敢去思考对方是否对他动过真感情。  
　　  
　　然后他被放下来，绷紧的脊背接触到一个冰冷光滑的物体——那大概是Jared家里的浴缸边缘，与此同时，浴帘被拉下，一双大到色情的手在他身体上游走，避开那些细密的伤口耐心地将他身上束身皮衣的扣带褪下，解开脖子上套着的黑色项圈——很快的，他被Jared剥了个精光，成了不着寸缕的状态。坐在浴缸里的Jensen可能感受到了Jared落在他身上的视线，忍不住将自己缩成了一小团试图遮住身上那些丑陋的伤痕，可是他并不知道他身上留下的淤青已经完全被对方看在了眼里。  
　　  
　　乳白色的水汽在他周围升腾，温暖的温水从浴缸底部逐渐漫上来将他的身体包围，柔柔地冲刷着他的肌肤。Jensen几乎想要自然而然地舒展身体，却没料到身上还未愈合的伤口沾上水会发疼。他闭着眼感受着飞溅的水花打在他的皮肤上，当他睁开眼的时候，站在浴缸边的Jared也同他一样全身赤裸着，透明的水珠勾画着他身上流畅的肌肉线条和那根硕大而完美的阴茎形状。  
　　  
　　Jensen感到有些口干舌燥。虽然他并不想承认，可每一次Jared在他面前与他赤诚相见的时候，他都会被对方完美的身体深深吸引——那或许只是天性使然，Jensen曾经一次次这样告诉自己，但当他嗅到Jared身上浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙气味时，他顿时明白那不仅仅是视觉冲击那么简单。  
　　  
　　一条修长的腿跨入了满是温水的浴缸里，紧接着是全身，浴缸里水的高度顿时涨了三分。Jared逐渐靠近了他，就连彼此的呼吸声都清晰可闻， Jensen几乎像是条件反射一般瑟缩了一下，Jared却立即用手按下Jensen弯曲着的膝盖，轻轻地抚摸着使他肌肉放松。  
　　  
　　“没事了，Jen，”柔软的指腹按压着湿润的肌肤，Jared的声音不再暗沉也不再带着危险的温柔，“只是帮你清理，你没必要害怕我的。”  
　　  
　　水滴滑下Jared深棕色的发梢，沿着他的下颌线滚落在水中，隔着周围蒸腾的水汽，Jensen捕捉到那双金绿色的眼睛，此刻那双眼睛被热气蒸的潮湿，细长的眼角染上微红，令人难以挪开视线。  
　　  
　　那眼神如此温柔，以至于给他恍若隔世的错觉。他沉默着望向Jared，对方也正热切地看着他，似乎正盼望着得到一点回应。  
　　  
　　“靠过来一点，我够不到你。”Jared轻轻地说，同时又向前挪了一些，浴缸里顿时溅起水花。  
　　  
　　这样平和而又柔软的Jared让他想起以前他们还在一起时那个无可挑剔的恋人，每次激烈的性爱过后对方总会为他做仔细而又彻底的清理，或者是将他天衣无缝地保护起来，不让任何人察觉到。此刻的Jared已经离他很近了，他能感觉到对方的滚烫粗硬的阴茎抵上他的某片肌肤，令他浑身的汗毛都为之竖立。  
　　  
　　坚硬的龟头扫过他的腹股沟最终与他的性器紧紧相贴，这时的他才意识到自己的身体早已为之兴奋了起来，同样坚硬的阴茎直直地挺立在腿间，在他脑中又漫过一阵羞耻，他只能低下头努力不去看对方的脸。  
　　  
　　Jared并没有强迫他抬起头与之对视，只是耐心地帮他避开那些斑驳的伤痕擦拭着身上污秽的痕迹。浴缸里逐渐被细腻的泡沫填满了，周围满是清淡的沐浴液香味，Jensen只想将自己全部埋在泡沫里，却躲不开Jared又轻又缓的触碰——那感觉就像自己是一件易碎的玻璃制品一般，一只修长有力的手握着沐浴球在他的肌肤浅浅地掠过，手指上火热的皮肤有时会不可避免地碰到他的任何地方，那可能是锁骨，可能是手臂上的肌肉，也可能是他最为敏感的乳头。在Jared沿着他的小腹一路向下不小心蹭到他的阴囊时，他忍不住发出一声短而急促的低吟，向下滴水的睫毛也颤动了两下。  
　　  
　　“弄疼你了？”Jared很快地开口询问，却见Jensen猛地摇了摇头，鼻翼因为反应过激而抽动着，微张的嘴唇里像是在吐出一个短促的单音节。  
　　  
　　“不是……”那声音很小，却无比清晰地落入他耳中。这大概是刚才那场粗野到近乎残忍的性爱之后Jensen第一次真正意义上开口说话，虽然他的声音听起来低哑而破碎，可Jared似乎为此感到很高兴，他抬手一遍又一遍地抚摸着Jensen湿漉漉的脸颊，将那些温热的水迹沾在自己手上。  
　　  
　　Jensen为此感到迷惑不解，他不明白Jared为什么要做出这种给他希望的动作——他差点就那么轻易地以为对方还爱着他，他们之间就像回到了最初确立关系的时候，那时的他沉溺于Jared虚幻的温柔之中，就像一条被迷失在大海中的鱼，因为盲目而无法回头。  
　　  
　　Jared的神情平静而专注，低垂的眼眸像松脂凝成的琥珀，他让Jensen转过身靠着他，巨大的手掌滑过他的腰线往下包裹住一瓣臀肉，修长的手指在即将挤进他的臀缝之前却被一只手阻隔了下来。  
　　  
　　“你能够自己来吗？”Jared皱了皱眉将手指收了回来，却没有多说什么，这时Jensen突然从他怀中抽离出去，猛地回头瞪着眼睛看着他，被水汽晕染的眼眶通红。  
　　  
　　“为什么要做这些多余的事？”他的声音悲凉而绝望，“明明，明明你可以就这样把我丢在那里再也不要管了……”  
　　  
　　“你觉得我会那样做？你觉得在我眼中你不过只是一件玩具而已，是不是？”Jared咬着字反问道，换来的却是Jensen良久的沉默。  
　　  
　　空气中只听得见细细的水流声，Jensen翡翠绿的眼眸氤氲在水汽里显得更加色彩鲜明，他望入他的眼底，眼中分明是肯定的答案。  
　　  
　　“你认为我如果不够在意你，会去那样大费周章的找你？我的个性你知道的，Jensen。”  
　　  
　　“我不知道，Jared，”Jensen摇了摇头，用手指抹去自己睫毛上沾着的水珠，“我甚至都不知道你是谁，哪个是真实的你，哪个是伪装的你，我都不知道。”  
　　  
　　“你的意思是‘我根本不了解你’，对吗？”Jared发出疑问的时候，最后一个音节自然地翘起，咄咄逼人的语气让人不容辩驳，“所以我必须将自己完全剖开，把心脏挖出来放在你眼前才能证明自己的真心了？我求过你，我一次又一次地求你留下来，那是我这辈子第一次也是最后一次这么做，可是你根本无动于衷。所以你告诉我，我们之间究竟谁更了解谁？”  
　　  
　　Jensen被Jared这一番话噎到哑口无言，那种感觉就像将整颗心切成了碎块，再也无法拼合完整。舌尖分泌的唾液从口腔滑入食道，弥漫着的也是苦涩的气味。  
　　  
　　“或许你并没有自己认为的那么爱我……当然，现在已经无关紧要了，”Jared停顿了几秒，接着说，“然而我还是想问，你是不是还爱着我？像当初那样？”  
　　  
　　Jensen蓦地睁大眼睛，似乎在确认刚才Jared的提问是真实还是幻听，他根本从未想过对方口中会提出这样的提问——这样的提问方式倒像是那个刚坠入情网的自己，怀着躁动不安的情绪小心翼翼地开口，却收获了意想不到的回答。  
　　  
　　可Jared并不像他那样毫无自信，从他的眼神里Jensen依旧能捕捉到一丝转瞬即逝的傲慢与自负——他就是这样，无论发生任何事他都能坚信自己能掌控一切，能把他想要的一切牢牢锁在手心里。——或许他对自己就是如此，无关爱情，只是不顾一切去强制地占有和索取，那或许就是Jared最大的乐趣。  
　　  
　　他自嘲般的勾了勾嘴角，将那些记忆中该死的甜言蜜语在脑中全然粉碎，然后开口说出了一个清晰的答案。  
　　  
　　“不。”他像挑衅一般的看着Jared，对方果然如他所料的那样流露出了惊愕的眼神，下一秒却又归于平静，平静得就像一潭毫无波澜的死水。  
　　  
　　Jared的嘴唇抿成一条苍白的线，金绿色的虹膜色泽又暗沉了几分，Jensen察觉到他肌肉结实的手臂上青筋暴起，随着他手指收成拳头状的动作而显得更加脉络清晰。  
　　  
　　“不管怎么样都无法否认，属于我的东西，我这辈子都不会放手，”他扶着浴缸的边缘站起来，水滴从他遒劲的肌肉上一簇簇滑落，“彼此厌恶也好，互相折磨也罢，指望我会在未来某一天放过你？不可能的，Jensen，从你去我公司采访的那一天，重新出现在我面前的时候，就再也无法从我手中逃走了。”  
　　  
　　高大强壮的身躯完全盖住Jensen视线，浮着泡沫的温水从浴缸里漫出来流淌在浴室冰冷的地板上，他被Jared有力的手指拉扯起来重重地撞上身后光滑的瓷砖，原本正在凝血的伤口又再次裂开，皮肤上敏感的神经末梢再次传来撕裂般的疼痛。  
　　  
　　“真好笑，现在我们之间的每一次谈话都会以这样的结局收场，看来心平气和的方式对你根本不管用，”Jared凑上去用力咬了咬他的嘴唇，“只有疼痛才能让你记住我所说的每一句话，甚至每一个字。”  
　　  
　　Jensen张了张嘴，却终究没有吐出只言片语，唇上还未愈合的创口又被破坏，只是让他怎么也没有想到的是，这次带给他的痛觉无异于伤口溃烂。就在Jared红着眼睛咬上他的乳头时，他感觉到身体里某一部分被掏空了，自己变成了一个空荡荡的箱子。  
　　  
　　他知道，他把灵魂同Jared最后一点温柔一起埋葬了。他已经再无退路。

　　  
　　第二十幕

　　  
　　水温不再温暖，漫过脚趾的温水已经完全冷掉了，这时Jared终于放开了他，一块白色的浴巾将他的整个身体覆盖住，他能感觉到对方有力的双手隔着干燥的织物揉搓着他湿透的短发，手掌下的热度在他的皮肤上渗透，如同滚烫的岩浆悄无声息地爬过肌肤，穿过纤细的神经末梢，在无数根血管里汇流。  
　　  
　　Jensen将头埋得更低，水滴从他的鼻尖滑落，发红的鼻翼微微抽动着，像是因为不安，又像是因为愤怒——此时他意识到自己的气味与Jared身上的气味毫无二致，那香味并不浓，却与他的气息完美融合在一起，令他想到无尽的海，海洋掀起高高的波浪盖过他的头顶，咸涩的海水涌进舒张的肺叶里，直到海水挤满每一个肺泡。  
　　  
　　这令他窒息，而他对此感到恐惧。  
　　  
　　“抬起头来，看着我，”Jared捧起他的脸，用指尖轻轻地摩挲着柔软的肌肤，“刚才我是不是又把你吓到了，宝贝？”  
　　  
　　Jensen的绿眼睛依旧静得像一片倒映着森林的湖泊，翡翠色的虹膜上潮湿的绿色悄然化开。这时他感觉到一个柔软的触觉落上他的眼睑又很快消失，Jared温暖的气息近在咫尺，往日依恋的温度的此刻却有如针刺。  
　　  
　　“知道吗，你的这双眼睛，”Jared喃喃道，“我宁愿毁掉一切也不愿意毁掉它们，它们是如此纯粹的绿色，让我想要时时刻刻凝视进去，看到更深层次的一切——所以我叫你看着我，看着我，看着我，没有我的允许不能将视线移向别处，你听明白了？”  
　　  
　　Jensen这次真的没有反抗Jared，他安静地看着他，眼神复杂，一片翠绿的眼里鲜少泛起涟漪——那或许并不是恨意，但也绝不是爱意，因为他再也无法像从前一样无条件的爱着眼前这个人，而不去管这一切所带来的后果。  
　　  
　　这种时候，沉默往往比言语更奏效。  
　　  
　　Jared露出了恍然大悟的表情，他的嘴唇微微张着，继而勾起一个微笑，缓缓转动的金绿色眼珠里像是点燃了火焰一样明亮。  
　　  
　　“我想你是明白了，不过，”手指更深地陷进皮肤里，Jared叹息道，“你像在用这双眼睛控诉我，我不喜欢你的眼神。”  
　　  
　　Jensen感到有些好笑，他几乎想要紧接着他的话语回答“是的”，可他终究没有那么做，他依然选择沉默作为他的盾，将Jared完全隔绝在外。  
　　  
　　“你打算一直沉默下去，永远不再跟我说话？”  
　　  
　　Jensen没有否认，只是披着浴巾的感觉令他尴尬不已，他稍微挪动着脚步后退，却踩到了地板上沾着水而变得滑溜溜的瓷砖险些跌倒，好在Jared反应迅速的拉住了他，将他再次拉向自己。  
　　  
　　“别想着逃开。”  
　　  
　　“我没有，就是……”Jensen很快反驳，“能不能让我先穿上衣服？”  
　　  
　　“在我面前你需要穿衣服？”Jared故作惊讶地问道，“还是你认为这番清理已经结束了？就算刚才我们洗过澡，可还是不够，还需要更彻底才行。”  
　　  
　　Jensen只觉得一头雾水，他并不明白Jared口中的“更彻底”是什么程度，也不愿意细想。  
　　  
　　“过来。”Jared推拉着Jensen的手臂，将他领向浴室的另一端。当他无意中经过洗脸池面前那面蒙上水汽的镜子时，他看到了镜子里自己。  
　　  
　　而他想要记住这一刻。

　　  
　　地板上什么都没有，四周的瓷砖也是冰冷的牙白色，毫无生气的色调使这个封闭的空间更显沉闷压抑。Jensen很快知道了Jared所说的“更彻底”究竟是指什么——在他凝视着对方上挑的眉毛，翘起的嘴角，以及手中那根细长的软管的时候。  
　　  
　　软管的一端连着一个金属制的器具，头部优雅地向前伸出，看起来纤细而修长，而另一端则连着一个圆柱状的容器，广口被封闭着，只有一个小孔向外连接着导管。Jensen看着它，又将目光移回Jared身上，飘忽不定如同一片轻巧的羽毛。  
　　  
　　“你知道……我可以自己来。”  
　　  
　　灌肠这种性爱前的准备工作他不是没有体验过，可更多时候他仅仅是为了个人清洁着想，他从不会允许别人参与这个过程，更不允许有人站在离他不过一英尺开外的地方亲眼目睹这一切，就算是Jared也是如此。他曾经因为这个原因无数次拒绝了Jared为他帮忙的请求，可此时他选择说出这句话的时候却丝毫没有底气。  
　　  
　　Jared想要让他痛苦，Jensen比谁都要清楚这点。他明白对方对他漫长的折磨是他离开Jared所带来的后果，就算他并不后悔这样做，他也知道自己的声音单薄得像一张白纸。  
　　  
　　下一秒Jared便捉住他的手腕将他迅速摁倒在地，他的头因为动作之剧烈而磕破，正往外渗出温热的血液；他的肌肤紧贴着地板上冰凉的瓷砖，寒意在每一个毛孔上蔓延，就像被埋在冰冷的雪里；他能感觉到Jared俯下身来喷洒在他耳边的气息，还有若即若离滑过耳垂的舌尖。  
　　  
　　“你认为自己有跟我讨价还价的资格？”Jared轻笑着揉了一把Jensen紧实的臀，手指浅浅地掠过幽深的臀缝，在光滑的肌肤上画着圈。  
　　  
　　Jensen瑟缩着身体，线条优美的脊背因为肌肉紧绷而起伏，略显罗圈的双腿因为紧张而向内合拢。Jared的目光顺着腰线下滑到他的腿间，果真看到他的大腿根部早已湿滑一片。  
　　  
　　“湿成这样还要强撑，你真是蠢到家了，Jensen，”Jared嗤笑着命令道，“现在把膝盖撑起来，大腿再分开点。”  
　　  
　　Jensen不情不愿地分开腿纵容Jared的手指在他大张着的穴口处轻敲研磨，翻搅着里头温暖的内壁，在对方的手指撤出来的那一刻，另一个冰冷的异物塞入了收缩着的甬道，将他的身体再次强硬地打开。  
　　  
　　有水漫过他的身体，就像水溶进水中。思绪在他脑中停滞，五感被夺走，只留下能感觉到疼痛的那一部分让他像条件反射般的发着抖，跪在地面上的双膝止不住地打颤。强劲的水压冲刷着他的内壁乃至更深的地方，让他的腹部因为水流的刺激而抽搐，温暖的水流代替了手指顶弄着脆弱的腺体伴随快感径直穿过下腹。一切难以言喻的残酷和美妙。  
　　  
　　他觉得自己就像个破碎的酒瓶，而Jared还在一直往里面灌酒。起初如获新生的通畅感在二十秒之后被转变为酸胀与酥麻，水流一遍又一遍地漫过直肠的感觉令他两眼发黑，他只能无力地撑着身体，稀薄的汗水从他的皮肤上漫开，可Jared却根本没有停下来的意思。  
　　  
　　“是什么感觉，说说看？羞耻？愤怒？委屈？还是有那么一点点兴奋？”Jared捏住Jensen的下颌抬起来强迫他与自己对视，却再次沦陷在那双眼睛里。  
　　  
　　亲吻是一个意料之外的动作。在他堵上Jensen半张的嘴唇时，他听到对方唇间传来轻柔的嘶声，像是因为难以忍受的疼痛，又像是对这个吻的微弱反抗。  
　　  
　　“记住这种感觉，Jensen。不管这是什么样的感觉，记住它。”Jared放开Jensen的嘴唇，用舌尖舔去他脸颊上咸涩的痕迹。  
　　  
　　“记住我现在所说的话。”  
　　  
　　他关掉了往外放水的阀门，水流声骤然停止。  
　　  
　　Jensen像是对这句话起了反应，黯淡的绿眼睛也变得明亮，像是涂抹着未经稀释的绿色油彩。  
　　  
　　“我很爱你，爱你的眼睛，爱你的笑容，爱你的身体和灵魂。”  
　　  
　　“我爱你。在重新找到你之后我高兴到几乎要跳起来，于是我叫人在你家门前装上了监控器，它录下的影像直接传到我的私人电脑里，我每天隔着屏幕看你，注视着你的一举一动——你喜欢用中指推鼻梁上滑下来的眼镜；当你因为没带钥匙发愁的时候你会因为焦虑摸摸自己的鼻子；你很喜欢对面邻居家那只名叫Jay的金毛犬……关于你的所有细节我都知道，而当看到你在那天阴沉着脸走进家门时，我知道了你会去哪里。”  
　　  
　　“我知道那是重新见你的绝佳机会，所以我赶去了那里。”  
　　  
　　“当看到那个家伙紧贴着你时，我几乎要气疯了——那个家伙的手就放在你背上，眼神露骨到像是想要把你操上一千遍，我站在黑暗里捏紧拳头，该死的嫉妒让我差点冲上去拧掉他的头——但是我忍住了没有那样做，为了一个那样的家伙大动干戈也太不值得，毕竟……毕竟他并没有碰你。”  
　　  
　　“然后我重新得到了你。那个时候我就想‘我终于可以兑现当初所说的那句话了’，可是你并不愿意我碰你——你宁愿，宁愿一个该下地狱的陌生人对你上下其手也不愿意我碰你——因为你无法原谅我所做过的那些事情。”  
　　  
　　“我不知道该怎么做你才能原谅我，因为你根本不相信我的任何话。”一长串的自白后，Jared低下头，柔顺的深棕色发丝扫过他的脸颊，在他抬眼的时候，Jensen看到了一个前所未有的Jared——无助的，脆弱的Jared，他脸上的表情就像一个做错事的孩子。  
　　  
　　“后来我失控了——因为我太想去爱你，用我自己的方式。”  
　　  
　　“那么你可以停下。”沉默了许久的Jensen终于开口，他的声音像金属一样冰冷，可他靠着Jared的那半边脸颊却很温暖。他的身体很温暖。  
　　  
　　“我做不到，因为只要我停下来，你会再次离开我。”Jared摇了摇头，“我已经失去过你一次，所以我决不会让第二次发生。”  
　　  
　　“这样做毫无意义，Jared。”Jensen叹了口气，低垂的睫毛沾着水珠，让人很有想要凑上去舔吻干净的冲动。  
　　  
　　“为什么毫无意义？难道就因为我骗了你，就应该一辈子被你冷眼相待？？”  
　　  
　　“因为你要结婚了！！该死的蠢货！！”Jensen突然破口大骂，那个瞬间他顿时意识到这可能是他这辈子第一次这样大声说粗话，“你已经有了新生活，我也同样，你不应该再让我参与其中。”  
　　  
　　“去他妈见鬼的结婚。”Jared冷笑道，“这个狗屁理由根本不能说服我。”  
　　  
　　“所以你倒是向我解释啊？这所有的已经发生的操蛋的一切。”Jensen瞪着他，翠绿的眼珠里因为充血而血丝密布，当Jared再次尝试着贴近他时，他捏紧了拳头。  
　　  
　　接下来发生的一切完全在Jensen意料之外。他们像两个穿运动短裤的初中男生一样在浴室的地板上扭打在一起，Jared揍了他的鼻子，他用手肘击中了Jared的下颌。最终Jared还是占了上风，他将完全赤裸的Jensen压在身下骑上对方的身体，用膝盖挤进那张开的腿间。  
　　  
　　“很抱歉，但我还不能告诉你。”  
　　  
　　从耳边传来一声幽幽的叹息，那是Jared发出来的。  
　　  
　　“为什么？”Jensen还是忍不住问道。  
　　  
　　“因为我还没有准备好。”Jared深吸了一口气，缓缓吐字。  
　　  
　　“准备好什么？”Jensen听到自己的声音干哑如同朽木。  
　　  
　　对方并没有马上回答，空气在陷入良久的死寂之后又开始震动——  
　　  
　　“面对那个软弱的自己。”  
　　  
　　Jared在他耳边一字一顿的说。

-tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纵使完全得到身体。

第二十一幕  
　　  
　　在Jensen Ackles眼里，Jared Padalecki是个十足的懦夫。他很多次回避他的提问，在他面前披上属于自己的保护色，好像在他心中有太多的秘密，那些秘密在他心里聚沙成塔，将他内心最柔软的那一部分掩盖起来，在这周围筑起坚硬的铜墙铁壁。然而当他在Jensen面前毫无保留地披露自己感情的时候，Jensen差点以为自己出现了幻觉——那个时候他额头上的伤疤还在往外淌血，而眼前发生的这一切就像轻微脑震荡所带来的后果，Jared口中那些热切的告白和充满占有欲的宣言似乎只能存在于梦中，在Jensen看来，这大概是Jared第一次在他面前这样外露个性。  
　　  
　　Jared终于告诉他自己真实的心意，让他有些不知所措。他原本已经完全放弃Jared，在他一次次的折磨下变得迷茫，几乎已经完全破碎开裂——Jared总是将他拼合完整又粗暴地拆毁，就像个任性妄为的孩子组建自己积木王国的方式。可现在对方亲口对他说还爱着他，不知道应该怎样求得他的原谅，这对于他来说无异于一道闪电穿过心脏，带给他的不知是酥麻还是痛觉。  
　　  
　　沉默良久之后，他开始重新跟他说话。其实那时的他早已心软下来，试着重新去接纳他——他真的想知道Jared为什么会做出和Genevieve订婚的决定，却同时渴求着他的身体的原因。当他忍无可忍地大吼出来时，对方却以一句“现在还不能告诉你”直接搪塞了他。  
　　  
　　Jensen不能忍受Jared如此含糊的态度，他只感觉自己被对方又摆了一道，漫无边际的愤怒几乎又到了顶点。  
　　  
　　然而Jared接下来的回答又让他闭了嘴，因为在他面前承认了自己的软弱。在说出那句话的时候，Jensen看到他眼里的火熄灭了，如同海岸边的灯塔不再发出光亮一般。

　　  
　　Jensen又被带回了那个满是性虐道具的房间，Jared把他扔到床上俯下身来压制着他。他的手臂撑在他的身侧，细长的眼睛里满是他的倒影。但他注意到Jared的瞳色很暗，也不知是不是光线的缘故，可他仍然可以看出他很痛苦——Jared的眉头紧锁着，凌厉的眉骨高耸，在中间形成深深的凹陷。他看着他不发一语，用视线描摹着他的脸部轮廓，此时他额头上的伤疤已经止血结痂，在白皙的肌肤上留下乌黑的创口。  
　　  
　　Jared低头亲吻他的伤疤，柔软的唇瓣轻触着创口上泛起的血痂，无比温存，满含深情。Jensen不知道对方究竟想做什么，当他在对方身下不安地扭动身体时，Jared按着他的手臂将他压得更紧。他的嘴唇离他不过一寸，轻柔的鼻息喷洒在他的肌肤上，Jensen注意到Jared的嘴角也破了，下颌上面一片青紫。  
　　  
　　然而在他突然俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇时，Jensen并没有像往常任何一次那样反抗，也没有张开嘴去咬他。他顺从地让Jared的舌头滑进自己的两片唇瓣之间，以至于对方在探入的时候有那么一瞬间的犹豫。Jensen闭上眼睛温柔地回应着这个吻，他与他唇舌缠绕，互相交换着彼此舌间的唾液，就像很久以前他们坐在罗德岛的海边望着夕阳印下的那一个吻一样，似乎耳边还能听见那时的潮声。  
　　  
　　“之前你是在骗我，对不对？”Jared咬着下唇又松开，唇瓣上留下鲜明的齿痕，“你说你已经不再爱我。”  
　　  
　　Jensen没有否认，而是依旧选择沉默。他不知道应该怎样面对这种提问，倘若他承认，那无异于给了对方希望——事实上他还真这样想过，只要他承认，他和Jared又能回到从前，Jared不会和Genevieve订婚，他们可以一直在一起。可现实总是比不上理想主义的愿景，他不敢确定Jared是否会为了他做出这样的决定——毕竟他只是一个普通的记者，一个普通的男人，他无权无势，只有一张长相还过得去的脸蛋。然而有一天他也会老去，皮肤不再紧致脸上布满皱纹，那时Jared或许早已不再爱他。可Genevieve能给Jared一切他想要的——更庞大的家业，更显赫的地位，甚至给他带来一个甚至很多个孩子。太多太多的思绪涌进他的脑海，在Jared凝视他的时候，他又躲开了对方的视线。  
　　  
　　“你还在想着逃开……”Jared两片嘴唇嗫嚅着，将他箍紧在怀里，“我不会，不会放你走——我会将你捆起来，让你一直一直在我身边。”  
　　  
　　Jared翻身下床在床头的暗格里翻找，窸窸窣窣的响动停下来时，在他手中已经多了一捆红色的绳索。  
　　  
　　那捆绳索很长，长到足以将他从头到脚缠住。当Jared半跪在他面前，将手中的一截绳索套上他的脖颈时，他又想起了那种感觉——  
　　  
　　被束缚，被鞭打，被从内到外完全摧毁的感觉。就像堕入地狱，灼烧皮肤的是赤红的烈焰。

　　  
　　“红色很适合你，我一直这么觉得。”Jared托腮欣赏着自己的杰作，“你被捆绑着的样子很漂亮，鲜红的绳子很衬你的肤色，如果可以话我真想一辈子都将你这样绑住。在我怀里。”  
　　  
　　红色的绳索在Jensen身上缠绕，横贯身体，穿过腋下，在他的皮肤上打着一个又一个结实的绳结。绳索勒紧他的皮肉，紧贴着他布满伤痕的肌肤，留下醒目而交错的红痕。当对方在他胸前打上最后一个结时，他感到无法呼吸。  
　　  
　　羞耻像一块棉絮塞进他干涩的喉咙，他张了张嘴，却说不出只言片语。  
　　  
　　“你是我的。”Jared凑近他的耳朵，低沉的声线像是在蛊惑，修长的手指摩挲着他大片裸露出来的肌肤，“你只是我一个人的，所以你的这里只能让我一个人进来。”  
　　  
　　说着，他的手指滑进两瓣臀肉之间，只见小穴因为刚才的灌肠还有些红肿，穴口边缘呈现着很干净的鲜红。进入的过程如他所想的那样毫不费力，只不过在他探入的那一秒，Jared明显地感觉到Jensen绷紧了全身的肌肉。  
　　  
　　这句话令Jensen感到似曾相识，似乎早在很久之前Jared就喜欢这样在他耳边宣布自己的所有权。Jared在他身后舔咬着他发红的耳廓，湿润的舌尖扫过耳垂上细薄的肌肤，接着将Jensen白皙柔软的耳垂含进嘴里。  
　　  
　　“我不会再对你那样粗暴，你只要好好躺下享受就好。”Jared的手指抚摸着Jensen曲起的膝盖，力道像羽毛一样轻柔，“我们可以像以前一样做爱，我会满足你的任何要求，我保证。”  
　　  
　　听到那句“我们可以像以前一样”时，Jensen脑中突然警铃大作，他抬眼凝视Jared，一直紧闭的双唇终于张开。  
　　  
　　“我们已经回不到从前了。”Jensen叹息着，声音被摁灭在Jared手指一个狠狠的顶弄里。  
　　  
　　“总会有办法的。我知道你还需要时间，我也同样需要。”Jared咬着字说道，“但我们为什么不能先试试看？还是你比较喜欢我用强迫的方式？”  
　　  
　　“……Jared……你听我……”  
　　  
　　“我不想听！！”Jared红着眼睛低吼，埋在Jensen身体里的手指加重了力道，“你肯定又会对我说那套‘这样做毫无意义’的废话了！！反正我无论做什么都改变不了现状，是吧？你明明，明明还爱着我，为什么不肯接受我？？”  
　　  
　　Jensen被他过于激烈的反应吓了一跳，接着他从Jared的眼神里确认了一点。  
　　  
　　“你在害怕什么，Jared？”  
　　  
　　「只差一点点了，你已经越来越接近他了。」Jensen在心里默默告诉自己，而这是他一直以来想要得到的结果——他想要得到那个了解对方的机会，让对方褪下披在身上的保护色。他几乎就快做到了。  
　　  
　　“我不知道你在说什么。”Jared瞪视着他，继而勾起嘴角换上一个优雅的微笑。  
　　  
　　“不过我知道我会把你操到说不出一句完整的话，连想叫都叫不出来。”

　　  
　　Jensen知道自己又做了一件徒劳的事，从而换来了对方狂风骤雨一般的暴怒。他被放倒在床上，四肢被柔韧的红绳捆绑着，双腿之间脆弱的性器在空气中无助地挺立。Jared扑上来咬住他的脖子，手指穿过暗金色的毛发准确地捉住他颤抖的阴茎，纤长的指节骤然收紧，带着由轻而重的力道。  
　　  
　　“作为惩罚，我不会让你射精。”Jared在他耳边暧昧地低喃，声音带着无法掩盖的情欲气息，他的手指还在有意无意地挑逗着Jensen的阴茎，另一只手中却握着他精心挑选的藏品。  
　　  
　　那东西显然价格不菲，纯黑色的漆皮上装点着晶亮的钻石，它的外观像一个圆柱形的笼子，不过相对于普通的笼子显然过于小巧了。在它的开口处挂着一把精巧的锁，在笼子两侧还连接着两个皮质的睾丸束环，看上去怎么也无法解开。  
　　  
　　“它不会让你失望的。”话音刚落，冰冷的金属质感就贴上他的阴茎，寒意在灼热的表皮上滑过，那东西将他的阴茎牢牢地圈住，旁边连着的两个睾丸束环套上他的双球——他知道自己又被锁住了，被牢牢锁在Jared掌心里，对方掌握着他，就像掌握着一只翅膀受伤的雀鸟。  
　　  
　　被束缚住的快感与性欲在他的阴茎里穿过，如同一道令人浑身酥麻的电流。他的阴茎泛着可怜兮兮的鲜红色，因为“牢笼”的作用而丝毫动弹不得，里头虬结蜿蜒的血管在薄薄的皮肤下清晰可见，看起来美丽而又脆弱。Jared捏着他的臀瓣往外用力地掰开，将早就准备好的肛塞推入他的后穴，那个瞬间他几乎快要射出来，可是他没有——那笼子死死地抓着他的阴茎，像一只巨大的手掌将他完完全全束缚住，透明而稀薄的前液从坚硬的龟头上渗出，紫红色的头部因为沾着前液泛着湿漉漉的水光。  
　　  
　　尽管他再怎么想射精也还是徒劳无用，该死的眼泪也麻痹不了无法纾解的胀痛。Jared又一次将肛塞狠狠推进他的身体里，光滑的柱身掠过撑开的内壁，这让Jensen因为难耐疼痛而再次仰起头颅，下颌因为嘴唇的不断开合而肿胀酸麻。  
　　  
　　汗水大滴大滴的落下来滚进柔软的床单里，在眼泪最终滑落下来的那一刻，Jared凑上去用舌尖舔去它们。  
　　  
　　“只要你开口，我就会解开它。”Jared用鼻尖抵着他的脸颊，低语道，“不过你要答应我，再也不要想着从我身边逃走。”  
　　  
　　Jensen终于点头，翡翠绿的眼睛里黯淡无光。  
　　  
　　“我……不……会……”他的声音破碎得不成样子，像一堆被剪成碎片的白纸，它们纷纷扬扬的洒落下来，最终被肃杀的风席卷而去。  
　　  
　　Jared很快将套在Jensen阴茎上的“牢笼”取下来，猛地将带着咸腥味的性器纳入口中。他只是将舌尖微微挪动抵住他顶端的那个小孔，对方便将浓厚的精液全部射在了他嘴里。  
　　  
　　“我爱你。”Jared看着他，眼神真诚而热切，“我爱你，Jen。”

 

第二十二幕  
　　  
　　时针滴滴答答的在表盘上转动，不知已经过了多久。Jensen躺在Jared怀里，头枕着他的肩膀，肌肤的汗水沁入Jared身上柔软的布料，在白亮的灯光下柔和地泛着光。Jared吻着他，一次又一次的用舌尖触碰他的嘴唇，接着开始粗暴的啃咬。屡次重复的碾压让他的嘴唇被血液充盈成触目惊心的鲜红，与他束缚Jensen所用的绳子是一样的颜色。Jared没有得到任何一次反抗，甚至连微弱的挣扎也没有，可Jensen并没有回应他，他将舌头伸得笔直，也没有闭上那双夺人心魄的绿眼睛。  
　　  
　　Jared感觉不到任何愉悦的情绪，明明Jensen已经选择顺从了他，他现在可以对他做任何事情，但他就是无法挪动身体。  
　　  
　　亲吻停了下来。在他的嘴唇与Jensen的嘴唇拉开距离时，他无法感受到对方唇齿之间的温度。  
　　  
　　“需要点什么吗，宝贝？”  
　　  
　　Jensen微微点头，红肿的嘴唇因为缺水而干裂，他开始蠕动嘴唇，发出几个模糊不清的音节，低哑的声音就像被热风扯开的破布。  
　　  
　　Jared瞬间明白了他所说的是什么，他点了点头从Jensen身边站起来走向这个房间里唯一一扇门，又在他离开的时候将房门紧闭。Jensen听着房门“咔哒”上锁的声音，在望着天花板的时候闭上眼睛，耳边时针的转动的声音越发清晰又慢慢淡去，最终完全寂静无声。  
　　  
　　唾液越来越稀薄，喉间无比干涩的感觉与被砂纸刮过无异，他不停地吞咽着舌间分泌的津液，却起不到任何润湿喉咙的效果。他再次睁开眼睛，光线在他眼前摇曳，由一个光点变换为许多个细小的光点，它们在他眼前浮现了又坠落，就像黑夜里拖着细长尾巴的彗星。此刻他的脑中一片空白，既无法顾及自己也没有考虑到Jared，以至于一个冰冷的玻璃杯突然贴上嘴唇也没有发觉。  
　　  
　　Jensen回过头，只见Jared站在床头看着他，细长的双眼里满是关切。  
　　  
　　沁凉的水滑过干燥的唇瓣润湿了粉红色的舌尖，接着涌入食道在胃部沉积，冲刷着空荡荡的胃壁。Jensen将玻璃杯里的白开水大口大口地灌进嘴里，柔软的口腔内壁使它们变得温热，他一口口地咽下，唇边逸出的水流沿着起伏的喉结滚落在肌肤上。  
　　  
　　玻璃杯空掉之后，Jared只是接过来将它放在地上，然后开始脱衣服跨上床。  
　　  
　　伴随着窸窸窣窣的声响，Jensen身边空掉的地方再次沉沉的凹陷下去，Jared身上赤裸的肌肤摩擦着他的，令他觉得分外温暖。他只感觉靠近左心房的地方突然下沉，Jared的头靠着他的胸口，柔顺的半长发扫过肌肤微微有些发痒，细腻的触感令他浑身酥麻。他感到自己的心跳也加快了，似乎每一下都伴随着秒针转动的声音——异样的情感再次从胸腔里倾巢而出，他不得不闭上眼睛，似乎下一秒眼泪就快决堤。  
　　  
　　Jared伸手调暗了室内的灯光，仿佛白昼瞬间堕入黑夜。他收回手，将嘴唇重新埋进Jensen柔软的肌肤里，沿着淡色的雀斑一路吻下去，最终停留在肚脐处那个可爱的凹陷上。  
　　  
　　“明天我还要去公司，先早点睡吧。”  
　　  
　　他只是紧拥着Jensen入眠，而什么也没有做。

　　  
　　Jensen是被身旁的响动吵醒的，当他醒来的时候那双有力的大手还圈在他腰间，纤长有力的十指深深地陷进肌肤里，坚硬的指甲在皮肤上留下醒目的抓痕。他感觉到Jared手心里几乎全是汗，正粘哒哒的贴着他的腰，就连光洁的额头上也布满了细密的汗珠，两道修长的眉也紧皱着，在眉心深锁成一个解不开的结。Jared闭着眼睛，微张的嘴唇微微颤抖着，唇间溢出的声音像是含糊不清的梦呓，Jensen试着辨认从他嘴里发出的每一个音节，可终究也只能作罢。  
　　  
　　在Jensen印象中他曾和Jared共度很多个夜晚，可能是因为每一次都体力透支的缘故，Jared通常很少做梦，更别提会有说梦话这种习惯。Jensen侧耳倾听着Jared嘴里破碎不堪的话语，似乎每一个音节都被咸涩的汗水浸透了。  
　　  
　　“不……不……”他像是在拒绝着什么，圈在Jensen腰间的手指骤然松开，在空气中胡乱抓挠。  
　　  
　　Jared在做噩梦。Jensen无比确认的想着慢慢靠近他，手臂撑在他身体两侧，在他俯下身来的时候，他的脸突然僵在了半空中。  
　　  
　　Jared的呼吸非常紊乱，毫无规则地喷洒在他的脖颈处或是脸颊上，而脸上的表情像是因为痛苦而扭曲着，紧绷的面部肌肉像一副破碎的面具紧贴着Jared的面庞。  
　　  
　　“求求你……放过我……拜托……”不成句的话语被抽气声割裂，Jared的声音变得微弱，像是低低的呜咽——这大概是Jensen第一次从Jared口中听到这样卑微到毫无尊严的乞求，让人丝毫联想不到平常那个从不向人低头的Jared，更让人联想不到对方正置身于怎样的梦境之中。  
　　  
　　Jared每一根发丝上都沾满了透明的汗水，唇间露出的齿列因为无法言说的原因而颤抖着，他不停地摇晃着自己的脑袋，似乎想要将什么驱逐出去。Jensen看着对方因为梦魇而扭曲的睡脸，突然冒出一个想要将对方从噩梦中拖出来的想法。  
　　  
　　毫无疑问，Jensen并没有在内心深处完全原谅Jared，甚至不愿跟对方说一句话。可是看到对方难忍痛苦的模样，他还是会忍不住揪紧心脏将目光重新聚焦在Jared身上。在这片黑暗中，Jensen僵在半空中的脸继续凑近，最终在离对方嘴唇一英寸的地方停下来，与此同时他将Jared乱动的双手按下，让自己与对方十指相扣。  
　　  
　　“没事了，没事了。”Jensen在Jared耳边不停的安慰，语气轻柔低缓，而不是像往常一样带着抵触和不安的情绪。他也不管对方听不听得到，就这样自顾自地说着——毕竟这是他一直想要的结果，他想让对方感到安心，所以他不会停下来。  
　　  
　　这时，Jensen的手指突然被对方用力回握住，像一个垂死者一样紧紧抓着，力度之大如同抓紧了一根珍贵的救命稻草。黑暗里透亮的金绿色再次出现在Jensen眼底，深陷的眼眶使对方看起来异常虚弱，Jensen注意到他眼眶周围的深色，那或许是因为红肿留下的痕迹，看起来触目惊心得可怕。  
　　  
　　“咯噔”一下，Jensen仿佛听到自己心脏沉入底部的声音，像是陷入一片无尽的沼泽，越是挣扎就陷得越深。  
　　  
　　“你在哪儿？”Jared轻声问，眼里看不到他的倒影。  
　　  
　　Jensen没有说话，只是靠近他，鼻尖扫过他的脸颊。  
　　  
　　“你的嘴唇在哪儿？”Jared又问，他的语气不再轻柔，带着焦灼不安的情绪，渗出汗水的手指紧贴着他，像是要融进他的骨血里。  
　　  
　　Jensen低下头，Jared迅速而有力地吻住他——以他难以想象的疯狂和急躁在他的嘴唇里翻搅着，接着将他用力压在床上用牙齿撕咬和啃噬着他的嘴唇跟舌头。Jared鼻间涌动着的燥热的呼吸几乎令他窒息，柔软嘴唇碾压着唇瓣的触感让他感觉甘之如饴。Jensen像是想要Jared确认他的存在一般回应着这个亲吻，用齿列轻轻地啃咬着对方的嘴唇，感受着对方喉咙里溢出的粗重喘息，同时也颤抖着发出一声低吟。  
　　  
　　“你还在。”Jared深吸一口气，接着用力抱紧了他，用低哑干涩的声音道，“你还在，真是太好了。”

　　  
　　Jensen从床上醒来的时候，Jared已经很早就离开了——既没有凑上去叫醒他，也没有留下任何一张便条。Jared给他准备的早餐正安静地放置在床头，冰冷的温度昭示着它们已经被放在这里很久了。Jensen盯着它们，空荡荡的胃里却完全感受不到食欲，他继续躺下来，眼前开始浮现起昨夜的种种片段——  
　　  
　　Jared贴近他胸口的头。柔软的深棕色发丝扫过他的肌肤。圈在他腰间的双手。皮肤上渗出的汗水。交缠的手指。未知的噩梦。温暖而柔软的嘴唇。疯狂而粗暴的吻。  
　　  
　　就像一个迷离的幻境，每一个片段留在脑中的记忆都被虚化，可五感却无比真实。  
　　  
　　Jensen再次发现自己脑中被填满了Jared，一切思考都不再需要。  
　　  
　　闭上眼睛，Jensen看到的是Jared泫然欲泣的脸和红肿的眼眶，听到的是脑中久久挥之不去的那句“你还在”，这让他感觉自己是在被需要着的。  
　　  
　　他被需要着，而Jared需要他。他并不知道Jared的噩梦里是怎样的光景，可在那一刻Jared比谁都要需要他。  
　　  
　　他知道那个瞬间的自己抛下了一切恩怨和恨意，就像一个士兵卸下绑在身上的刀枪。撤下内心所有的屏障，他还是会选择拥抱Jared直到对方陷入深眠。那时的一切都是如此见鬼的美好，任何事物都无法企及。  
　　  
　　门锁被打开的响动撞破了时针滴滴答答转动的声音，Jensen从床上坐起来，看着Jared黑着脸走进房门在他身旁坐下。Jared眼眶周围的青紫还未完全消退，整个人看上去还是很憔悴，他并没有多看Jensen一眼，而是将面庞埋进掌心里，随之垂落的发丝也不再润泽。  
　　  
　　Jensen沉默着挪动膝盖移向他，柔软的床垫深陷下来，他将手指放上Jared的肩膀，顺着宽阔的脊背轻轻抚摸着，像是一句句无声的抚慰。  
　　  
　　Jared突然从手掌里抬起头，金绿色的虹膜周围布满血丝，看起来脆弱而又狼狈。  
　　  
　　“昨天晚上我有说什么吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen看着他愣了几秒，还是摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“可是你的眼神告诉我你是在同情我。”Jared瞪视着他，修长的手指攒成拳头，“千万不要。”  
　　  
　　Jensen咬了咬嘴唇，好像正努力将刚到嘴边的话语咽下去，这时Jared突然用力抓住他的肩膀，将他猛地推倒在床上，然后重重地压上他的身体。  
　　  
　　“我从来不需要任何人的同情，当然也包括你，Jensen。”  
　　  
　　时针转动的声音在他耳畔骤然消失，好像流动的时间凝固于此，慢慢冻结成冰。

-tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 信息量很大的两章，注意避雷！！！！！

　　第二十三幕  
　　  
　　“发生什么了？”或许是直觉使然，一个颤抖的问句就这样从Jensen唇间吐露而出。他听到自己刻意压低了声音，发颤的尾音因为没有唾液的润泽而显得嘶哑干涩，破碎得不成样子。此时Jared的嘴唇离他只有一英寸的距离，可是对方并没有凑上来吻他，而是低下头来一动不动地凝视着他的眼睛，覆盖在细长眼眸上的睫毛低垂着扫过他的眼睑，紧皱的眉心毫无放松的迹象。  
　　  
　　“很多很多事，你不明白，也不需要明白。”Jared灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，语气却是冰冷的，“没人能够理解，也没人帮得了我，只能靠我一个人去解决——所以它们与你毫无关系，你没必要过问。”  
　　  
　　“每一次你都是这样，把什么都闷在心里！”Jensen感觉自己的声音哽在喉间，像一团皱缩拧干的抹布，“你藏了多少秘密不让我知道？好吧，这些我暂且不再过问，可是现在我感觉你遇到了麻烦——你昨天——你昨天晚上一直在做噩梦，然后在梦中大汗淋漓地惊醒像是出于本能一样寻找我的位置，我抱着你的时候你已经全身湿透地在我怀中发抖……事到如今你还是打算什么都瞒着我？”  
　　  
　　“那么你告诉我，”Jared勾起嘴角发出一声嘲讽般的冷笑，“我让你知道我面临的所有麻烦，你就能帮我挽回‘Peridot’股份里将近10%的损失？就能缓解公司资金周转不灵的危机？就能弥补我为公司付出的所有心血？——那个老头子，他将一切扔给我——这个庞大的公司还有随之而来的烂摊子，我帮他解决了，却得不到一句肯定。而现在我再次面临这些问题，没有人向我提供任何帮助，所有人都跟我说‘Padalecki先生，这是你应该担负的责任’，因为他们都知道我才是公司实际上的管理者，‘Forester’家族苦心经营起来的家业不能毁在我一个人手上。”  
　　  
　　Jensen努力消化着Jared话语中的每一条信息，圆睁的绿眼睛所投射出来视线一直没有离开Jared绝望的面庞，嘴唇因为惊讶而微张着。  
　　  
　　“可是你姓Padalecki。”Jensen盯着他愣愣的说。  
　　  
　　“没错，我姓Padalecki，这是我母亲的姓。”Jared平静地说着，纤长的手指描摹着Jensen完美的脸部轮廓，“可事实上我的名字是Jared Forester，我也是Jerry Forester的儿子。”

　　  
　　“得知我是个可悲的私生子之后，你是不是很惊讶？”Jared叹了口气，骑在Jensen身上的身体动了动，接着俯下身在他耳边低声命令道，“你说话啊。”  
　　  
　　Jensen在他身下拼命摇头，想要全然否认Jared的提问，却被对方巨大的手捧住双颊强迫他看着自己。  
　　  
　　“你会不会像很多人一样瞧不起我，最后头也不回的离开我？”Jared一字一顿地问着，话语里的每一个词像尖利的钢针狠狠扎入Jensen的每一寸皮肉里。  
　　  
　　“我不会……不会瞧不起你。”Jensen翕动嘴唇，丰润的唇瓣几乎要碰上Jared的脸颊。Jared压下他急促的呼吸，捧住脸颊的双手慢慢从柔软的肌肤上松开，接着埋头咬向精巧的锁骨，像发了疯一样舔舐啃咬。  
　　  
　　Jensen吃痛地闷哼一声，转眼间白皙的肌肤上又留下两道鲜明的齿痕。  
　　  
　　“就算你曾经答应过我再也不会从我身边逃走，你还是会离开我。”Jared的声音听起来凄凉到近乎悲哀，“所有的人都是如此，就像我不负责任的父亲，晚景凄凉的母亲，人情冷漠的兄弟姐妹——我身边的每一个人都从我的生命中完全退出，甚至没有留下任何痕迹。”  
　　  
　　“我和他们不一样。”Jensen咬着字说道，碧绿的眼珠里闪动的绿萤飘忽不定。  
　　  
　　Jared紧锁的眉头这才慢慢松开，恢复成柔和而又舒展的状态，可下一秒又像两道死结一样紧扭在一起。  
　　  
　　“不，你会的。”冰凉的触感再次贴上Jensen已经越发消瘦的手腕，熟悉的寒意再次渗透肌肤沁入骨髓，Jared离他更近了，湿滑的舌尖舔上他的手指。  
　　  
　　他明白自己已经再次落入了对方手中。

　　  
　　Jensen原本以为情况会有所好转，可现在想来只觉得自己太过天真，他早该明白Jared为了将他留在自己身边会不遗余力的做任何事情，比如卸掉他一只胳膊，打断他一条腿，甚至完全摧毁他的精神。他固然知道了关于Jared本身的一部分讯息——属于那个脆弱的、真实的Jared的那一部分讯息，可他明白这只是冰山一角，Jared身上还有太多太多的秘密等待他去破解。  
　　  
　　然而在此之前，他正面临着最为严重的危机，比如此时此刻。  
　　  
　　不再是充满弹性的束身皮衣和价格不菲的绿宝石项圈，也不再是坚韧的红绳与精致的“牢笼”，他被套上触感细腻的丝质衬衫，胸前大敞着露出一片洁白的胸膛和淡色的乳头，还未淡去的伤痕并不影响其本身的美感。他的手腕被捆在一起，两条赤裸的大腿被强硬地分开，坚硬的金属镣铐套在略显纤细的关节上，这令他完全动弹不得，就像一只待宰的羔羊只等着对方用尖锐的刀刃将他开膛破肚。Jared当然没有真的将他剖开，而是走到这个房间相对宽敞的一角从巨大的储物柜里取出一个接近两米高的金属器具。  
　　  
　　它有着结实的不锈钢支架，正牢牢地支撑着地面，接连着一根又一根材质坚韧的尼龙管，悬挂在中间的束缚带自然地垂下——这大概是Jared最为珍贵的藏品了，它看起来如此庞大，在灯光下泛着温润的流光。  
　　  
　　“对我这样做会让你感到兴奋，是吗？”Jensen闭着眼睛绝望地问道。  
　　  
　　Jared没有否认，只是将他轻而易举地从床上抱起来，让他的身体穿过紧致的束缚带，绑住张开的大腿直到根部，露出湿漉的臀缝以及不断翕合的红肿小穴。  
　　  
　　Jensen的身体悬在空中，手臂因为被捆住而使不上力，只能奋力抬起屁股迎合Jared苍白的性欲——他自然明白对方想要什么——很多种占有他的肮脏想法，很多种说下流话的方式，很多种更为刺激的性爱姿势，最终目的都是插入。肌肤上滚落的汗珠顺着他的肌肉线条慢慢汇集到身体的隐秘凹陷处，乳头摩擦着束缚带粗糙的布料乃至变得通红，大敞着的双腿展露出的私处看上去像一块还未被撕裂的上好绸缎，正等着Jared从中间将它精细裁剪开来。  
　　  
　　“在你身体里的时候，我的心情会很好。”Jared如实承认道，脸上凝固着还未退去的红潮。  
　　  
　　“那就来吧，混蛋，”Jensen几乎快要咬掉自己的舌头，“来啊，操我，拿你的阴茎塞进我的屁股，用你的精液填满我的肚子。”  
　　  
　　无数股血液在血管里倒流，蔓延全身，涌上头顶，挤压着身体里每一寸空气。他感到喘不过气，大脑缺氧的感觉令他眼前发黑，只能看到头顶晃动的光线在视线里一点点被割裂，在视网膜上悄然凝固。他的肌肤在白亮的灯光下显得无比苍白，上面留下的一道道伤痕醒目而鲜明，他能感觉到Jared的手指轻柔地抚摸着他的伤口，滑过起伏的脊背与凹陷的腰窝，最终粗暴地探入湿润的穴口，在温暖的甬道里来回研磨。  
　　  
　　Jensen条件反射般的绷紧肌肉，下身已经挺立起来的阴茎因为没有支撑在空气中虚弱地发抖，此时Jared粗大的阴茎正隔着一层布料硬邦邦地抵着他的臀缝，撩拨着他皮肤下发胀的每一个细胞。他听到耳边有金属碰撞的声音，Jared解开裤链，滚烫的温度在毫无间隙的空间里传递。该死的露骨和色情。  
　　  
　　这次进入比往常来得更迅速更激烈，小穴被插入时发出的淫靡水声令他的双耳因为羞赧染上微红。坚硬的龟头穿过敏感脆弱的褶皱，奋力挺入内壁时带着难以言喻的灼痛，Jensen几乎想要落泪，可是泪水在他的眼球上滚了一圈之后又缩了回来。他的双腿被分得更开，Jared让他的大腿牢牢地贴近自己的腰部，将自己一次次钉进对方柔软的体内。  
　　  
　　冲撞一次比一次用力，一次比一次迅速，这让Jensen被吊挂着的身体看起来像一片随风飘落的枯叶。他捏紧了被绑在一起的拳头，酥麻的脖颈因为被抽干气力让他只能低垂着头颅，Jared在他身后激烈地律动着，每一下几乎都快顶进内里最敏感最灼痛的一点，只是Jared并不满足于此，他从他的体内抽离出去，滑出小穴的精液粘在他紧贴着Jensen屁股的阴囊上。  
　　  
　　Jared换了个位置，将Jensen的身体翻转过来挤进他的腿间。他比较喜欢这样的姿势，因为这样他能看到Jensen的脸与脸上变幻不定的表情——因为疼痛而扭曲，因为快感而迷乱，因为复杂的情感而不知所措。他低头亲吻他的唇，让津液留在他的唇瓣上，他的阴茎还在对方体内扭拧旋转，打磨着他身体里每一处敏感点。  
　　  
　　他发出字面意义上的低吼，柔顺的发丝已经被汗液完全浸透，托起Jensen臀部的手指因为汗水而打滑，凝视着那双绿眼睛的视线左摇右晃，等到他意识到自己的视线开始模糊的时候，被压在身下狠狠贯穿Jensen已经因为过于激烈的性爱视线完全失焦，空洞的翡翠色眼眸里看不到光亮。  
　　  
　　“Jen，我不知道应该怎么做。”Jared无助地说着，又一次狠狠撞入Jensen的身体。  
　　  
　　眼泪被话语吞下，就像水被吸进海绵里。Jared并不明白自己为什么要流泪，只是任凭泪腺不停地分泌着生理性的盐水——他感觉自己这辈子也没有流过这么多的眼泪，它们顺着脸颊滚落在Jensen苍白的肌肤上，在那上面留下一道又一道湿痕。  
　　  
　　“我知道我在逃避现实……可是除了这样，我还能做什么？”  
　　  
　　Jensen一句也没有回应他，只是被吊着用小穴含着Jared粗大的阴茎，像一只被弄坏的布娃娃。  
　　  
　　“你说句话。”Jared的声音有些颤抖，修长的手指摩挲着Jensen的脸颊，可是对方还是毫无反应。  
　　  
　　“我做得太过凶狠，所以你生气了？”Jared的睫毛颤了颤，“我可以温柔点的。”  
　　  
　　他凑上去吻了吻Jensen湿漉漉的脸颊，拨弄着Jensen被汗水浸透的暗金色短发，以他所有过的最温柔的方式。此时他还停留在Jensen身体里，可是他却丝毫感觉不到快乐。

　　  
　　第二十四幕

　　  
　　Jared从未考虑过自己的所作所为可能造成的一切后果。他的爱就像滚烫烧灼的烈焰，像怒吼咆哮的海浪，足以将目光所及之处吞噬殆尽。在遇见Jensen以前，他未曾想过自己会为了一个人丧失理智甚至在对方面前崩溃，尽管他曾经有过很多床伴——那些有着漂亮脸蛋的男人或者女人，但他们之间相处的方式无非是相互脱去衣物，在床上彼此索取满足对方需要。Jared曾以为Jensen会是他那么多床伴中再普通不过的一个，直到对方问出“你爱我吗”，他看着那双眼睛，连想都没想就给出了肯定的答案。  
　　  
　　然而他并不知道自己是从什么时候开始真正爱上Jensen的了——或许是从那通使他们决裂的电话开始，在Jensen绝望地挂断电话的那一刻，Jared才意识到自己已经失去了他；或许是从那次晚宴上Chad不怀好意地调侃Jensen开始，Jared几乎是出于本能地在维护对方；或许是从Jensen第一次在他眼前落泪开始，或许是从他们在他家卧室里那张大床上互相告白开始，或许是从Jared第一次注意到Jensen那双令人着迷的绿眼睛开始……甚至是更早更早的时候，他爱上了Jensen，就像一个无可救药的疯子。  
　　  
　　往日的Jared从未有过这种感觉——他相信永恒，却从来不相信爱情。他一直拒绝着许许多多人过近的靠近他、妄图走入他的生活，从有过大学里与他交往的初恋女友到和他有过一面之缘的床伴，他所能维持的每一段关系所持续的时间总是那么短，每到他们想进一步了解他的时候他总是会毫不留情地将对方推开。Jared曾经主动结束了无数段这样的关系，在宣告一切终止的时候，他会给他们扔下厚厚一叠钞票然后头也不回的离开。然而当他与Jensen交往刚满一个月的时候，他便意识自己或许已经悄无声息地沦陷了。  
　　  
　　他沦陷在Jensen的眼睛里，犹如一个捕捉蝴蝶的孩子迷失在庞大的绿色迷宫中。在他亲吻着那双眼睛的时候，他希望这个瞬间能被永远记录下来，所以他曾做了很多次。  
　　  
　　当Jared与Jensen交往将近半年之后，他发现自己已经离不开Jensen了。这令他惊讶，可除此之外更多的是恐惧——Jensen在试图了解关于他的一切，就像他之前的任何一个情人一样。他开始对Jensen含糊其辞，甚至在某些方面有所隐瞒——比如他与Genevieve的关系。  
　　  
　　Genevieve知道关于他和Jensen的一切事情，因为Jared曾经在她面前无数次的提起Jensen的名字。在Genevieve面前，Jared从来不曾掩饰自己对Jensen的任何感情，而作为Jared唯一的红颜知己，Genevieve可以说是一个相当好的听众。她曾告诉Jared“如果你真的喜欢Jensen，就千万不要有所隐瞒”，可Jared并未完全采纳她的建议，毕竟她也说不上完全理解他。  
　　  
　　Jared曾无比坚定自己的主张，以至于不曾料到Genevieve会成为他与Jensen之间的最大障碍。  
　　  
　　当Genevieve向他提出那个请求的时候，他根本无法赞同这样疯狂的点子——用他们虚假的婚姻成全两段真正的感情，这听上去有些滑稽可笑，但Genevieve坚信这是唯一的万全之策。  
　　  
　　她爱上了一个男人，一个在塞纳河畔作画的穷画家，然而他们的恋情却遭到了Cortese家族的强烈反对，她的父亲大为震怒，并且发誓倘若他们结合，他会从Genevieve手里夺走属于她的一切。从小养尊处优的她不能忍受一无所有之后穷困潦倒的生活，她决定找个归宿安定下来，于是她想到了Jared。  
　　  
　　她知道Jared已经心有所属，他们之间的婚姻不会造成双方的任何损失。  
　　  
　　“你要是肯帮我这个忙，我所持有的所有财产都可以任你支配，毕竟我们是名义上的夫妻。”Genevieve说着，在一张空白支票上签下了自己的名字，“我希望这件事情明天就能见报，当然，你得向你的宝贝解释清楚，我可不想因此惹上什么麻烦。”  
　　  
　　Jared彻底动心了。只要他答应，他就可以拥有一笔巨额财产，这笔财产够得上“Perdiot”数十年的营业额。此时他在心里已经默默的想好了向Jensen解释的理由，那理由足够清晰，足够详细，也足够令人信服。  
　　  
　　事情从见报开始就一发不可收拾。从他刚回到洛杉矶的那几天开始，他经历了Jensen的消失，与Jensen决裂，Jensen再次消失等一系列过程，一切来得太快，太过措手不及，以至于他还没来及开口就被判了死刑。  
　　  
　　他像疯了一样寻找Jensen，甚至忘了与Genevieve订婚的日期。等到对方按捺不住找到他时，他红着眼睛瞪视着Genevieve，就像一只发怒的狮子。  
　　  
　　“你知道吗，他走了！！什么也没有留下就走了！！”  
　　  
　　从那之后Genevieve再也没有联系过他，原本商议好的订婚仪式就这样无疾而终。然而从那时候开始，“Perdiot”的业绩开始一天天下滑，并且一天比一天严重，从华尔街所掀起的一股“蝴蝶效应”深重地影响了它，让它在商海中肆意漂泊，如同一艘被海浪打翻的扁舟。好在与此同时他终于掌握了关于Jensen的消息，令他在一片焦头烂额之中有了些许慰藉。  
　　  
　　可是这次Jared并没有处理好公司的问题，他所采取的措施没能把“Perdiot”从危机中解救出来，公司董事会开始咄咄相逼，作为公司最为重要的决策者之一，他却提不出任何行之有效的方案。  
　　  
　　这时的Jared终于重新得到了Jensen，并把他监禁起来不让任何人发现。他从未想过这样做可能带来的后果，只是欣赏着Jensen在他手里一点点被毁灭的过程。  
　　  
　　可这从来不是他所想要的结果。

　　  
　　很多事在他眼前浮现——那些经历过的，感受过的，甜蜜的，痛苦的，光明的，黑暗的。互相交织的场景，杂乱无章的话语，由远及近的片段在他脑中缩小了又放大，就像从未发生过的不真实的幻觉。  
　　  
　　“你根本不应该存在于这个世上。”  
　　  
　　“你的出生只是给我带来痛苦，当初我根本不该生下你！”  
　　  
　　“为什么，为什么你这张脸越来越像你那该死的父亲？就是他毁了我……毁了我……”  
　　  
　　每次打骂他的时候，Jared的母亲总是会不厌其烦地重复这几句话，然后扑过去猛地抱住他，滚烫的眼泪濡湿他的衣襟。还不足四十岁的母亲看起来苍老而又脆弱，细瘦干瘪的手腕令他想起垂死的病人，Jared还依稀记得母亲当年年轻漂亮的模样，乌黑的长发，翠绿的眼睛，带着点异域风情的脸蛋。那时的她总是会把各式各样的男人带回家，完事之后那些男人在床头甩下一打钞票然后穿上衣服离开，而没有注意躲在门外偷看的他。  
　　  
　　五岁之前Jared对于“父亲”这个词汇并没有什么概念，直到有些小孩嘲笑他是“没有父亲的孩子”，他才意识到“父亲”原来是一个很重要的存在。  
　　  
　　对于他，对于母亲来说，都是很重要的存在。  
　　  
　　那时Jared并不知道自己的父亲是谁，也不关心这个，毕竟对方从未在自己生命中出现过。  
　　  
　　然而母亲在短短数年之内变得苍老异常，由于常年透支自己的身体已经患上了各种顽固的疾病，自然没办法继续靠出卖身体赚钱，只能靠政府救济来养活自己和Jared。他们住在肮脏混乱的贫民区，在这周围住的几乎全是毒贩或者妓女，每天都有数不清的流浪者们敲响他家的门请求他们给予施舍，可是Jared根本没有多余的积蓄拿出来给任何人。  
　　  
　　Jared在十二岁的时候显露出了超乎寻常的早慧，以至于与这里的所有孩子格格不入。他在学校里的成绩总是无可挑剔，似乎学习对于他来说从来不需要下什么功夫。这时有几个高中生模样的家伙找上了他，向他介绍了一份能够赚钱的“工作”。  
　　  
　　“嘿，小家伙，你有一张漂亮脸蛋，为什么不去好好利用它呢？”  
　　  
　　是的。然后他去做了。  
　　  
　　他见过很多很多人，那些油光满面头顶锃亮的男人，那些长着南瓜形状或者梨子形状乳房的女人，那些还是一脸青涩却有着旺盛精力的青少年……他拥抱他们，取悦他们的身体，尽管很多时候会觉得恶心，但为了生活他需要这么做。  
　　  
　　直到他遇见一个看起来再为平常不过的女人，她说她只有三十二岁，可很久之后Jared才知道她证件上的年龄比她自己所说的大了整整二十岁。  
　　  
　　“宝贝，来玩个游戏吗？”  
　　  
　　这是她对他所说的第一句话。

　　  
　　每一次折磨他人会给Jared带来快感。无论是皮鞭落在肌肤上发出的清脆声响，手铐碰撞发出的冰冷金属声，还是被捆绑束缚所发出的轻喘低吟都会使他心情愉快，他热衷于此，并且沉迷其中。然而每一声呻吟或者声响都会让他联想到在那个女人手里所经历过的一切，那些浮在皮肤上的灼痛，深入骨髓的刺痛，以及撕裂心脏的剧痛都被他藏在心中最黑暗的角落，尽管在那之后又过了那么多年，他却怎么也摆脱不了这些记忆。  
　　  
　　他选择让自己逃离梦境，于是他要么会完全透支体力，要么会含着几片安定入睡。这个习惯一直伴随着他，从未改变。

　　  
　　“你就是Jared？”  
　　  
　　有一天，一个完全陌生的男人出现在了他面前。他穿着笔挺的定制西装，有力的手腕上戴着价值不菲的腕表，一丝不苟的发型衬托出了他分外儒雅的气质，这时Jared注意到了他的眼睛——一双细长的金绿色狐狸眼，和自己几乎完全一样，不同的或许是那几道明显的细纹。  
　　  
　　“Jared，我是你的父亲。”  
　　  
　　十六岁的Jared被这个自称是他父亲的人领回了一幢巨大的豪宅，而没有带走他的母亲。在那之后，他就再也没有见过自己的母亲。后来他从别人口中听说了母亲的境况，她现在正在一所精神疗养院里，已经完全崩溃了。  
　　  
　　在这幢豪宅里，他穿过长长的走廊，遇见了Jeff和Megan，他素未谋面的哥哥和妹妹。Jeff几乎从不和他说话，而Megan会小心翼翼将自己的零食塞给他不让Jeff知道。生活在这幢豪宅里的两年完全改变了他，父亲给他提供最优秀的教育，请人教会他上流社会所熟知的礼仪，并且让他学习了各种乐器和几种不同的语言。他学得很快，也学得很好，可到头来没有得到过父亲的一句称赞。  
　　  
　　这个家让Jared感觉沉闷压抑，而在他十八岁的时候，他终于如愿以偿的逃离了这里——他考上了哈佛商学院，以相当优秀的成绩。在这里他重新变得放纵起来，并且认识了相当一部分狐朋狗友，交了好几个女朋友，到后来又同时和几个男生一起交往。他的名声在大学里如雷贯耳，几乎没有人不知道关于他的事迹。

　　  
　　他人生中的第二个转折是在大学毕业之时。当他接到那通电话的时候，竟不知应该感到庆幸还是悲哀。  
　　  
　　“Jeff出车祸了，你需要马上赶回来。”  
　　  
　　他愣了很久，才对着听筒浅浅呼气。  
　　  
　　“……我感到很遗憾。”他说，“可是我的毕业论文还没有……”  
　　  
　　“他是你的哥哥，Jared。”  
　　  
　　“我明白了。”Jared叹了口气，“我现在就赶回去。”

　　  
　　当Jared顶替Jeff出任“Perdiot”公司的CEO时，董事会所有人都很惊讶。他们不知道Jared Padalecki这个人的来历，就像是他突然从土里钻了出来，就那么自然而然地接任了许多人梦寐以求的职位。此时Jeff还在医院依靠药物和医疗技术生存，医生说不知道要等多久他才能醒过来。Jared从容地穿过会议厅，坐上最中央那把交椅时，所有人都默不作声，虽然他们都打心眼里不信任Jared，因为他太过年轻且来历不明，但后来Jared用行动证明了自己的能力，他手腕强硬，做事雷厉风行，很快令所有人都心服口服。  
　　  
　　Jared一直行走在黑暗里，从弱小的幼狼成长为一匹凶狠的独狼。他一直独来独往，独自生活，好像这个世界上只有他一个人存在。  
　　  
　　直到他遇见Jensen，他的世界被他虹膜里的绿萤点亮。  
　　  
　　他却亲手熄灭了那光。

-tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续狗血，大概还会有一更。作者已经放弃拯救这篇情节。

第二十五幕  
　　  
　　绑在支架上的束缚带被解开，Jensen的身体落下来的时候，Jared矮下半截身体接住了他。他的一只手放在Jensen肩膀上，另一只手托住对方的腰让他的重量全部压在自己手上——可是那重量实在太轻了，就像一片被风干的枯叶，一根轻飘飘的羽毛。Jensen的手腕纤细而苍白，细薄的肌肤下突出的青筋还在不安地跳动着，微弱的呼吸声在安静的空气里也像薄雾一样轻。他的嘴唇微张着，脆弱的嘴角还在往外流着涎液，被操到过分的后穴正大开着，Jared稍微挪动他的身体，就会有精液顺着腿根流下来弄脏他的裤子。  
　　  
　　这是他造成的。Jared比任何人都清楚这点。  
　　  
　　Jared将Jensen重新抱上床放平身体，凑在他耳边一遍又一遍地叫他的名字，可是Jensen并没有睁开眼睛。他没有醒过来，关节上的镣铐还没被解开，袒露的胸膛上还留着斑驳的咬痕，颜色那么深，印在白到过分的肌肤上分外鲜明，似乎永远都无法复原。  
　　  
　　Jared抹着往外流出的眼泪往兜里掏着钥匙，大手翻找着自己的衬衫口袋时太过用力把衣服弄得皱巴巴的。他很快解开了Jensen身上的一切束缚，用颤抖的手指抚摸过那些留在肌肤上的伤痕，那些因为爱欲留下的痕迹，希望得到Jensen的一点反应——哪怕是一根睫毛的颤动也好，可Jensen的睫毛还是那样向上翘着，上面沾着还未干透的泪水。那样的安静而迷人。  
　　  
　　“Jen。”Jared捉住他的手指拉到唇边吻了吻，接着一直握住它们在一旁静静的等待。  
　　  
　　“睁开眼睛，看看我。”  
　　  
　　“求你了。”  
　　  
　　“跟我说说话吧。”滚烫的泪水滴落在Jensen泛白的指尖上，Jared吻去它们，将冰冷的手指贴紧自己温暖的脸颊，“真的，求你了。”  
　　  
　　可他并没有等来那抹他所希望看到的绿色。  
　　  
　　Jensen就这样安静地躺在他面前，手臂垂在身侧，嘴唇黯淡苍白，消瘦而突出的颧骨硌痛了他的手指。Jared的视线自上而下地扫过Jensen的脸颊，从紧闭的双眸到干裂的嘴唇，他连Jensen鼻梁上的每一颗雀斑都没有放过，就这样仔细地端详着对方脸上所有的细节和菱角。然而当他从一片死寂中抬起头来在脑海中寻找Jensen过去的影子时，竟一时半会想不起曾经的Jensen是什么样子。  
　　  
　　可Jared仍然记得那些美好而浪漫的印象——Jensen坐在烟雾缭绕的吧台前，修长的手指握着玻璃杯，明亮的绿眼睛溢出笑纹，灿烂的金发微微凌乱。他凑近他的颈窝，他邀请他，他们十指相扣着离开。一切如此清晰，犹如昨日。  
　　  
　　那样的Jensen就像太阳，像绚丽的火花，散发出来的光与热足以让他融化。可此刻被他握在手中的Jensen像一尊被打碎的石膏塑像，虽然有着被时光精细雕琢的美丽，但已经从内到外地碎成了一块一块，并且再也无法拼合完整。  
　　  
　　不知从什么时候开始，Jared已经完全改变了Jensen，把他从耀眼的太阳变成了残破的塑像。他被Jared牢牢掌握着，就像盲目的鱼挣不脱细密的网，璀璨的珍珠挣不开紧闭的蚌壳，Jared死死地咬住他，将他摁在爪下撕裂皮肉，像所有凶猛的食肉动物对它们的猎物所做的那样将他生吞活剥进肚子里——Jared以这样的方式重新得到了Jensen，将他的身体一寸一寸的占有，可到头来在他们之间还是出了问题。  
　　  
　　Jared知晓Jensen没有苏醒的缘由。不是因为虚弱，也不是因为疲惫，虽然他此时的确虚弱而又疲惫，但他的意志左右了眼皮开合，令他无法从昏迷中挣脱而出——Jensen压根就不想醒过来，压根就不想看到他的脸——只因为他所做的一切将他逼进绝路，使他不得不用这种极端的方式来了结这一切。  
　　  
　　他明白了自己并没有重新得到Jensen——一个完整的Jensen，而是用自己的爱葬送了他的灵魂。他在他的身体上留下印记，却并不能完完全全拥有他，只能抱着一副空荡荡的躯壳诉说悔意。  
　　  
　　Jared只恨时光不能倒流，倒流到他们在那间club重逢的时候，他会抓住Jensen手再也不松开，然后把一切慢慢解释给他听，那样他们根本不会互相折磨；或许时间应该倒流到他们之间相隔一个大洋的时候，他会在邮件里将所有的事讲述清楚，那样他们根本不会分开；或许时间应该倒流到Jensen第一次来公司采访的时候，他们会自然而然的确立恋爱关系，就像任何一对普通的恋人，然后Jared会向所有人公开他们的关系——因为他是那么那么的重要，他的名字早已刻在了他内心深处最柔软的部分，照亮了他心中最黑暗的一隅。  
　　  
　　他却一错再错，将自己的痛苦强加给身边的每一个人，尤其是Jensen。他让他尝到自己所经历过的一切痛苦，却忽略了最重要的一点——  
　　  
　　他消耗着Jensen对他的爱，并肆无忌惮。他不知道何时停止，也不知道该怎样结束。他只想把Jensen牢牢绑在身边，让他对他言听计从，却从未考虑过对方是否会因此崩溃甚至完全改变，变成一个毫无自主意识的人偶，一个供他发泄性欲的机器。  
　　  
　　而那个在他记忆里渐渐模糊的Jensen却再也不见了。

　　  
　　“不管你是否能够听到我说话，但我还是希望你能听见。”Jared闭上眼睛，将面庞埋进渗出汗珠的手心里，“你知道的……我……”  
　　  
　　“我……做过很多错事，从一开始就是如此，”他吸了吸鼻子，努力不让眼泪从眼眶里滑落出来，“因为我的人生一团糟，我不想让任何人知道自己悲惨的过去——一个脱衣舞娘的儿子，一个被虐待、被打骂的私生子，所以我拒绝任何人走入我的生活。”  
　　  
　　“你的出现让我惊喜却又不知所措。……从未有过这样的感觉，就像我是个色盲患者，所看到的世界只有黑白两色，突然有一天我的眼前闯入了一抹鲜艳的色彩，色彩的中央是你的轮廓。”Jared低下头，脸颊染上微红，“很好笑是不是？可就是这种感觉。然而那时我并不能确定自己就像所认为的那样爱上了你，毕竟在此之前我并不知道真正的爱情是何种滋味。”  
　　  
　　“……你或许不会相信我说的这些，但事实就是如此……糟糕，我现在并不是那么希望你能听到了。”说着说着Jared笑了出来，眼泪却不受控制的从眼角流出，“我是个差劲的男人，我知道，所以我从未指望过会有人爱我。”  
　　  
　　“很多人对我说爱，无非是为了我的钱和身份，”Jared顿了顿，接着说道，“起初我怀疑过你的目的，但后来我发现你和他们不一样，你从未想着从我这里得到过什么，而且你总是很不安——你在害怕失去我，这让我感觉如获至宝。”  
　　  
　　“你为我吃醋，我觉得很开心……可能你会觉得这很幼稚，但是我真的……真的……很开心，”Jared的话语变得前所未见的笨拙，简直像个向初恋对象表白的高中生，“……你让我感觉我被爱着，被这样一个光芒耀眼的你爱着，那时我真觉得我是这个世界上最幸福的人。”  
　　  
　　“我从未想过你会从我身边离开，直到那一天你突然向我提出来分手。”  
　　  
　　“我知道问题出在哪，可是一直没来得及跟你解释。”Jared拉起Jensen的手又吻了吻，“Gen和我真的只是普通朋友关系，我会陪她跳舞只是因为欠她人情，而会和她一起去欧洲仅仅是工作需要。她其实已经心有所属，但那个家伙并不是我，我们会放出订婚的消息不过是为了避开她家族的耳目而已。”  
　　  
　　“订婚早就取消了，理所当然我不会跟她结婚。”  
　　  
　　“……事到如今我跟你说这些干嘛，已经太晚了。”  
　　  
　　太晚了，晚到浓墨浸染天空，晚到夕阳沉入地底，晚到一切已不能挽回。  
　　  
　　“我一直都在伤害你，像曾经对待无足轻重的家伙一样对待你，妄图能用这种方式让你记住我说的话，而从未考虑过后果。”  
　　  
　　“那些噩梦现在还会时常眼前闪现，令我无法入眠，而我仍然选择将我的遭遇强加给你——只因为我想将你留在我身边，完全对我言听计从，这样我们可以一直在一起。”  
　　  
　　“可是我从一开始就错了，你并不像我。我一直行走在黑暗里，而你不一样——你虽然一直以来渴望被人占有，但更倾向于被人照顾，像易碎的玻璃制品需要人去小心翼翼的呵护，然而我却打碎了你。”  
　　  
　　“真的，真的对不起。”  
　　  
　　眼泪一滴一滴的落下来打湿了Jensen的手背，他的手指动了动，可Jared并没有注意到这个细节。他仍然哭得像个做错事的孩子，咸涩的泪水顺着嘴角流进嘴里，沾在舌尖上的感觉就像海水。  
　　  
　　Jared快要被自己淹没，被高高立起的海浪淹没，每一次呼吸都像咸涩的海水挤入肺泡，带着针刺般的剧痛。他就这样被汹涌的海浪卷进海底，最终迷失在海洋深处。  
　　  
　　“我知道，就算你听到这些话也不会原谅我。”Jared绝望地说着，将Jensen的身体扶起来，让他靠进自己怀里，“你说得对，我这样做毫无意义。”  
　　  
　　“所以我会放你走。”

　　  
　　Jared将Jensen送回了对方的公寓，好在他没有忘记Jensen裤带上那一串沉甸甸的钥匙，这使得他可以顺利进入对方家里的门而不需要一个技艺高超的开锁匠。他开车赶到Jensen家里的时候已经很晚了，没有任何人注意到他和他怀里抱着的那个男人。  
　　  
　　Jared打开房门的第一件事便是摁亮了客厅里的顶灯，将Jensen放在宽大的沙发上用柔软的毯子裹住他，并将毯子掖得严严实实的。  
　　  
　　然后他开始审视Jensen家里的一切陈设——很简洁的装修，很单调的摆设，雪白的四壁，纯色的家具，极为普通的几样电器：电视机，冰箱，洗衣机，空调，电脑。Jensen生活得就像任何一个普通的单身男人，品味毫无特别之处。  
　　  
　　这时Jared突然注意到一面空白的墙上挂着一幅画，与周围简单的陈设格格不入，走进点看，他才发现这竟是一幅照片。照片被精美的相框框住，上面没有人物，只有浓烈的色彩和斑驳的光影。  
　　  
　　是金色的太阳与无尽的海。

　　  
　　Jared留下来照顾了Jensen整夜，直到天亮才悄然离开。  
　　  
　　离开的时候Jared曾弯下腰想要亲吻Jensen，将那个吻留在他粉色的眼睑上，可是他的嘴唇还在是离对方的睫毛一英寸的时候停住了。  
　　  
　　一句话也没有说，Jared只是起身走向房门将它打开然后默不作声地带上。在这个过程中他还隔着门缝看了Jensen最后一眼，可对方依旧没有醒来。

 

-tbc.

 

第二十六幕

　　Jared站在明亮宽敞的办公室里隔着一层通透的玻璃从高处俯瞰窗外的景色，远处的高楼大厦泛着圆弧状的光，宽阔的马路上仍然满是川流不息的车流，阳光被玻璃上狭小的间隙割裂成许多等分投射在地板上，在阴影里形成一道又一道白亮的光束。一切与从前没什么变化，他仍然坐着这把现在正用手臂撑着的椅子，喝着David煮的拿铁咖啡，埋头看着不断被递进来的文件。

　　可有些事已经和从前不一样了。

　　比如“Perdiot”的经营领域已经扩展到了南半球，并收购了几家业绩不错的企业；比如他将个人资产更多的转向了慈善事业，为自己赢得了许许多多的赞许和肯定；比如他不再掩饰自己的性向，而是选择了公然出柜。

　　“没错，我是喜欢同性，这并没有什么羞耻之处。”

　　而当被问到有无心仪的同性伴侣时，Jared并没有否认，但也没有作明确回答。

　　在此之前，他已经有两年没有见过Jensen。

　　Jared不知道关于Jensen的任何近况，也没有刻意派人去调查，但依然无时无刻不在挂念着对方——他的眼前仍然很清晰的浮现着那个夜晚Jensen支离破碎的模样，那张太阳与海的照片，以及被他紧握着的冰冷的手。他曾带给Jensen太多伤痛，将对方的精神在手中一点点揉碎，并将对方逼到濒临崩溃，他也知道他所做的一切无法被对方原谅，所以他完完全全的远离了Jensen的生活，甚至连一句问候都没有。尽管他曾经想过给对方寄明信片问好，可转念一想的确太过唐突，便很快放弃了这个想法。

　　他开始冷静下来处理公司的问题，终于找到了行之有效的方法，在这个过程中，他的朋友Chad拿出一笔巨额资金给了他支持。“Perdiot”的经营很快又回到了正轨，并发展得比以往更加迅速，与此同时他的地位也稳定下来，公司董事会经过商议，决定将更多的股份转移到他的名下。

　　Jared几乎得到了所有人的肯定，包括他一贯冷漠的父亲。

　　“虽然我知道你一直在恨我，恨我对你母亲的所作所为，”Jerry柔声说，“但是作为我的儿子，我必须承认，你从来没有让我失望过。你真的很优秀，Jared。”

　　「不，我很差劲。这一点真是像极了你。」Jared在心里默默地说。

　　“还有件事我很好奇，”Jerry顿了顿，接着说道，“之前你不是正准备订婚吗，发生了什么？”

　　“她并不爱我，我也不爱她，我爱的另有其人。”Jared如实承认道，“可是我伤害了我深爱的那个人，用很残忍的方式。”

　　Jerry正用细长的金绿色眼眸看着他，目光不再冰冷，而是前所未见的慈祥。

　　“你知道我这辈子最后悔的是什么吗？”

　　Jared抬眼沉默不语，却不由自主地握紧了拳头。

　　“没能给你和你的母亲完整的生活。”

　　“那你……那你为什么不把她带回来？”Jared嘴唇发抖，牙齿在嘴唇里撞击着，“你又为什么要带我回来？”

　　“我的家族接受了你，却没能接受你的母亲。”Jerry叹了口气，“孩子，千万记住，倘若那个被你伤害的人肯给你机会，千万，千万不要放手。”

　　Jared从来没有想过会从那个几乎被他恨了一辈子男人口中听到这样的话语，他凝视着父亲已经日渐苍老的脸，只是张了张嘴，而没有发出任何一个音节。

 

　　年仅26岁的Jared Padalecki成为了整个北美区域最年轻的商业巨头，其资产之雄厚足以与东部地区最富有的企业家Richard Molison相提并论，每天找上门的新闻媒体络绎不绝，以至于每一次采访之前都要经过仔细斟酌。

　　有一天Jared在邮箱里收到了一封邮件，居然来自许久没有联系过的Genevieve。

　　From：G•C

　　Sent：Friday, July 10, 2015 1:32P.M

　　To：J•P

　　Subject：invitation

 

　　Jared，你还好吗？

　　我知道我们已经好几年没有联系过了，突然发一封这样的邮件给你有点唐突。但我还是希望你能接受我的这个邀请。

　　我现在在法国，这个月底我将和Louis在这里完婚，希望你能来。

　　也不知道你的近况。对了，你和Jensen现在怎么样了？如果可以的话，请务必带他一起来。

 

　　Jared坐在座椅上疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，继续盯着电脑屏幕发呆。这时办公室的门突然被敲响，他的一位助理走了进来。这位助理是刚从耶鲁大学毕业的高材生，进公司的时间不超过半年，却已经相当熟悉Jared的所有习惯——比如他工作的时候不喜欢被打扰，也不喜欢在媒体面前抛头露面，除非是十分必要的采访，否则他一概都会交给他的助理处理。

　　“什么事？”Jared皱眉问道。

　　“有位先生想要采访您，Padalecki先生。”

　　“哪家杂志？”

　　“《洛杉矶见闻》。”

　　是Jensen就职的杂志社。Jared听到自己的心脏剧烈的跳动了一下，又很快恢复了平静。

　　“你有没有问他的名字？”

　　“他只是回答自己叫‘Mr.Squirrel’。”

　　Jared不由自主的微笑了起来。显然他是被这个奇特而滑稽的称呼逗笑了，细长的狐狸眼弯成好看的形状，薄薄的嘴角略微勾起，看起来平静而又温和。

　　有谁会用这么有趣的名字称呼自己呢？

　　“你叫这位Mr.Squirrel进来吧，不用去那里了，直接进来。”

 

　　Jensen从上司那里接到这个任务的时候曾经想过拒绝。他凝视着手中的照片，照片上的男人穿着剪裁合身的定制西装，胸前别着形状别致的领带夹，柔顺的深棕色中长发别在耳后，更为凸显出了其英挺的脸部轮廓。目光被刺痛，像是有千万根尖针扎进眼睛里，可Jensen仍忍不住将视线落在这张薄薄的照片上，就像这张照片有着什么神奇的魔力。

　　“你有过采访Jared Padalecki的经验，对吧？”杂志社社长问着，很快注意到了Jensen表情的异样，“怎么了，你的脸色看起来有点糟糕，哪里不舒服吗？”

　　“是的，我采访过他。”Jensen辩解道，“我只是……只是眼睛疼，大概用眼过度了。”

　　“哦哦，这样。”社长继续道，“那你对他了解得应该比这里任何人都多，派你去进行这一次采访再适合不过了。”

　　Jensen一时语塞，他僵坐在座位上，那张照片从他指尖滑落。等他反应过来时，他已经捡起照片将它翻转过来。

　　正好对上Jared那双细长的绿眼睛。

 

　　那天Jared离开之后，Jensen很快就醒了过来，或者说从之前的半梦半醒中清醒了起来。他掀开盖在身上的毯子，发现自己身上正套着件大一号的白衬衫，上面还残留着熟悉的香水味——令他想到蔚蓝的深海，平滑如镜的海面上有几只孤单的水鸟掠过，吹来的海风带着清淡柔和的气息。那气味正一点点消散，与被阳光与暗尘填满的空气融为一体，两者缱绻交缠着，像一对甜蜜的情侣一样密不可分。

　　Jensen能够记起之前发生的一些零星片段——他能感受到有温热的液体滴落在指尖上，他听到Jared在哭，他感觉到Jared正紧紧的抓着他的手，他听到Jared断断续续的声音，他知道Jared吻了他。灼热的嘴唇轻轻地贴着他的肌肤，烫手的温度渗透进他的每一个毛孔，他出于本能地动了动手指，被挑动的耳朵里传来的是Jared带着哭腔的话语。

　　“理所当然我不会跟她结婚。”

　　“事到如今我还说这些干嘛……已经太晚了。”

　　……

　　“就算你听到这些也不会原谅我。”

　　“你说得对，这样做毫无意义。”

　　“所以我放你走。”

　　这时Jensen几乎想用力睁开眼睛，但他马上意识到自己不能这么做。Jared给他的爱太过沉重，就像缠在他身上的绳索，扣住他关节的镣铐，分量太重，安全感却太轻，此时他只想逃开，逃得越远越好。

　　Jared将他送回家的时候把他放在车后座上，他就这样一动不动的躺着，却睁开了眼皮，看着车窗外闪过的路灯明亮的橙黄色光线扫过他的头顶，心里不停的默念着Jared的名字。

　　他很快又昏睡过去，直到眼前被阳光完全照亮才醒过来，此时Jared已经离开多时了。

　　这是他原本想要的结果——离开Jared，过上属于自己的新生活。现在他就躺在自己家的沙发上，睁眼就能看到雪白的四壁，纯色的家具，以及从窗外透进来的阳光，而不是那个只有一盏灯的，摆满了性虐道具的房间。Jared放走了他，并悄然退出了他的生活。他本应该为此欢兴雀跃，因为他不必忍受暗无天日的监禁和漫无休止的折磨，但事实上并非如此。当他对着镜子用剃须刀刮去自己脸颊上冒出的胡渣时，脑中浮现出的却是很久之前Jared站在镜子面前帮他剃胡须的情景。

　　他还是能时不时的想到Jared，各种各样的Jared，想起他润泽的发丝和修长的手指，薄而完美的唇形和低沉动听的声音，线条流畅的肌肉以及狭长的绿眼睛。Jared在他面前笑着的模样，与他调情时火辣的模样，懊恼时皱眉的模样，暴怒时歇斯底里的模样，与脆弱不堪的哭泣的模样——一切的一切，Jensen都历历在目。

　　Jensen为这样的自己感到不安，可无论如何也无法将对方从自己脑中驱逐出去。直到他在工作中接到那个该死的任务，他才意识到自己根本不可能完全摆脱Jared。

　　无论分开多少次，他都会朝Jared一步步走过去，或者Jared朝他一步步走过来，他们的脚尖会在最后抵在一起，距离近到能听清彼此的呼吸声。

　　而他并不抵触这样的结果。

 

　　去“Perdiot”之前他并没有刻意打扮自己，而是就像平常一样的衬衫配长裤，还不忘戴上那副厚重的眼镜。驱车赶到公司大楼下时已经是下午两点，他将准备好的纸笔放进公文包里，接着佯装从容地朝“Perdiot”的大门走去。他已经有两年没有造访过这座大楼，可他仍然熟悉着这里的一切——不用去麻烦负责接待的金发女孩，他自然知道这里的会议室在顶楼下面那层，而Jared的办公室就在那层右侧走廊的尽头。

　　他很快来到了Jared办公室门前，正抬手准备直截了当的敲门，却被一个穿着套装的男人拦住了去路。

　　用男人来形容那个人或许不太准确。他消瘦，皮肤白净，有着一双清澈的蓝眼睛，相当稚嫩的面庞看起来就像个还没毕业的大学生。

　　“您是来找Padalecki先生的？”

　　“是的。”

　　“Padalecki先生现在在办公。请问您有何贵干呢？”

　　他的语气听起来有些警惕，显然已经应付惯了这样的场面。

　　“我是《洛杉矶见闻》的记者，来找他进行一次采访。大家对他应对公司危机的这段经历非常感兴趣，我想要以此为主题写个专栏。”

　　“那请问您的姓名？”

　　“呃……就叫我Mr.Squirrel好了。”Jensen开玩笑道。

　　那个人狐疑地看了他一眼，还是敲响了Jared办公室的门向对方一字不漏的汇报了。Jensen原本以为还需要费些功夫，这时大学生模样的青年已经帮他打开了门。

　　当他走进门的时候，Jared正好抬起头来，他们俩的目光撞在一起，就像两颗行星偏离了各自的运行轨道在广袤的空间里恰好相撞，山崩地裂，熔岩迸发，一切都是那么不可思议。

-tbc。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结，大家番外里见。

　　第二十七幕  
　　  
　　Jensen坐在Jared对面的椅子上，修长的双腿交叠着，身体缩进椅子里，单薄的白衬衫被抓得有点发皱，暗金色的短发有些凌乱。那双明亮的榛绿色眼眸就藏在一层透明的镜片之下，像是蒙上尘埃的橄榄石，剔透的晶体里闪动着流转的绿光——就像回到了很久之前一样，那时候Jensen就坐在这个位置上，白皙修长的手指攥着一支蓝色圆珠笔，在他不由自主的颤动睫毛时，Jared还能看出Jensen脸上闪过的一丝羞赧。  
　　  
　　只不过现在Jared在对方脸上已经再也看不到那样的表情。Jensen以再严谨不过的工作态度望向他，一只手捧着笔记本，另一只手则攥着圆珠笔，圆珠笔的尾端有时会碰到长着胡渣的下颌。此时他离Jared隔着一张办公桌的距离，那可能有三英尺，甚至更长，他就在这个安全距离以外望着Jared，看起来礼貌而又疏离。  
　　  
　　Jared也只是沉默，身体向后仰着，手肘撑在座椅靠背上，嘴唇抿成一条苍白的线，视线却一直没有离开Jensen的脸。  
　　  
　　“那么请问Padalecki先生，什么时候我们可以开始采访呢？”  
　　  
　　听到这个陌生而又恭敬的称呼时，Jared的心里不由得漏了一拍，就像被暴雨冲刷过的泥土，逐渐松软而在阳光下直至龟裂。  
　　  
　　周围的一切都放慢了节奏，只有Jensen的声音在空气里细细流淌着。  
　　  
　　“只要你想，随时都行。”Jared点了点头。他换了个姿势，身体不由自主地靠近了些，却感觉到Jensen将椅子又朝后挪了点。  
　　  
　　“那么我这就开始了，不想回答的问题您可以拒绝回答。”Jensen挑了挑眉，圆珠笔在他手里转了一圈又被牢牢握住。  
　　  
　　“可以。”  
　　  
　　“‘Perdiot’所面临的重大危机是从什么时候开始的？”Jensen直奔主题道。  
　　  
　　“两年前的秋天。”Jared回答道，“大概是欧洲金融峰会之后。”  
　　  
　　“是什么导致了这次危机的发生？”  
　　  
　　“是某种不可抗力，来自东部金融体系的连锁反应，在此期间有更多的中小企业被卷入了这场浪潮之中，之后再影响到西部，包括旧金山、西雅图等城市都没有幸免，而洛杉矶恐怕是受其影响最深的了。虽然没有演变成全国性的经济危机，但真的压垮了很多在危机中没有站稳脚跟的企业。”  
　　  
　　Jensen认真的听着，笔尖跳跃在纸张上发出沙沙的声响，很细微却无比清晰。  
　　  
　　“这场危机持续了多长时间？”  
　　  
　　“大约是一年……正好一年。”  
　　  
　　Jared的瞳色变得暗沉，像是被阳光照耀的碧绿湖泊里融进了化不开的墨汁，令人捉摸不透。

　　  
　　Jensen原本以为Jared会将那双宽大的手掌压在他的手上，或者在这张办公桌底下用鞋尖抵住他的鞋尖，可是没有，一次都没有，Jared什么也没有做，只是凝视着他的脸，仿佛想将他的整个灵魂抽丝剥茧。他坐直身体从公文包里拿出纸笔，在笔记本上写标题的时候，他将视线从Jared身上挪开，却仍然感觉得到那股像强力胶水一样的视线。笔尖跳跃在纸上，他感觉自己的指节有些发抖，但Jared像是一直没有看出他拼命压抑的紧张，而是盯着他沉默不语。  
　　  
　　就像Jensen所做的任何一次普通采访，Jared的回答都很配合，没有任何不妥之处。Jensen一边仔细聆听着他的回答一边用笔记录下来，然而当他听到那次危机的完整时间段时，还是忍不住在心里暗自讶异。  
　　  
　　早在Jared重新找到他并把他监禁起来之前，他就已经面临这一系列问题。Jensen又回想起了那时Jared在自己面前失控崩溃的模样，不禁用中指推了推从鼻梁上略微滑下来的眼镜，并垂下眼眸不让对方察觉到异样。笔尖的滑动并没有停下来，仍是“沙沙——沙沙——”的声响，他张开嘴唇开始问起Jared“怎么走出那场危机”的问题，对方的回答更是让他惊讶万分。  
　　  
　　“我找到了另一条出路，它带我走向很远的地方。我开始意识到公司发展并不应该拘泥于单一的模式，而选择向原本并不熟悉领域开始扩展，”Jared平静的回答道，“在这个过程中Chad给我提供了最大的帮助，没有他，‘perdiot’几乎不可能走出危机，他主动向我伸出了援手，这一点我很感谢他。”  
　　  
　　Jensen点头以表赞同，这时Jared突然起身走向一旁的咖啡机，手中拿着一只精致的茶杯。  
　　  
　　“需要咖啡吗？”  
　　  
　　“呃……好的，谢谢。”  
　　  
　　Jared将热气腾腾的咖啡递给他，浓郁的香气氤氲在空气里，金绿色的眼睛在温暖的水蒸气里一点点模糊。  
　　  
　　“前段时间您向社会各界正式出柜了，是因为找到了适合的同性伴侣吗？”Jensen将一直憋在心里的疑问说漏了嘴，正当他意识到自己刚才犯了前所未有的重大错误时，Jared正愕然地盯着他，一脸迷惑不解。  
　　  
　　“这……也是采访的一部分？”Jared用他惯有的低沉声线问道，在他说出这个问句时语气微微上扬，像是在努力忍住笑意。  
　　  
　　“您当然可以拒绝回答。”Jensen说着抿了一口杯中的咖啡。  
　　  
　　“没有，当然没有。”Jared叹了口气道，“我以为你不会在意这个，Jen……Jensen。”  
　　  
　　“我当然不在意！我凭什么去在意？”Jensen咬着嘴唇又松开，丰润的嘴唇上留下一排明显的齿痕，“从你那天把我丢在我家里一走了之开始，我们就划清了界限，我——我又有什么资格去干涉你的私生活？你找多少个漂亮男孩来服侍你都不关我的事！”  
　　  
　　“Jen，你冷静下来好吗，”Jared的语气很温柔，宽大的手掌差一点就要贴上Jensen的肩膀，但他没有，“冷静一下，我们可以慢慢说清楚。”  
　　  
　　“不，我想我要走了。”说着Jensen开始整理纸笔，“必要的提问都已经完成，我先告辞了。”  
　　  
　　“Jensen！”Jared突然叫住他，嘴唇微张的样子看起来有点可笑。他觉得Jensen一定不会回过头，也不可能再回头了。  
　　  
　　然而在Jensen跨出办公室前，他突然回过头来望着他，手指还停留在门把手上。  
　　  
　　“我们还……还会不会再见面？”  
　　  
　　“……我不知道。”Jensen说，“不过之后杂志社还会找你做次校对，那应该不是我负责的工作。”  
　　  
　　Jensen离开之后，Jared把自己锁在办公室里冷静了很久。等到他的心情平复下来之后，他才发现自己的办公桌上躺着一张薄薄的卡片。  
　　  
　　是Jensen的名片。

　　  
　　Jensen从未想过这次的采访会结束得如此尴尬，更未想过自己会在Jared面前将感情表露无疑——他一向讨厌如此，而他的伪装通常没有任何破绽——可那个人是Jared，在他面前他就像全身脱得精光一样无地自容。于是他匆匆地逃了回来，将自己紧锁在房门里面开始准备写这个见鬼的专栏。  
　　  
　　当他面对空白一片的稿纸时，脑中就同眼前的稿纸一样空荡，密密麻麻的采访记录在他看来也像一堆杂乱无章的符号。他根本无从下手，也不想明白——或许应该靠酒精麻痹自己，他想着，起身从冰箱里取出一瓶威士忌揭开瓶盖，麦芽色的清澄液体一股脑灌入酒杯。  
　　  
　　Jensen坐在沙发上闷声不吭地喝着酒，喝完一杯接着一杯。酒精的气味一点点将他的意识冲散，以至于手机铃声响起时，他对着自己的口袋还费了好一番功夫。  
　　  
　　借着醉意，Jensen按下了接听键。  
　　  
　　“你好。”  
　　  
　　“你好，这里是Jared。”扬声器那头熟悉的声音响起，顿了顿，又补充道，“Jared Padalecki。”  
　　  
　　“嗯……是你啊……”Jensen的声音带着浓重的鼻音，似乎每一个音节都被酒精浸透了，“你……是怎么知道我的号码的？”  
　　  
　　“你喝醉了，Jen。”Jared肯定地说，声音还是很平静，“今天你留了一张名片在我桌上。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，我留了……一张名片在你桌上。”Jensen迷迷糊糊道，“一张名片。所以你为什么打来呢？是我所想那样吗？”  
　　  
　　“我只是想给你道一声‘晚安’。”Jared的语气真诚，听不出任何除了真诚以外的感情，“你或许不会相信……可是我……”  
　　  
　　“好的，我相信你。”Jensen清了清嗓子，“你也晚安……请问现在可以挂电话了吗？”  
　　  
　　“Jen。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“不……没什么。”Jared咽下到嘴边的话，隔着扬声器，Jensen似乎还能听见对方吞咽唾液的声音，“你还是早点休息吧，晚安。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，Jensen已经挂断了电话，不断在扬声器里回响的只有刺耳的忙音。

　　  
　　Jensen倒在沙发上睡熟了，醒来的时候几乎浑身的肌肉都酸胀发麻。他从沙发上坐起来揉了揉肩膀，却不小心踩到脚边滚落的几个空酒瓶。浑身酒气的他决定去洗个澡再洗漱一番换好衣服去上班，当然中间还少不了每天都有的早餐环节。当他处理好一切之后，环视客厅一周，他打开房门，脚底却不小心碰到了什么东西。  
　　  
　　有两条腿在他家门前微微蜷曲着，显然对方已经很努力地缩着身体了，但看起来还是长得过分。Jensen这才注意自家门前的台阶上居然坐了个人，不禁吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　然而当他看清楚那个人的脸时，全然的惊吓转化成了惊讶和一种说不清道不明的别样情感。  
　　  
　　那是Jared。他还是紧闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛轻颤着，倚靠着墙壁的头低垂下来，柔顺的发丝上跳动着阳光的金色，修长的四肢蜷缩着，像是要把自己完全裹住。这样的Jared令他联想起一条睡着的大狗狗，呼吸是那么平稳安详，蜷缩着身体将自己最脆弱的部分保护起来，沉浸在属于自己的小世界里。  
　　  
　　Jensen还是用手拍醒了他。当Jared睁开眼睛的时候，那一抹明亮的金绿色由淡变浓，令他想起金色的太阳与无尽的海。  
　　  
　　“早安。”Jared朝他微笑，薄薄的嘴角无比温和的勾起，让人根本无法对他生气。  
　　  
　　Jensen堵在心底的一口怒气很快被压了下去，他瞪着Jared，好半天才憋出一句话。  
　　  
　　“你从昨晚开始就一直在这里？”  
　　  
　　Jared没有否认，他拍了拍身上沾上的灰尘站起身来，用手整理着自己微微凌乱的头发：“你昨晚喝醉了，我不放心你。”  
　　  
　　“你害怕我又跑到club和男人乱搞？放心好了，有了那次，我再也不敢去那种地方。”  
　　  
　　Jared语塞了起码五分钟，才缓缓开口加以否认：“不是的。”  
　　  
　　“那是因为什么？”  
　　  
　　“大概是因为想要见到你吧。”Jared如实承认道，“从两年前开始，在我脑中就一直有一种意识驱使我去找你，可是我不敢，因为我怕自己会打破你的新生活。直到昨天你来找我，我才发现其实一切都没有什么变化——我还在无时无刻不挂念你，你或许也在等待着我联系你，于是我这么干了……我就这么干了。”  
　　  
　　Jensen一脸不可置信地盯着他，像是在打量一头巨大的哥斯拉。他走到Jared跟前，好像要把对方提起来一样的揪住Jared的衣领，柔软的布料在他手中翻折变形，眼中的绿色像是因为潮湿随时要流淌出来。  
　　  
　　“这他妈一定是你这辈子做过的最蠢的蠢事，Jared Padalecki。”  
　　  
　　Jared闭上眼睛等待着一个拳头扫下来，却等来一个柔软的触觉落在嘴唇上。他微微睁开眼皮，竟然看到Jensen闭着眼睛在吻他，卷翘的睫毛轻轻地扫过他的肌肤，就像蝴蝶的触角在阳光下舒展着。他们的嘴唇紧紧相贴，没有任何多余的动作，也不带有任何情欲气息。  
　　  
　　“所以你愿意再给我一次机会吗，Mr.Squirrel？”  
　　  
　　Jensen没有回答，只是将双臂穿过他的腋下搂紧了他，将面庞靠在他胸前浅浅的呼吸。  
　　  
　　Jared知道，等Jensen再次抬眼看着他的时候，他会想要亲吻那双绿眼睛。  
　　  
　　千千万万次。

　　  
　　-FIN-


	15. Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared和Jensen重新确立恋爱关系之后，却感觉到有些事还是要一步步来。

。　　番外1  
　　  
　　标题：Step By Step  
　　  
　　简介：Jared和Jensen重新确立恋爱关系之后，却感觉到有些事还是要一步步来。

　　  
　　一切是从那个拥抱重新开始的。  
　　  
　　在那之后，Jensen讲述了这两年是怎么度过的——很规律的生活，却很难熬，一个人循规蹈矩的上班下班，却时常感觉很焦虑。在一个彻夜未眠的夜晚过后，他向杂志社请了病假去看医生，得到的诊断结果表明是由心理障碍引起的一系列并发症，需要在精神上自我调节和改变生活习惯，并且不能过度操劳。  
　　  
　　“那时我真的很想忘了你，可是再怎么刻意去忘掉你也没有用。”Jensen苦笑道，“我也不知道自己为什么会这样，就是……无论如何也做不到，你懂吗？在接到要去采访你的任务时我犹豫了很久，可能是内心的意志促使我去这么做的，我努力使自己的表情很平静，至少看起来不那么丢脸。”  
　　  
　　“对不起，Jen。真的很对不起。”Jared低头看着自己交握的手指，手心里的汗水粘连在一起，“我是个混球，我做的那些事情永远也不指望得到原谅，你选择重新接受我的时候我也很意外……但我还是想尽我所能去弥补。”  
　　  
　　“我并不是什么柔弱的小妞，好吗？现在我已经完全恢复了。”Jensen轻哼道，紧抿的嘴唇微微张开，“该死的，如果你真的想弥补什么，我只有一个条件。”  
　　  
　　Jared认真地看着他，耐心地等待着他的答案。  
　　  
　　“我们重新开始，从牵手这一层开始。你可以碰我，但是不能操我，也不能和我接吻。”Jensen一字一顿地说着，明亮的绿眼睛眨了眨，“除非得到我的允许。”  
　　  
　　Jared点了点头露出微笑，将屁股挪近了些，大腿还差一公分就要碰上对方的，他迅速把腿缩回来，修长的四肢都缩成一团，看起来像个可爱的big baby。  
　　  
　　“我会做到的。”Jared自信地说。

　　  
　　Jared的表现令Jensen感到意外——虽然他的确做到了Jensen的那些要求，但是相比从前的他，这样的Jared实在太过拘谨了，拘谨到让Jensen联想起刚谈恋爱不久的初中生。每一次触碰都是那么小心翼翼，每一次请求Jared总会在句末加上一句“我可以吗”，甚至连牵手的时候他也总是看Jensen的脸色，再轻轻地勾上对方的手指然后紧密地扣在一起。这很奇怪，无疑是一种可爱的变化。  
　　  
　　有天天气很好，Jensen没有让Jared开车，而是和他一起步行着来公园散步。他们并肩走在洒满阳光的林荫道上，明媚的光线从树叶间隙里像流水一样倾泻下来，洒落在Jensen和Jared两个人的头发上，柔软得像被融化的金子。起初他们并没有牵手，他们之间的距离大约有三四英寸，Jared一直侧着头凝视着Jensen的侧脸，认真而又专注的模样就像在欣赏一件精美的艺术品，Jensen很快注意到了他的视线，忍不住在嘴角悄悄勾起了一个微笑。  
　　  
　　“我很好看？”Jensen转过头来，榛绿色的眼睛弯弯的，语气像是在逗一只温顺的大型犬。  
　　  
　　“嗯……呃，就只是……很长时间没有这么看过你了。”Jared迅速收回视线低头看着自己的脚尖，睫毛不自然地颤动着，“我有些情不自禁，甚至感觉这一切都不真实。你在这里，就在我身边和我并肩走着，这让我感到很幸福。”  
　　  
　　听到这里，Jensen脸上的表情像是凝固在了这个瞬间，接着白皙的脸颊飞上几缕薄红，像极了浮在牛奶上的草莓果酱。  
　　  
　　“那么，你敢当着这么多人的面牵我的手吗？”Jensen又将头转过去不让Jared看到他通红的脸颊。他伸直手指，将它们全部张开，这时Jared闷声不吭地就将他的手握了过去，纤长有力的手指穿过他的指缝再与他的肌肤紧密相贴，有着阳光融化在指间的温度。  
　　  
　　Jensen一直知道Jared的手很大，大到一只手就能将他两只手同时握住，他也知道它们的魔力——当它们在自己身上游走，粗暴地揉捏爱抚的时候，他会爱死了这双手。可是Jensen从来不知道Jared的手会这么温暖，像一束照在冰雪上的日光让透明的冰晶慢慢消融。当Jared的手指在他的指缝间暧昧地挪动时，他用力回握住他的手，拉着他朝前走去。  
　　  
　　这对惹眼的同性情侣吸引了很多人的目光，大家目送着他们走过长长的林荫道。在这个过程里个子矮点的一直拉着高个子的手，他们的手紧紧扣在一起，似乎永远也无法分开。  
　　  
　　最终他们停在了一座浮桥面前，在桥底下清澈的湖水随着水底鱼鳍的摆动扩散出一圈又一圈波纹，阳光在水面上四分五裂，像一面被打碎的镜子。Jensen的脚步先先停一步，接着松开了交握在一起的手指，Jared在他身后停下来，将双臂撑在浮桥的护栏上。  
　　  
　　“这里很美。”Jared赞叹道，视线从水面上扩散的波纹滑向Jensen的肩膀，他看到阳光在对方的左肩上轻快地跳动，如同一支优美的圆舞曲。  
　　  
　　“这两年我经常来这里散心，看到这些鱼心情就会很好。”Jensen说着，伸手指向右边的湖岸，“那边有租借的快艇，可以动手自己开，这也是我周末用来消遣时光的方式。”  
　　  
　　“正巧我也会开快艇，不如我们比试一番？”Jared微笑着提议，Jensen则毫不犹豫地答应了。  
　　  
　　他们穿上看起来有点笨重的救生衣钻进各自的快艇里时，两个人不约而同对视了一眼，便同时拉下了操纵杆，顿时纯白的船身像离弦之箭飞也似的窜出去，在平滑的湖面上划下一道笔直的白色直线。两侧的景色在耳边飞速后退，清凉的微风拂过耳畔，这时Jensen拉下戴在眼睛上的防护镜，只见Jared已经开到了他前头，正得意洋洋地朝他招着手。  
　　  
　　“快追上来！！”Jared的声音隐没在风声里，使得他只能看到对方一张一合的口型。他舔了舔下嘴唇，让快艇又加快了速度，船身后方激起的水花几乎有半米高，冰凉的湖水飞溅在他身上滑过他的锁骨和脸颊。Jensen甩干了头发上的水珠，转眼间Jared已经落在他后面了。  
　　  
　　“你开得太快了，Jen！！”Jared朝他吼道，“减速！！记得减速！！不然你要翻船！！”  
　　  
　　速度的确超过Jensen以往的极限了，不过他不怎么在乎。他腾地一下站起来朝Jared的方向做了个鬼脸，却没想到迎面刮来的风变得更加猛烈，让他一个重心不稳就栽进了水里。  
　　  
　　这下可糗大了。他沮丧地想着，努力使自己浮上水面呼吸。这时一双有力的手臂拥住了他，将他用力向水面上托去。当他冒出水面大张着嘴呼吸时，Jared就在旁边忍俊不禁地看着他，深棕色的发丝贴在脸颊两侧，透亮的水珠从头发上一簇簇地落下来。  
　　  
　　“该死的，我会游泳！”Jensen嘟囔着，将冰凉的湖水泼到Jared脸上，“我可没叫你下来救我！”  
　　  
　　“我自己愿意，这可不是你说了算。”Jared金绿色的眼睛里有阳光在一点点融化，温柔到几乎让他忘记呼吸，“不过你真的应该开慢点儿。”  
　　  
　　湖水浸透了他们的衬衫，这让他们一时半会回不去了。他们将快艇开到一起，在阳光下将自己身上的衣服铺开晾干。当他们赤条条地在对方面前坐下时，身上发光的水滴还没有完全干透，Jensen一动不动地盯着那颗从Jared锁骨上滚落下来的水珠，突然感到有些口干舌燥。  
　　  
　　“Jared。”Jensen叫住了对方的名字，一脸欲言又止的模样。  
　　  
　　Jared偏过头看着他，正耐心地等着他说话。  
　　  
　　“你会想要吻我吗？”  
　　  
　　“我……可以？”Jared犹豫地问道。  
　　  
　　“你不想就算……”话语被堵在嘴唇里，在他还没有完全说完这句话的时候Jared低垂的睫毛就近在咫尺，他闻得到对方身上被水汽冲淡的海洋香水味，并不令人窒息，倒让他联想起阳光下席卷着盐分的海风，令他全身放软下来。Jared吻着他，湿滑的舌尖轻柔地描摹着他的唇线，再轻巧地钻进唇间与他唇舌交缠。这个吻不同于两年前的任何一个，他从Jared舌尖上品尝到的不再是单纯的占有欲，而是另一种温柔而甜蜜的成分，就像甜腻的糖分溶解在水里，唇齿之间满是清甜的味道。  
　　  
　　“我爱你，Jen。”  
　　  
　　艳阳高照之下，他们的倒影融合在了一起。


	16. Philosophy Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外2.Jared和Jensen接受Genevieve的邀请来到法国参加她的婚礼，在这场婚礼的前夜Jared知道了Jensen那些细腻的小心思。顺便打下广告，《Green eyes》已经出本了，收录未公开三篇番外，大家有需要的请戳：https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=2013.1.w4004-8867869319.4.n4twH9&id=523257542548

Jared收到两张通往法国马赛的机票与婚礼请柬，请柬上写了他和Jensen两个人的名字。作为Genevieve曾经最好的朋友之一，Jared4已经有整整两年没有见过对方了，就算他们之前不欢而散，可在这两年里经过一番仔细思考，他意识到酿成这一切后果过错全在自己。现在Genevieve主动向他发出了邀请，而这份珍贵的邀请无疑是他们俩冰释前嫌的最好机会。  
　　  
　　他将这个消息告诉了Jensen，Jensen对于她的邀请表示很惊讶。他和Genevieve的关系一直有种说不清道不明的尴尬，尽管他已经知道了误会背后的真相，但他依然无法以平常的态度看待这件事。  
　　  
　　“Genevieve邀请你还情有可原，可是她为什么会想到我？”Jensen挑眉疑惑地看向Jared，Jared不由自主地颔首露出微笑。  
　　  
　　“虽然我也不敢确定……但我想Gen一定知道你对我有多重要。”  
　　  
　　“嘴真甜。”Jensen的眼睛依然绿得像初春时树枝上抽出的第一片新叶，笑眼弯弯的样子让他眼中倒映的风景都明亮了几分，“那么现在可以给你一个奖励。”  
　　  
　　他主动跨上Jared靠在沙发上的身体，膝盖抵上对方的大腿，将手臂搭上对方宽阔的肩膀，然后倾身在Jared的唇上印下一个羽毛般的亲吻。Jared从后面拥住他，纤长有力的手指箍在他的腰际，宽大的手掌隔着布料勾勒出他的腰部曲线，然后慢慢下滑包裹住他的半边臀部。这个吻渐渐加深，Jared闭上眼睛，探出的舌尖带着火热温度又轻又缓地扫过Jensen的上颚，并不深入，却温柔得近乎深情。他们之间升起奇妙的化学反应，那一瞬间空气变得燥热，肌肤变得滚烫，就连呼吸也变得甜蜜起来。正当Jared打算用手指撩起Jensen的衬衫下摆时，Jensen却按住了他的指节朝他摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　Jared很快明白了Jensen的意思，他顺从地撤离手指，将双手乖乖放在身体两侧，这时Jensen从他身上下来，再次轻柔地吻了他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　从他们重新交往开始，他们已经从牵手发展到了接吻，但每次接吻Jared一定会得到Jensen同意，尽管很多时候Jensen甜美的气息都能轻易地撩拨起他的性欲，可是出于对Jensen想法的考虑，他总是会选择在合适的点停止。  
　　  
　　Jensen并没有完全接受他，不过这不重要，他们之间的关系需要渐渐修复，而一步一步来就是他的爱情哲学。

　　  
　　Jensen最终还是接受了那份请柬，与Jared一起坐上了通往法国的那班飞机。这趟旅途一路都很愉快，他们一起看了一部漫长的电影，然后看着窗外被夜色浸染的云朵陷入深眠。此时飞机的遮光板已经打开，耀眼的星光从晴朗的天幕上坠落，Jared感受到落在肩膀上的重量，他并没有将靠在他肩膀上的Jensen推开，而是悄悄与对方靠在了一起，伸出手与对方十指交握。远处开始浮现出瑰丽的霞光，浓重的金红色穿透云翳照射在飞机的遮光板上，这使得阳光并不如同它本身那么刺眼。第一束日光倾洒在Jensen眼皮上的时候，他睁开眼睛看到了蔚蓝色的大西洋，飞机正在下降，离陆地越来越近，在晨曦虔诚的礼赞中，他们掠过了法国北部的大片领土。  
　　  
　　最终这次航班降落在马赛-普罗旺斯机场。时间还尚早，他们取完托运的行李，很快与Genevieve取得了联系，对方告诉了他们一个地址——是一家坐落在旧港附近的五星级酒店，她已经给他们订好了房间。当他们到达酒店拿到房卡入住时，一切都很令他们满意——这个房间的装潢偏向巴洛克式，有一个精致典雅的露台能够眺望到远处的海港和圣心玛丽教堂，设施一应俱全，甚至有个存放各色酒类的酒柜。不过令Jared和Jensen并没有想到的是，Genevieve给他们订的海景套房里只有一张偌大的床，床上摆着巧克力和香槟玫瑰。他们在房间里坐下面面相觑，谁都没有先开口说话，直到Jensen发出一声打破沉寂的干咳，Jared才缓缓开口。  
　　  
　　“如果你介意的话，我下楼去找前台换成双床房。”  
　　  
　　他从余光里偷偷打量Jensen，对方脸上的表情凝固在了脸上，好像思绪已经飘到了九霄云外，根本没有听清他刚才说了什么。  
　　  
　　“Jen？”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”Jensen这才回过神来，漂亮的绿眼睛圆睁着望向他，像两颗晶莹剔透的猫眼石。  
　　  
　　“刚才我问你要不要我下楼去换房间？如果……你感觉尴尬的话。”Jared的声音变得更小了，双眼凝视着Jensen的眼眸，正等待着对方的回答。  
　　  
　　“……我并不介意，Jared，毕竟我们在交往不是吗？”Jensen愣了半晌才回答，“只是刚进房间的时候我没有想到会是这样，会感到有点不自在。”  
　　  
　　“我明白。”Jared低头看着自己交握的手指，又突然站起来走到了Jensen面前。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，Jared？”Jensen抬头疑惑地看着他，长长的睫毛轻颤着，像一只振翅的蝴蝶。  
　　  
　　“只是一个请求，虽然我知道它很荒唐，但是……”Jared吞咽着舌上的唾液，喉结因为这个动作而上下滑动，“你能不能吻我？就现在，在这里。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，一双手臂便勾上了他的脖颈。Jensen微微踮起脚尖吻了他，在唇上。

　　  
　　在马赛的第一个夜晚，Jared和Jensen见到Genevieve口中的Louis，一个看起来或许有些吉普赛血统的年轻人，他有着明亮的棕色眼睛和健康的深色皮肤，鼻梁直而高挺，深红的鬈发总让人联想到火焰。Louis是个好家伙，热情而率直的性格很容易令人心生好感，他先是解释了一番Genevieve不在的原因，然后邀请他们两个喝酒以此庆祝自己最后一个单身之夜——明天他即将是一个丈夫了，并即将与自己心爱的女子携手共度一生，这注定是他生命里意义非凡的一天。在与Louis愉快的交谈中，Jensen已经不知不觉喝了十几轮龙舌兰酒，尽管Jared在一旁一直想帮他挡酒，但Jensen依然坚持将这些龙舌兰咽下肚，以至于最后Jared将他扛回酒店时他一路上都在说胡话。  
　　  
　　Jared只听得懂其中几个词，分别是自己的名字、“混蛋”、还有“该死的”，全都含糊不清，没有一句完整的话。等到他把醉醺醺的Jensen放上床，为他脱去身上的外套和穿在脚上的鞋子时，Jensen突然伸手拉住了他的衣角。  
　　  
　　“……别……走……”  
　　  
　　这样的Jensen令他联想起他与对方重新开始的前一个夜晚，Jensen也是喝了很多酒，用含糊不清的声音承认了自己在他办公桌上放名片的事实。要是那个晚上Jensen不喝酒，或许对方根本不会接他电话，他也不会跑到对方家门前傻等一整夜。  
　　  
　　Jared坐在床边握着Jensen的手，指尖掠过对方汗湿的手心穿过他的五指，然后轻轻地拉起来以唇覆上：“我再也不会走了。”  
　　  
　　Jensen露出一个满足的微笑，就像个得到糖果的孩子。他的脸颊被酒精烧得通红，在黑暗里呈现出更深的颜色，润泽的嘴唇半张着，似乎在倾吐几句细不可闻的低语，Jared凑上耳朵想要听得更清楚，当他把耳根靠近Jensen的嘴唇时，湿热的吐息混着龙舌兰的气味喷洒上他的耳廓。  
　　  
　　于是他听到了他想要听到的内容。那些字句虽然破碎，却在他脑中串联成了完整的句子。  
　　  
　　“我并没有料到你会为了我而改变这么多……在答应和你重新开始之后，我几乎每天都在思考做出这个决定的正确性，可是你每走一步都太过小心翼翼了，并且很有耐心……这让我甚至有点愧疚，愧疚于让你等太久。”  
　　  
　　“这样很蠢……我知道。其实我在心里早就原谅你了，却一直在表面上装作还没有完全接受你，我不知道应该处理感情与原则的矛盾，你对我做过那么过分的事情，我却不忍心不原谅你……别开玩笑了，这样未免也太不公平。”  
　　  
　　“要是我要让你等待更久，你会一直等我吗？”  
　　  
　　这是一个严肃的提问，被他用醉醺醺的语调说出，尽管如此，他仍然需要一个虔诚的答案。  
　　  
　　Jared在黑暗里靠着他躺了下来，还紧紧地抓着他的手。  
　　  
　　“一个蠢问题，Jen。”他再次亲吻了Jensen的手指，“你知道薰衣草的花语是什么吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen忍不住笑了，酡红的双颊变得更烫，像两团燃烧的火。  
　　  
　　“你怎么也问这种娘娘腔问题。”  
　　  
　　“你不够罗曼蒂克。”Jared将手肘撑在枕头上，支着下巴看着身边醉成一摊烂泥的Jensen，“是‘等待爱情’，这也是我想对你说的。”  
　　  
　　“我等得起，不管要等五年，十年，十五年或者五十年，只要你需要我等待，我就一直会等。”  
　　  
　　“这算是表白吗，恋爱大师？”Jensen将下巴枕在他胸口，用手指在他的胸膛上画着圈。  
　　  
　　“我都表白过多少次了。”  
　　  
　　那个晚上Jared总算没有失眠。


End file.
